La Donna e Il Dottore
by tufano79
Summary: She's the only daughter to crime boss, Charlie Swan. He's the unlikely doctor roped into the family due to his connection to Isabella 'Scar' Swan. Charlie Swan's life hangs in the balance, and the only person who can save him is Bella's former friend and one-time lover. Will he be able to save Charlie and stay away from the broken, scarred girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Penname** : Tufano79

 **Beta** : Christina Downs

 **Prereader** : N/A

 **Title of Story:** Il Donna e Il Dottore

 **Rating** : MA/NC-17

 **Pairing** : Bella/Edward

 **Fandom** : Twilight

 **Genre** : Romance/Crime

 **Word Count:** 10,620 **  
**  
 **Story Summary** : _Isabella Swan is the only daughter of Charlie Swan, the leader of the Swan Mafia Family. While out with her father, they are attacked by a rival family, The Wolf Pack and her father was critically injured. The family doctor was unavailable, and Bella is scrambling for a replacement. She called the person she'd least expect to help her._

 _Dr. Edward Cullen is working as an emergency room physician when he got a phone call from the girl he'd secretly loved all throughout college, but she kept him in the friend-zone, save for one drunken night. After that, she disappeared, and he hadn't heard from her. Until this fateful night … And he found her much changed, hardened, scarred and angry._

 _Charlie Swan's life hangs in the balance, and the only person who can save him is Bella's former friend and one-time lover. Will Edward be able to save Charlie and stay away from the girl, who is now a woman and far more beautiful, despite the scarred and hardened exterior?_

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 _ **La Donna e Il Dottore**_

"Isabella, we have a meeting tonight," Charlie said. "We're inspecting a shipment of some new weaponry. We need to make sure that they meet to our exacting standards. Then, we're meeting with a potential buyer shortly afterward at _Cigno._ "

"Understood, Dad," she replied, checking her phone and seeing that there had been a large shipment delivered to their secured warehouse overlooking Puget Sound. She was upset since she wanted to go out, have some fun with her few girlfriends, Rose and Alice, and find a guy to have her wicked way with. She'd made plans to go to one of the gambling clubs, _Black Jacks,_ owned by her family, under the management of Emmett McCarty, who was a trusted and valued member of the organization, but work was more important than a quick fuck or losing more than a normal person makes in a year. Besides, most men she found were too drunk to really make any of her conquests meaningful. It was all about getting off, being fucked.

She never cuddled.

She never stayed.

Emotions were never involved.

It was biological act for pleasure – namely hers.

Love made people weak, distracted. It's how she got her most distinguishing and horrific feature … an eight-inch long scar from her hairline, down her nose and to her left cheek.

The night she got that scar, her life changed forever. She was in college, floating on a high of amazing sex. She'd been infatuated with her biology tutor, Edward Cullen, in college and one night, after a fraternity party, she allowed her heart to win over her mind. They'd had a magical night, fucking for what felt like days and made her body sing, but a phone call from her father made her wriggle out of the security of his arms. He pouted when she left. She kissed his lips, leaving his apartment, with promises of a future relationship and making her way back to her own apartment.

Her head had been in the clouds and she didn't see someone following her. Two strong arms had wrapped around her body, tossing her into a dingy alleyway. She kicked and fought against her attacker, Embry Call, from their adversaries, The Wolf Pack. She'd sliced at him with her knife that she kept at her ankle at all times, but he overpowered her, using her own blade to cut her face. "No one will want you now, bitch," he growled. "I can smell him on you. I should take you, remind you of your place …" He punched her ribs, reaching for her jeans.

However, laughter stopped him, and he got up, running off into the darkness. A couple of students found Bella bleeding, drifting in and out of consciousness in the alley and called 911. She was brought to Harborview Medical Center, where she had over one hundred stitches in her face, four cracked ribs and a lacerated liver. She stayed in the hospital for two weeks. After that two weeks, she withdrew from the University of Washington and continued her recuperation. Once she was cleared by Dr. Banner, her family's private physician, Bella began her training to become a stone-cold killer. She was known as 'Scar' because of her jagged scar on her face and she played up the deformity. It made her scarier and feared by her enemies. Her favored way of killing was with knives, drawing out her kills, and scarring them in the same fashion she was injured. But, she saved that for her arch enemies. Jacob Black would definitely get a matching scar on his face. It was his lackey who imparted the scar.

 _Asshole._

"Bella," Charlie said. "We need to go. Are you protected?"

"Always, Dad," she responded, strapping her Kevlar vest to her body. "Are you?" He nodded, showing her his vest, and they walked out to the bullet proof SUV. Harry Clearwater, Charlie's second in command and private bodyguard, drove Bella and Charlie to the warehouse. Arriving at the warehouse, Charlie and Bella checked on the shipment, happy with the quality of the product. However, Bella noticed something on the crates. "Dad … what is this?"

He smirked, shrugging a shoulder. "Harry told me of a shipment to the Wolf Pack. He said that the guns were excellent quality and I jumped at the chance. Minimal casualties on our part, Bella. A lot of casualties for the Pack."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Bella sneered, pulling out her knife and pushing her father against the wall, holding the knife to his neck. "I'm to be in charge of this organization, Dad. These types of decisions are important – something I need to be privy to!"

"Calm down, Isabella," Charlie said, quickly disarming his daughter and flinging the knife into a nearby crate. "I'm still your father and the leader of this family. Keep your temper in check." Bella shot him a look. "It all happened quickly. I made an executive decision to go through with the proposed plans."

"Did you think about the repercussions, Dad?" Bella snapped, walking to the crate and seeing that her father had hit the center of the Wolf Pack insignia burned onto the wood. "The Wolf Pack are ruthless. Each time we've stolen from them, their form of retaliation is brutal. Did you forget the night I got this?" Bella pointed to her face, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes. "That was right after you gave the cops a tip about the whore house the Pack had running near one of our gambling clubs. If it weren't for those college kids, Embry would have raped me."

"Well, he paid for his indiscretion," Charlie smirked. "He has a matching scar and he can't rape anyone with anything he has below the belt."

"Not the point, Charlie," Bella snapped. She slipped the knife back into the holster at her back. "Are we good? I'm afraid if we stay here any longer, the Pack will realize what happened and try to retaliate."

"You're probably right," Charlie nodded. He walked to the man in charge of the warehouse, speaking to him briefly before heading back to his daughter. With a cut nod, Harry, Charlie and Bella got back into the SUV and made their way to a restaurant in Seattle to meet their new client. As they drove along I-5, the SUV was boxed in by older trucks and vans. "What's going on, Harry?"

"I don't know, Boss," he replied. "I'm trying to move past them, but …" Harry slammed on the breaks and the SUV careened, almost tipping over. The SUV stopped, the smell of rubber and brake residue filling the cabin of the car, and Harry took out a gun. Charlie did the same. Bella was shaking, but she got out of the car, two Desert Eagles pulled, aiming at the decrepit cars surrounding their SUV.

"Isabella!" Charlie growled, scrambling to follow her. Gunshots rang out and bullets went flying. Bella was a killing machine, slaughtering the men who were trying to kill her and her family. Charlie joined her out in the highway, but his shots were not as lethal as his daughter's. He was older, slower and left himself vulnerable to attack.

Soon, the gunshots stopped, and Bella lowered her weapons. She looked at Harry, seeing that the men who'd attacked them were dead. She nodded, turning to face her father with an invigorated smile on her face. He was ashen, leaning against the SUV. "Dad?" She ran to him, seeing his body riddled with bullets. She pressed her hands to his belly, trying to stem the bleeding. "Harry! Dad's been shot!" Harry helped Bella drag Charlie into the back of the SUV.

As they did so, another vehicle began racing in their direction. Bella turned and leveled her gun, aiming for the car's gas tank. She took a breath, shooting her gun twice, hitting her mark and the car exploded, bowing off highway. She got into the car. Harry took off, leaving the dead men on the ground and the burning car in the center of the road. Bella took out her phone, dialing a clean-up crew. She cradled her father's head in her lap. "We're going to Banner's, Dad," she whispered. "Stay with me."

Looking down at him, she saw his injuries. He'd been shot several times in his chest. Two of the bullets were in the vest he wore, but two more had pierced below the vest in his lower belly and there was damage to his neck and near his left eye. She wiped away the blood, but it kept flowing. Bella whimpered, and she tried not to cry. Crying didn't do anything. It was another form of weakness, but Charlie was all she had.

Her mother had left when she was a little girl, not fit for the life as a mob wife. As far as Bella knew, Renee Higginbotham, after she'd divorced her father, was living in Jacksonville, married to a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They had a child, a boy, named Ryan, who was now thirteen and never knew he had a half-sister who was a killing machine. She never reached out to Bella or Charlie, closing that chapter in her life. She didn't exist to them and they'd forgotten all about her, moving on with their lives.

"Miss Bella, we're at Doc Banner's but it's … something's wrong," Harry whispered. Bella blinked up, seeing the storefront that Banner used for his clinic had been shot up. "I'm going in. We have to assume that something happened to Doc Banner. Your dad …. he'll die without a doctor." He slipped out of the car, locking Bella and Charlie inside.

Bella took out her cell phone, scrolling down to a name she hadn't thought of in almost five years. Harry came back, his face grim. Bella blinked up at him. "Well?"

"Banner's dead," he choked out. "Your dad … he's going to die."

"No, he's not," Bella snapped, pressing down on her cell phone. She held it to her ear, praying that the person on the other side would pick up.

~o~o~o~

Dr. Edward Cullen dragged his exhausted body into his condo. He'd just finished a grueling shift at Virginia Mason. He was the chief resident in the emergency department, focused on his job. It was the only thing that he could rely on. So, he poured himself into his work, taking extra shifts and he was well on his way to be an attending physician within a year.

Collapsing on the couch, he blew out a breath. Edward was so tired, but he was also hungry. "I wish I could … food just appear," he said, clapping his hands twice and held out his palms. He grimaced. "Damn it." He rolled off the couch, stumbling to the kitchen, he swiped a bagel, cream cheese and some water. He really should eat more, but he knew that he had to be back at the hospital early tomorrow morning since he was covering for a colleague.

As he nibbled on his bagel, his cell phone rang in the pocket of his scrubs. He picked up the phone, sliding his finger across the screen, not looking at the caller ID. "Dr. Cullen," he barked.

"Edward?" came a hesitant, raspy female voice.

"Yes?" he said. "Can I help you? How did you get this number?"

He made it a practice to keep his cell phone number unlisted and he very rarely handed it out, since no women had held his attention since the girl he'd tutored in biology almost five years ago. His mentor and long-time friend, Dr. Masen, had paired him with a student who was struggling in his introductory biology class. Edward was trying to balance his hours at the hospital, completing his final year of medical school, as well as working on his own classes. The student, Isabella Swan, was very bright and undeniably beautiful. However, science was not a strength. He worked with her, tutoring her and giving her tips on how to remember the concepts in Dr. Masen's class. He was, however, distracted by her beauty and her quick wit. Despite the age difference and her sometimes aloof nature, they'd formed a friendship.

Sometimes that friendship was flirtatious. Other times, they were at each other's throats, yelling at each other for now apparent reason. Their relationship was contentious, fiery and filled with unresolved sexual tension.

That tension came to a head one night when Bella, as she preferred to be called, texted him while she was at a frat party. She was in a flirty mood and Edward was over studying, living and breathing medicine. He changed, got into his car and met up with Bella at the party. She was drunk, and uninhibited. Their flirtations bubbled over and they ended up spending most of the party, kissing, making out and working each other into a sexual frenzy. Bella suggested that they get out of there and he drove them back to his apartment, where they had the best night of sex. She was receptive, sexy and eager to try anything.

After four rounds between the sheets, Edward collapsed and held her tightly as he slept. He vaguely remembered her getting a phone call. She kissed him and said she'd talk to him soon, leaving him in his apartment. He rolled over, curling around her pillow with a sated smile on his face. However, when he woke up the next morning, Bella was long gone, and she hadn't contacted him. A couple of days later, Dr. Masen informed Edward that she had withdrawn from University of Washington with no reason for her withdrawal. Edward was heartbroken, but it wasn't meant to be. The next year, he began his internship and residency at Virginia Mason. He poured himself into work, trying to forget the girl who'd invaded his dreams, even five years later.

"I repeat, how did you get this number?" Edward growled when the woman hadn't answered.

"I know you," she said, her voice stronger. "Or I knew you. I need your help, Edward."

"Who is this?" Edward asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Bella," she answered. "My dad … he's been injured and …. If I send you an address, can you come?"

"If your dad is injured, he needs a hospital, Bella," Edward said, his voice cold. He heard a choked sound over the phone line. She sounded like she was crying. "Send me the address."

"Thank you," she breathed.

He heard a click and he scrubbed his face. A text message came through from a blocked number with an address a few blocks away from his condo. He made some coffee, changed his scrubs and grabbed his medical bag, riding down the elevator and hopping into his car. He drove to the address, parking behind a black SUV. Edward's eyes widened when he saw the SUV. There were pock marks in the metal. "Bullet holes?" he whispered, his fingers gliding over the cold car. He shook his head, fearing what he was going to walk into. Gulping down his fear, he walked to the storefront. It also looked blown out by bullets. "What the fuck?"

Everything in his mind told him to get back into his car and leave. He actually started to turn when he heard his name. "Edward?" He blew out a breath, turning slowly and walking toward the voice.

"Bella?" he asked.

She was hidden in the shadows of the storefront, but he saw her nod. "Please, come inside, Edward. My dad … he's …" She grabbed his hand, pulling him inside and locking the door. She moved past him, heading toward the rear of the building. There was a full medical clinic, with state of the art equipment. On the floor, there was a man. His body was covered in a sheet, soaked in blood. On the gurney, there was another man, hooked up to leads and his vitals were barely registering. Bella walked over to him, her hair covering her face and she took her father's hand. "I can't lose him, Edward. He's … please, help him."

Edward walked to the other side of the gurney, seeing Bella's face for the first time. His eyes widened as he saw the jagged scar moving down the length of her face. Her body was lithe, muscular and she looked hard and tired. Her eyes shot to his, narrowing angrily. "I'm not your patient. He is!"

"Of course," Edward nodded, looking down at the older man. He had dark hair, with gray at the temples. Despite his age, he was in stellar shape, but he'd had two gunshot wounds in his abdomen, bruises on his chest from more bullets, but had been stopped by a discarded Kevlar vest and ricochet wounds on his neck and near his left eye. "Bella, he's been shot. He needs a hospital, around the clock care and surgery."

"That's what you're here for," Bella said.

"I can't stay here. I've got a job ... Look, I don't know what's going on or what you're dealing in, but I can't help you," Edward said, shaking his head angrily.

Bella reached behind her back, pulling out her gun and releasing its safety. "He's not going to the hospital. My father cannot die. You need to fix him," she said, her voice flat, monotone. She raised her gun, pointing it at Edward's chest. "You don't help him, you die."

Edward held up his hands, his heart stammering at how heartless Bella had turned. _Clearly not heartless, since she loves her father and would do anything for him._ "I'll help you," he said, swallowing down the bile that threatened to make an appearance. "But, there's only so much I can do. His injuries are serious. I'm not a trauma surgeon."

"Yes, you are," Bella said, putting her gun down. "I've followed your career, Edward. You can save him. This clinic is fully stocked with whatever you need."

"Not nurses. No CT scans," he argued. She huffed out an angry breath, her arm unmoving and her gaze unwavering. "But, I'll make do." He looked around and found some gloves. He began working on Charlie Swan. He found an ultrasound machine, running it over his stomach. "It appears that your dad got lucky."

"How so?" she asked.

"It appears that the bullets missed any vital organs, but they do need to be removed. Is there a surgical suite in this clinic?" Edward questioned, eyeing the body on the floor. Bella nodded, and she pointed to a closed door. Edward walked into surgical suite, finding all he needed. "I'm going to remove the bullets, but I'm not going to put him under. I'll use a local anesthetic." He also checked Charlie's neck and eye. "I'll suture his other wounds, but after that …"

"Just make him better," Bella said, her voice sad and broken. She put her gun back into a hidden holster, walking out of the treatment room. She slid down the wall, her head pounding and her heart thumping against her ribs. She felt tears stream down her face, but she wiped them away angrily. "No tears. Leaders don't cry." As she sat there, her cell phone rang, and she picked it up, stepping into Doc Banner's office. It had been trashed. This place would need to be cleaned, as well. "Swan," she answered.

"Miss Bella," came the smooth southern drawl and baritone voice of Jasper Whitlock, the weapon's specialist and head of the clean-up crew. "I wanted to touch base with you."

"Do you know who attacked us?" she asked.

"The Wolf Pack. All of the men had that tattoo," he replied. "There were no survivors of the men who were on the highway, but the man who had tried to run you over, he did make it. We saw evidence that he left the scene of the crime, getting into another car."

"Were the cops there?" she whispered.

"We saw them as we left, beating them by the skin of our teeth. But all evidence that could implicate you was removed," Jasper nodded. "How's your father?"

"I don't know, Jas," she muttered. "Doc Banner was killed, and I had to call another doc."

"What?!" Jasper shrieked. "And you're still there? At Banner's clinic?"

"I can't take Dad to the hospital. They'll call the cops!" Bella growled. "After my father is treated, and stabilized, this clinic will need to be cleaned out and the medical equipment moved to a secured location, preferably at the house."

"Bella, you should be out of there. Now," Jasper hissed. "If Banner was offed, it means that the Wolf Pack knows where he is and could …"

"Where could I go? My home? Another secret warehouse? My dad was bleeding out," Bella snapped. "I've got a doctor working on him now. Hopefully by dawn, we can move him back to the house."

"And what about this doctor?" Jasper asked, his voice wary. "How can you trust him?"

"I just can," she argued. "If he proves to be untrustworthy, he won't live long enough for us to know." But, Bella's heart clenched at that prospect. Seeing Edward Cullen, even tired and disheveled, woke something up in her. It brought her back to that night before she was scarred, before she knew of the true darkness of her father's world. It was the last night she felt free, happy and normal.

Bella must have dozed off. Gently, she was being shaken awake. Without thinking, she pulled her gun and cocked the hammer. "Whoa," Edward said, holding up his hands. "I come in peace."

Bella blinked, her mind catching up with where she was. She looked down the barrel of the gun, seeing Edward. His scrub top was covered in blood and his hair was covered with a surgeon's cap. "My dad?"

"He's resting. I removed the bullets and stitched up his wounds on his neck and eye. I'm concerned about the damage to his eye. I think some sort of shrapnel may have gotten into his eye. That's beyond my knowledge. Eyes kind of squick me out," he chuckled, but he stopped. "Could you put that down?"

"Oh, sorry," Bella stuttered, putting her weapon down and scrubbing her face. "Can he be moved?"

"He can," Edward nodded. "But, he needs care. He needs medication and his wounds to be cleaned by medical professionals."

"You do it," Bella said, standing up, brushing off her pants.

"Look, Bella, I have a job. I'm due to work at Virginia Mason in about two hours," he said, checking his watch. "I'm the chief resident. I can't shirk my responsibilities." Bella narrowed her eyes. "I promise not to say anything about what happened."

"You can still care for my father," she replied stubbornly. "When you're done with your shift, you will be picked up at your home and you will provide his medications, clean his wounds and see that he recuperates fully. I promise you that you will be paid handsomely."

"Bella, what happened to you?" Edward asked, reaching for her hand.

"Nothing," she snapped, tearing her hand away. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, doctors usually have twelve-hour shifts. I'll see you tonight, Dr. Cullen. A car will be waiting for you." She blinked up at him, her eyes frozen solid, almost empty. "And it's Ms. Swan." She turned on her heel and made arrangements for her father to be moved from the treatment room, to their home.

Edward rubbed his eyes. They were dry, and he was confused. A man came out, holding a cell phone. He was older than Charlie, but also in excellent condition. "Who are you?"

"Your new best friend, Dr. Cullen," he snorted. "Harry Clearwater. This is for you." He handed Edward the phone. "I also did some research on you, Dr. Cullen. You have some vacation time saved up. It would behoove you to take it."

"I'm not … I have a job," Edward argued. "Look, I'll help, but I can't _not_ go to my job. I'm hoping to get an attending physician position."

"Miss Bella said that you'd say that," Harry sighed. "Well, you hear that phone ring, you answer it."

"If I'm elbows deep in a patient's belly, I'm not answering my phone, Mr. Clearwater," Edward growled. "Whatever she's involved in, it's clearly dangerous, but …"

"But, she obviously trusts you," Harry said, arching a brow. "Do not betray that trust. I like you, Doc. You make her more human." Edward was confused. "Bella hasn't had an easy life."

"That's blatantly clear," Edward retorted. "Who cut her face?"

"She'll tell you, maybe. It's not my place to say," Harry replied. He looked at the young doctor. "Now, Miss Bella trusts you. I, on the other hand, do not. Your condo is now bugged, as is your cell phone, your car and your place of employment. You say one thing to anyone about what you saw tonight, and your family wouldn't be able to find your body." He gave Edward a sinister smile. "Have a good day, Doc." Harry clapped Edward on his shoulder, walking back to the treatment room. Edward blinked, confused as fuck at what had happened. Shaking his head, he picked up his bag, pocketing the cell phone Harry handed him, and walked out of the storefront. He slipped into his car, driving to the hospital and dragging his weary body to the call room. He set his alarm on the cell phone, hoping that he'd be able to get some rest before his shift started.

However, it was highly unlikely.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he pictured Bella, with her scarred face and empty eyes.

 _What happened to you?_

~o~o~o~

By that evening, Charlie had been moved to the house, and was set up in his bedroom. Bella had gotten some sleep and she'd come up with over a hundred different ways to bring down the Wolf Pack. None of them were legal, and all of them would land her in jail. She kind of enjoyed her freedom, if you could call her life free. However, she couldn't do anything about the Wolf Pack. Not without her father's consent. He was still in charge of the family. Further investigation needed to be done before anything could be planned.

Doc Banner's clinic had been emptied and the medical supplies had been brought to the basement of the house. The doctor had been taken to local funeral parlor, where he was cremated. His remains would be scattered in the sound, as delineated in his will. They were without a doctor, but hopefully Edward would be willing to help.

Bella scoffed at that. He was so good. He was an innocent. Just by calling him, she invaded his goodness with her darkness. "Why did I do that?" she hissed, her lips pursed. She paced the length of her father's office, angry at her lapse in judgement. There were other doctors she could have called. Why did she call on the man who had made her _feel?_ It brought back all of those emotions from that night, memories of their friendship and flashes of their bodies moving against each other.

"Miss Bella," came the gruff voice of Harry. She turned, glowering at him. "I apologize for disturbing you, but Seth is on his way to pick up Doc Cullen." Bella bit her lip, picking up a glass of scotch and sipping it. "Are you questioning his involvement?"

"I'm questioning my decision to draw him into this mess," Bella said. "He's not a part of this life, Harry. He's a good man, a phenomenal doctor."

"Handsome, too," Harry chuckled. Bella's cheeks flushed, and her lips curved upward. "You like him, trust him."

"No, I don't," Bella argued.

"Bells," Harry sighed, walking and taking Bella's hand. She stiffened, not comfortable with any sort of affection. "Look, I know that you knew him. Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen attended University of Washington Medical School and was your biology tutor." Harry gently tipped her chin up and smiled gently at her. "You were with him that night, weren't you?" Harry's eyes cut to Bella's long scar.

Memories of that nightmarish night came rushing back. Bella felt the pain across her face, the agony of hearing the skin being ripped apart. She remembered the fear of the possibility of being raped by Embry. She didn't want him to touch her, especially not after what she'd just experienced with Edward. The laughter of the college students and the relief she felt when a young woman comforted her as they waited for the ambulance to come.

"Bella?" Harry asked, shaking her.

She blinked, her mind coming back into focus. "Seth should leave him alone," she snarled. "He …"

Harry felt his phone vibrate and he slipped it out of his pocket. "Seth's here," he retorted. "Which means that Doc Cullen is here."

Bella removed her hand from Harry's. "Please escort Dr. Cullen to my father's room when he arrives." She walked away, heading to her father's room, where he was resting. He was uncomfortable, clearly. He needed pain medication and Bella didn't feel comfortable handing her father some random pill from Doc Banner's pharmacy. There was a quiet knock on the door. Bella blinked up, seeing an exhausted Edward standing just outside. His eyes were red-rimmed, and his face was covered in reddish-brown stubble. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "He's in pain," Bella whispered.

"I can imagine," Edward said. "I'll examine his wounds, administer some pain medication and then leave. I've been up for almost forty-eight hours straight."

"I've prepared a room for you, Edward," she said, her voice tired and hesitant. "I'm afraid that my calling you has put you at risk. You're protected here."

"I can take care of myself, Ms. Swan," he replied, coldly.

"If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself," Bella choked out, brushing her father's hair back from his forehead. "And I'm sorry about this morning." She looked over at Edward, trying to keep the prickly exterior, but seeing her former friend and one-time lover standing so close, looking so handsome, despite his exhaustion. "Stay the night? It's late and you look like you're about to collapse."

"Considering I'm at the whim of your minions, I'll accept the invitation to stay," he answered. He walked into the bedroom, gently pushing the covers down and lifting the t-shirt Charlie wore. He put on some gloves, running his hands over his belly. Charlie moaned when Edward pressed on his wounds, checking the sutures. "Sorry," Edward grimaced. "I'm not feeling any swelling and the wounds are not infected." He blinked to Bella, smiling when he saw the look of relief on her face. "If you step out, I'll do a more thorough examination."

"Please, Bells," Charlie said, his voice weak. "There are some things a daughter should not see."

"Dad," Bella argued. Charlie gave her a pointed look and she huffed, leaving the bedroom.

"Mr. Swan, are you experiencing any pain lower than the gunshot wounds?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. Just feel like I've been punched in the gut, by a glock," Charlie deadpanned. "What happened to Doc Banner?"

"From what I saw, he was killed," Edward answered, redressing the wounds. "His clinic was completely destroyed." He tucked Charlie back into the bed and picked up a water bottle, shaking out a few pills. "I knew Bella when she was in college and she called me to help you. She was very upset."

"Do you know anything about her? About this?" Charlie asked as he took the medication and water from the young doctor.

"I know that she's changed from the girl I knew from five years ago," Edward answered. "I know that she's hard and dangerous."

"She threatened you, did you?" Charlie snorted.

"With a gun to my face," Edward said.

"She likes you," Charlie said plainly. "If she didn't like you, you'd be dead." Edward gulped. "Look, I can't tell you much, but I know that this way of life is forcing my daughter into an early grave. Hell, I'm shocked I'm still alive." He looked at Edward, the medication starting to kick in. "Take care of my baby girl."

"Sir, I'm … I'm just here as a physician," Edward sputtered.

"Doc, a blind man could see the sparks between you two," Charlie slurred.

Edward shook his head. "You're my patient, Mr. Swan. It would cross too many boundaries." _Besides, that ship has sailed. Has it?_ "Why don't you get some rest, sir?"

"You need it as much as I do, Doc," Charlie said, his eyes fluttering shut. Before Edward replied, Charlie was snoring, his mouth open and his head drooping to the left.

Edward got up, picking up his bag and walking out into the hallway. Bella was outside, pacing nervously. Edward cleared his throat, making her look up. Under the bright lights, he saw the full damage of her scar. It was clear that she had an excellent plastic surgeon, but the monster who did this to her caused irreparable damage to her face. She was still gorgeous, with alabaster skin, curled chestnut hair and full, pouty lips. "Your father is resting," he said.

"Good," Bella nodded. "Is he still in pain?"

"No, he's not," Edward answered. "Look, I'm exhausted. Can you show me where I'm sleeping?"

She gestured in front of her and they walked down the hall. She put him in a room across the hall from hers. "If you need anything, I'm right here, Edward," she said, her voice quiet, tentative. "Thank you for helping my dad."

He smiled and opened the door, finding it beautifully decorated. "I'm off for a couple of days. My boss took pity on me. She saw how shitty I looked and …"

"So, you can stay?" Bella asked, a kernel of excitement flickering in her eyes.

"I'll stay, but I have to go back to work at the hospital on Sunday. Your father, barring any sort of infection, should be in good condition by then," Edward answered. He looked at her, reaching for her hand. She flinched when he touched her. "He's going to be okay." Her eyes slid shut and a single tear ran down her cheek. He reached up, wiping it away with his thumb. She pressed her cheek into his palm. "Good night, Bella." He stepped back, slipping into his room. He closed the door, pressing his back against it. Her vulnerability shattered his heart and he wanted nothing more than to take Bella into his arms. Hearing her quiet sobs across the hall twisted his heart even further.

 _Detached, Edward. You must remain professionally detached._

Stripping out of his clothes, he slid into the crisp white sheets and closed his eyes, falling asleep as soon as his head hit he pillow. His sleep didn't last long. Screams pierced his subconscious, making him jump from the bed. He slid on his jeans, opening the door. Harry was outside of Bella's room, his face torn. "What is it?"

"Night terrors," he answered. "Usually, only Charlie could …"

"But, he's not available," Edward sighed. "Why don't you help her?"

He raised his shirt, showing a six-inch long scar. "She cuts first, asks questions later," he retorted.

"And you want me to go in there?" Edward growled.

"Like I said before, you make her more human," Harry said softly.

He opened the door and Edward peered inside. The sound of the screams were loud and gut-wrenching. He walked inside, making his way toward the bed. He turned on the bedside lamp. Bella's body was tangled in the sheets, revealing her long limbs and slender torso. He could see more scars on her stomach. These were neater, more like scars from a surgery. He crouched down on the floor, taking a deep breath. "Bella," he murmured. She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She looked so scared, so broken. He reached for her and her eyes flew open. She reached to her right, pulling out a large knife. "Bella, listen to my voice. You're okay." She swiped blindly. He easily disarmed her, tugging her from the bed and hugged her tight. "Bella, please?" He rocked her gently, tucking her under his chin.

"Don't touch me," she cried, her fingers scratching his bare chest. "Embry, no!"

"Listen to me, Bella," he said calmly. "You're safe. Embry's not here." He cradled her, humming quietly and she eventually stopped squirming. Her body was heavy, and he blinked down, seeing that she was sleeping. Years had been erased from her face. He gently traced the scar, running his fingers along her cheek. Her eyes snapped open, fear the most predominate emotion. Edward retracted his hand. "I'm sorry." He moved to let her go, but Bella stopped him, moving closer to his body. Her cheek rested on his shoulder as she snuggled between his legs. He leaned his cheek against the crown of her head, hugging her to his body. "What happened to you, Bella? When?"

"That night," she choked out, her fingers gliding along his collarbone. "After …"

"Did he? Did Embry rape you?" Edward asked, his voice tight and angry.

"No. Some college kids …" she replied. Sitting back, Bella looked at him. He was so much more handsome than her memory. His eyes were the color of jade and his hair was a mess, completely in disarray. "That was the last time I felt happy … when I was with you." She reached up, her fingers tracing down his jaw, gliding to his lips. "I dreamt of a future. Away from this." Her hand moved away abruptly. "But, that will never happen." Scrambling out of his arms, she stood up, smoothing her mussed sleep clothes. She stumbled away, leaving Edward on the ground.

"I still think about you," Edward said, getting up. "It may have been a one-time thing, but I worried about you. Even now, almost five years later." He walked to her, sliding his fingers down her arm. She flinched. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" she snapped, her eyes fiery and angry.

"Flinch whenever someone touches you?" he pressed.

"Who would want me?" she asked. "I'm deformed, a freak. Best to keep everyone away. No need for affection. Affection is a form of weakness." She blinked back to him, sighing. "Thank you for helping me with my nightmare. I'm fine, Edward." The wall went back up, protecting her heart. She walked to the door, arching a brow. Edward shook his head, leaving her room, but before he left, he slid his arm around waist. His lips found hers and she practically melted against his body.

He broke the kiss, panting heavily. "You're not a freak, Bella." He caressed her cheek. "I still want you. Despite whatever it is you do …" He brushed his lips over hers. "If you want … if something happens, I'm right across the hall." He turned, heading into his room, a crooked smile spreading over his slightly swollen lips.

~o~o~o~

Bella hid in Charlie's office. She checked on the sales of their acquired shipment, sent an email to Emmett about some possible ways to pad their coffers and called Rosalie, Alice and Leah. She needed their guidance. Dr. Edward Cullen had sent her into a tailspin. She felt safe, protected and secure in his arms. And his lips, moving over hers and bringing back the memories of their one night together.

"Bells, the girls are here," Harry announced.

"We're not girls, you idiot," Rose snapped. "We're women."

"Sorry, Dad. Rose is on a feminist kick," Leah, Harry's daughter, snorted. She kissed his cheek and gently pushed him out. Leah was the computer whiz behind their illegal dealings. She kept the authorities off their case. "Alright, Bella, what's going on? How's your dad?"

"Healing, I guess," she muttered. "I've kind of been hiding in here and avoiding the doctor."

"Hot doc?" Rosalie quipped. "Emmett showed me a picture of the guy you called to replace Banner. Huge upgrade, chickadee." She looked at her friend, her brow arched. "You fucked the hot doc, didn't you?"

"In college," Bella answered. "It was the same night I got this."

"I get it," Alice said. "I understand why you're hiding. All those emotions. You're not used to them. You're used to being a killing machine." She shot Bella a smirk and Bella rolled her eyes. "And now? You're afraid that he'll be ashamed of what you do."

"I'm ashamed of what I do, but I have no choice," Bella argued. "And Dr. Cullen is a good man. He shouldn't … I shouldn't have called him." She shook her head. "I should just let him leave, never to see him again."

"I don't think you want that, Bella," Alice said. "You want him. Is that so wrong?"

"But, I can't be what he wants me to be?" Bella grumped. "You said it. I'm a killing machine. I can never be soft, nurturing. If he becomes involved with me, his life will be constantly in danger."

"He's already involved with you, Bella," Leah pointed out. "Girl, I'd tap that." She smirked, leaning her chin on her hand. "Live a little. Drop the full-body armor. Get fucked. Hard."

"For the first time, I agree with Leah," Rose nodded.

"Shocker. We agree on something," Leah snickered.

"Well, it's the first time and more than likely the last," Rose smirked. "You do a lot of shit that make my job very difficult, Leah." Rose was the family attorney, covering their asses in the legal realm. "Bella, I love you like a sister and I hope that you can … Things are okay."

"My dad is recuperating from an attack by the Wolf Pack, having been shot. Twice. Things clearly are _not_ okay," Bella argued. "Dr. Banner is dead, and his clinic was trashed."

"Poor choice of words," Rose said, making a face.

"What she's saying is that you need to focus on you," Alice translated. There was a quiet knock on the door and Edward walked in. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt from the night before.

"Um, Seth is going to take me back to my condo. I need some clothes if I'm staying here for a few days," he said, his voice velvety, smooth and calming. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He smiled crookedly, ducking out of the office.

"Girl. Tap. That," Leah said. "If you don't, I will."

They stayed until Edward returned, freshly showered and his face shaved. He also had a duffel bag in his hand, with a computer bag slung across his chest. Bella nodded at him and focused her attention on the laptop on her father's desk. She stayed away, eating in the office and checking on her dad. She saw evidence that Edward had been there, with prescription bottles of antibiotics, supplies to redress her father's wounds and a box of sterile gloves. After kissing her father's forehead, she went to her bedroom. Edward's door was closed, but she heard the television. He was inside.

"I can't," Bella said, shaking her head and closing her door tightly. She showered, scrubbing her body and methodically counting her scars. She shook her head, slathering on body lotion and blow drying her hair, allowing it to fall into natural curls. Climbing into bed, she lay down and tried to sleep. However, each time she tried, she saw Embry – his evil gaze, his sneering smile and his seething anger at her for just being a Swan. She bit her lip, slipping from the covers and went across the hall. She knocked but didn't wait for him to answer. She walked in.

Edward was bare-chested. His eyes widened as he saw Bella inside the door. She shook her head, walking toward him and clambered onto the bed. She crawled up his body, straddling his hips. Her fingers traced his jaw. "Make me forget," she whispered before kissing him, her lips moving hesitantly over his. He stopped her, his hands holding her face. "Please, Edward?"

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Edward, just help me forget. Everything was good when I was with you," she said, her hands gliding up his shoulders and taking purchase in his soft hair.

He wanted to be noble, but her body was so inviting, so soft against his. Everything in his mind told him that this was a bad idea. A horrible idea, really, but seeing her again made him yearn for what could have been. His fingers danced along her bare arms. He wanted to know what happened, but he kissed her. His tongue slid into her mouth, snaking his arms around her tiny waist. She moaned, rocking against him. He rolled them, falling into the cradle of her thighs. He brushed her hair back, kissing down her neck. She arched against him. He kept kissing her, nudging the straps of her nightgown down over her shoulders. "Edward," she breathed.

"Just feel, beautiful," he said, his teeth nipping at her collarbone. His hands tugged on her nightgown and it slipped down, revealing her pert breasts. His lips moved from her collarbone, suckling on her skin. He wrapped his lips around her nipple, flicking the dusty rose bud with fervor. He cupped her other breast, twisting her other nipple with his fingers. Bella mewled, begging for more. Edward gladly gave her more. It was worth it, being able to taste her, touch her. He dreamt about being with her like this for five years. He had been worried about her, even though she'd disappeared. His hands, warm and soft, slid down her ribcage, easing her nightgown over her hips. She was bare, save for a pair of simple white panties. He crawled up her body, staring into eyes. They weren't empty. They were shimmering with desire. He pressed tender kisses on her forehead, eyes, jaw and ending with her lips. "You're exquisite."

She opened her mouth, ready to argue.

"No arguments, Bella," he said, arching a brow. "You were beautiful five years ago and now? You're beyond gorgeous." He kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She moaned, pushing on his shoulder and straddling his trim hips. Her tongue tasted his neck, sucking on his pulse point. She marked him, claiming him as hers, even if it was just for one night. Her hands slid down his muscular torso and she palmed his hardness over his scrub pants. He grunted, stilling her hand and flipped her easily, caging her with his body. "Tonight, is about you." He slithered down her body, tugging her panties off. His hand eased down her belly, through her neatly trimmed curls and he circled her clit. Bella whimpered, her lip being gnawed by her teeth. Edward kissed her, pulling her lip from her teeth and nibbling on it with his own.

Bella's legs spread apart as Edward's fingers toyed with her body. She was wet, and she needed her release. "Edward," she gasped. "Fuck …"

"Soon, Bella," he said, making his way down her body and spreading her legs further. He nipped at her hip bones, making her squeak. He smiled against her pale skin, burying his face between her legs and attacking her pussy with fervor. His tongue ran along her folds, tasting her spicy, earthy flavor. It was one of the many things that he remembered about that night – how she tasted, and he loved her essence on his tongue, coating his lips. Being between her legs, devouring her delectable body brought back the memories for that fateful evening.

Pushing two fingers into her heat, she bucked against his body. He kept his mouth on her as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her core. She was so wet, so tight. Her arousal spilled out of her, unhindered and covered his tongue and lips. She rolled her body, moving sensually and making him harder than he'd ever been, save for that night. He growled against her, flicking her clit with his tongue and curling his fingers inside her body. Bella's hands wove into his hair, tugging on it harshly, and holding him between her legs. "Oh, God. Edward … don't stop," she pleaded.

He gladly obliged her request, sucking her clit between his teeth, nipping at it gently. She rocked against his face, babbling incoherently as her arousal increased. His pinky grazed her rosette and she moaned, loudly. He sucked, nipped and thrust into her, feeling her body clench around his hand. She was still as responsive as he'd remembered. Her lithe body undulated, like a lazy wave on the ocean, moving in concert with each thrust, each stroke of his tongue. His teeth nipped at her clit and her orgasm zipped through her, making her body arch of the bed and she screamed, waves of pleasure washing over her.

Edward kept his mouth on her, reveling in the sweetness of her release. He kissed her pussy and crawled up her body. She was panting heavily, her eyes closed, and body covered in a delightful flush. His fingers glided over her pale skin, tracing nonsensical patterns on her belly. She blinked over to him, a sated smile spreading over her face. "I haven't felt … I mean …"

"I'm the bomb?" he quipped, a crooked smirk spreading over his lips. Bella giggled, but stopping abruptly and, covering her mouth and her eyes widening. He pulled hands away from her mouth. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. Bella looked at him, kissing his lips and tasting her essence on his mouth. She pulled back, a wicked glint in her eye. "You're not done, are you?"

"Not by a long shot, beautiful," he said, shimmying down his scrub pants. He reached to his wallet, which was on the nightstand, and pulled out a condom. Bella expertly put it on and Edward maneuvered himself, so he was in the cradle of her thighs. Brushing his lips with hers, he slid into her tight body. "Fuck, Bella."

"Yes, fuck Bella," she pleaded, her fingers splayed on his ass. He smirked, thrusting up into her body and making her moan in pleasure. He relentless as he stroked inside her, filling every inch of her tight, sweet pussy. He crashed his lips against hers, nibbling on her lips. She whimpered, pushing down and wanting to feel his hardness, completing her. "God damn it. Your cock is hard, Edward."

"I haven't been this hard in years, Bella," he snarled, sucking on her neck before sitting up, back on his haunches. His hands gently squeezed her breasts as he pounded into her. She snaked her hand down her body, rubbing her clit and feeling his arousal as he easily stroked into her. "Fuck, baby. Your hands look so good as they rub your pussy. I can feel your fingers on me."

"Harder, Edward," she pleaded. "Fuck me harder, Edward."

He draped one leg over his arm, spreading her legs further. He looked down to where they were joined. He watched as his cock disappeared within her pussy. He eagerly thrust into her harder, pushing his body deeper into hers. He saw her arousal coating his cock. The sound of his thighs slapping hers were the only sounds in the room. Her whimpers also broke through, rocking her hips with his. "Bella, keep rubbing your clit. I'm so fucking close."

"Yesssss," she hissed, her fingers circling her clit quickly and looking up at him. He moved so quickly, pounding into her relentlessly. "Edward! Oh, GOD!"

"That's it, baby. Come for me," he snarled, moving his hips so his cock could stroke her g-spot. He watched as she threw her head back, her breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust of his body. He gripped her hips and felt his balls tighten. Her mouth fell open and she bucked uncontrollably. "Fuck, Bella, you're gorgeous when you come."

"Ed-ward," she moaned as her body shattered. "Don't stop." _Don't let go … stay …_

"I won't Bella," he choked out as his own orgasm swelled. His cock hardened, making it difficult to move inside her. She was so tight, so hot. "Fuck! Fuck! I'm …" He grunted with each thrust and his stomach clenched with his impending climax. With a low snarl, his cock twitched, filling the condom. He kept thrusting until his body softened and he collapsed in exhaustion. He lay down, trying to catch his breath. He pulled Bella into his arms. She was stiff. "Relax, beautiful."

"I don't cuddle," she whispered.

"Tough. I do," he answered, nuzzling her curls and kissing her neck until her body slowly relaxed. He moved his mouth to her lips, brushing his mouth over his. "Don't go, Bella."

"I don't know," she said.

"Please, stay. I want to take care of the condom. Don't leave," he said. She bit her lip and nodded, knowing that she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. He kissed her, deeper this time before getting off the bed. He quickly took care of the condom and went back to the bed. Bella hesitantly moved, putting her head on his chest. He held her close. Blinking down, he saw that Bella was already asleep, her naked body suctioned to hers.

~o~o~o~

Edward stayed for the rest of the weekend and while he was there, Bella had softened. She didn't flinch when he touched her. She even seemed to want it. She would find him, reaching for his hand or sliding her arms around his waist. He gladly gave her the affection. It was something that she needed but hadn't gotten for a long time.

Charlie was recovering but would be laid up for at least another two weeks, if not longer. Edward wanted Charlie to come to the hospital for further tests, but Charlie was as stubborn as a mule, saying he was doing fine. By the end of the third day, Edward had to go back to the hospital. Bella was distant, preparing for their inevitable separation. They'd had three days of affection, hot sex and happiness. The sad reality was that Edward was not a part of her life and never could be.

However, since the night that Bella and Edward made love, Bella hadn't had a nightmare since. She'd felt safe, protected. His arms were the best dream catcher, stopping the night terrors from coming. His lips were a welcome distraction, soft and pliant against hers. And his cock? Eight and half inches of perfection, reminding her that she was a woman who had desires, needs and wants.

Charlie was on the couch when Edward walked down from the room he'd stayed in. He was dressed in a pair of scrubs, with a stethoscope around his neck and an ID hanging from his pocket. "Now, if there is any discomfort, Mr. Swan, please, call."

"I know. But, I've been shot enough times to know the drill," Charlie grumped. "Can we rely on you in the future?"

"No, Dad," Bella answered. "Dr. Cullen has a life and he's … it would be best if we find another doctor, not associated with a hospital." Edward hid his disappointment but understood her reasoning. From whispers, he knew that Bella's family dabbled in illegal activities. Bella turned to him, her face hard once again. "Seth will take you to your condo and you can drive to work. We'll keep someone nearby, just in case."

"Should I be worried?" Edward asked.

"No. We kept you protected," Bella nodded. She reached into the desk and pulled out an envelope. "Your payment …"

Edward took it, but he let his fingers graze along her wrist. She shuddered. "Walk with me?" he asked. Bella blushed, walking him to the garage. He pressed the envelope back into her hands. "I can't take this."

"Why? You helped my father, even after I …" she muttered. "You didn't have to."

"Bella, this became more than just a doctor and his patient when I kissed you," he said, his fingers gliding along her chin. "Yes, it was a unique situation."

"I threatened to kill you," she said, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't," he snorted. "And as weird as it sounds, you looked hot with that gun."

"You're weird," Bella deadpanned.

"I've been called worse," he shrugged. "I just can't, in my right mind, take this payment. Perhaps, donate it if you feel so strongly about paying me."

"Where?" she asked. "I'd rather pay you, but since you're being so stubborn."

"Takes one to know one," he quipped, dropping his face and kissing her. She squeaked indignantly. "And donate to the American Cancer Society. I lost my mom to breast cancer."

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. "I didn't know …"

"Not many people do. It's why I became a doctor. I wanted to become an oncologist to help heal the cancer-ridden patients, but I loved the excitement of the emergency room, and hated the sadness when a patient lost their battle," he shrugged. His hand slid down her arm, threading their fingers. "I hope that I see you again."

"I don't know," Bella said. "I can't have something happen to you."

"And it will happen to me if I'm with you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, her eyes hardening. The wall was going back up. She looked at him, memorizing his face. "I can't let you be snuffed out because of me, Edward. I could never forgive myself." She threw her arms around him, kissing him powerfully, wanting to feel his lips against hers. He held her tightly, his hands gripping her hips. Breaking away harshly, she stepped back. With one more look, she turned on her heel and left.

Edward stood there, holding his fingers to his lips, reveling in the feeling of her mouth moving with his. It wasn't until Seth clearing his throat that he moved. He blew out a breath, following the young man out to the massive SUV that dropped him off at his condo, where he picked up his Volvo.

The overnight shift at Virginia Mason was dragging. Edward used the time to catch up on his charting and reading medical journals. As he worked, his mind kept drifting back to Bella. It was the taste of the forbidden fruit. Now, that he'd had it, he needed more.

"Cullen, you're up," said one of the attending physicians. "A man complaining of abdominal pain."

"Where?" Edward asked, taking the proffered chart.

"He's a VIP. One of the trauma rooms."

A VIP was a patient who usually had a history of complaining about everything. They were kept sequestered from the other patients since they didn't want their venom to be spread. Edward walked into the trauma room, blinking up. "Mr. Call?"

"That's me," said a young man. He was in his early to mid-twenties. His face was covered in sweat and he gripped his stomach. Edward had never seen him before.

"What seems to be the problem?" Edward asked, walking toward his patient. "It says that you're experiencing abdominal pain?"

"That's it," Mr. Call smirked, hopping off the bed and pushing Edward against the doorway, a knife to his throat. "Strangely enough, I feel much better. Don't. Fucking. Scream." He flicked the door locked and moved Edward so he was against the wall. He pressed the knife against Edward's throat, causing blood to spill out. "You had her, didn't you?"

"Had who?" Edward asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You fucked Isabella," he sneered, inhaling deeply. "I can smell her on you. My boss won't like that." Mr. Call kept his elbow to Edward's neck and he dragged the knife down his torso, ripping the scrub top and leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "Boss said I could have fun with you. My knife hasn't had a chance to play. I'd love to gut you like a pig." He flicked his wrist and skin near Edward's ribs was torn open.

The door was slammed open and Seth came barreling in. Bella was on his heels, her eyes dark and cold. "Oh, look, Miss Mafia is here." He released Edward, thinking he could come back to him. He fell forward, gripping his bleeding wound. "I can finish what I started, five years ago."

Bella was shaking, caught in a flashback. She felt the pain of that same knife being dragged across her face. Embry crossed to her, his knife, which was covered in Edward's blood, ripping her shirt open. "I bet your pussy is so tight."

"No," she hissed, reaching behind her and stabbing him in the chest. "Never!"

"You cunt!" he roared, pulling the blade out from his stomach, causing the wound to bleed freely. "You're going to die." His face turned an unnatural shade of puce. "God damn it, I can't kill you. But, I can kill him." Embry turned, flinging his knife and caught Edward in the bicep, making him cry out, collapsing to his knees.

"You don't call the shots," Bella said. "I do. Now, why can't you kill me?" She walked to Embry. Seth stood behind him, holding his arms taut. "If you tell me the truth, I'll consider keeping you alive, if only to torture you." She pressed her knuckles into his bleeding stomach wound. "Answer me or I'll pull out your intestines through your navel."

"Jacob Black wants an alliance," Embry hissed, his russet skin paling to a sickly gray. "He wants you as his wife, combining forces with your family and the Wolf Pack."

"And by wife, you mean a hole to fuck," Bella sneered. Embry's eyes widened. "Then, I assume, I'd be shared by every man in the Wolf Pack. The word no would not exist for me. I would be raped daily. I'd rather die." She smiled, cold and wicked. "No deal, Mr. Call." In the blink of an eye, she used two knives to cut across his neck, efficiently cutting his jugular. His last words were a disgusting gurgle as he fell forward.

Edward watched, in a haze of pain and confusion. Bella blinked to him, her eyes still evil, cold. She blew out a breath, walking toward him. He pressed his back against the unforgiving wall. "You …" he wheezed.

Her brows furrowed, and she nodded. "This is who I am," Bella said. "I'm the Donna of the Mafia Crime Family. I should have _never_ involved you." She opened her mouth, shaking her head. "But, you are involved. You're as much of a target as I am." She walked to him, whispering, "Forgive me. I need to do this to keep you safe." She injected a sedative into Edward's neck and he collapsed. Seth picked him up, placing him on a gurney. Bella called to the cleaners that were on staff at Virginia Mason, telling them about the mess in trauma room two.

In the span of a week, Bella's father had been shot and nearly killed. She'd been reunited with the man who made her feel safe, secure and even loved – _but not anymore, not after today_. She'd fought and killed her worst nightmare in Embry Call, the man who disfigured her for life. Her mind was a jumble of emotions, fear and shame the most predominant ones.

As she left the hospital, Edward's unconscious form in the backseat of the SUV, with his head cradled in her lap, she prayed for his forgiveness and understanding. Maybe, with his goodness, his light, her soul could be redeemed. She needed his gentle healing.

 _Il donna e il doctore …_

Could it be possible?

Bella hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thank you to everyone who read my story for the _Godfather of All Writing Contests_. I'm so thrilled with the outcome and the stories submitted were nothing short of awesome! So well written! I've decided to expand this. It'll probably be a novella, not a full-length fic, similar to _Mechanics and Mistletoe_ or _A Thin Line Between Love and Hate_. I'm rereading my submission to see where things will be going. Thank you for reading and supporting me!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter Two**

Bella watched over Edward as Jasper stitched up his wounds. "Bella, he's going to need surgery for his arm," Jasper murmured. "I think his bicep is completely torn from Embry's blade."

"I'll take care of it," Bella hissed, glaring at Jasper.

"My brother, Peter, is a doc," Jasper said. "He's the one who showed me how to suture."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Bella sneered, shooting up angrily. "I wouldn't have had to involve Edward!" She sat back down angrily, and brushed Edward's hair back, frowning deeply. He was terrified of her. He'd seen her kill, morph into the woman she called 'Scar', her violent alter ego, stemmed from the horrible attack five years ago. Granted, the man she'd killed was the one who sliced up her face and injured Edward at Virginia Mason. Embry's death was justified. But, Edward was still terrified of what Bella did.

"Bella, my brother is a war hero, a captain in the army. He can help out in a pinch, like with this injury, but he's not cut out for our life," Jasper said, wrapping Edward's neck with gauze. "I'll call him. I believe he's got some leave coming up." Bella nodded. "He'll be out for a few more hours. I'm going to call Rosalie to arrange for some 'time off' for Doc Cullen."

"Make it as legit as possible, Jasper," Bella whispered. He nodded and left the bedroom where Edward was resting. His arm was wrapped, but still bleeding. She picked up his other hand, threading fingers with his and stared at his face. Even in rest, he was in agony, but still so handsome. Getting up and shaking her head, she walked to the window and overlooked the backyard. It was nearly dawn, with rain coming down gently in the lavender light.

"You should probably change, Bella," said Charlie. She turned, seeing her father. He was gripping a cane, his face drawn and covered in sweat.

"You should probably be in bed, Dad," Bella countered, arching a brow. She helped him to a chair and he sat down heavily. "Do you need a pain killer?"

"Nah. I'm fine. I just moved too far, too fast, but I wanted check on Doc Cullen," Charlie replied jutting his chin at the injured man in the bed. "He took excellent care of me. I hope you're doing the same for him."

"He needs surgery for his arm," Bella muttered. "Something about his bicep. Jasper is going to bring in his brother, who's a military man."

"He'll need surgery sooner rather than later if he wants to have full use of his arm," Charlie said, staring at his daughter. "Bells, I see how you look at him. You care about him."

"Well, you see how much my care helped him," Bella jeered, her hands clenched into tight, angry fists. "He was attacked at his job by the same monster who slaughtered my face."

"He's one less monster to worry about. I'm assuming you ended him," Charlie asked and Bella nodded with a curt, angry nod. "And that's why you're covered in blood."

"Not all of it was Embry's," Bella snapped. "Some of it was …" Her voice caught, and she blinked back at Edward. "We need to help Edward get his life back. He shouldn't be involved with us. I fucked up, Dad. I shouldn't have called him. I had a moment of weakness. I let my emotions … my love for you … I put his life at risk."

"If you think that love is a weakness, you're wrong, little one," Charlie growled, using her childhood nickname, causing her to bristle angrily. "Love is a source of strength."

"I disagree," Bella argued. She looked at Edward and shook her head. "I'll see to his injuries and arrange for a handsome payment, insuring that he has a comfortable life. Then, I'm walking away from his life." She looked at her father. "You should be in bed, Dad. Come on. I'll help you."

"No, I'm going to stay," Charlie sighed. "You shower and get some rest." Bella glowered at Charlie, her body trembling angrily. "Now, Isabella. You need to be on point, especially now. My guess is that the Wolf Pack knows that one of their main enforcers is gone. They will want retaliation. We're …" Bella nodded abruptly, leaving the room and walking across the hall to her bedroom. She stripped out of her ruined clothing and went into the shower, leaning heavily against the marble walls while the blood went down the drain and the water drowned out her tears.

By that afternoon, Peter Whitlock was flown into Seattle. He brought his wife and trained nurse, Charlotte, with him. Edward was moved down to the clinic that was set up by Peter. Edward's wounds were not severe, but he did need minor surgery to repair the damage to his arm. Peter worked quickly and efficiently, repairing the damage Embry's knife caused to his bicep. He'd need some physical therapy but would make a full recovery, thanks to Jasper's quick thinking and excellent triage skills. Bella made herself scarce, focusing her attention on the news at Virginia Mason.

Embry Call was incinerated after his death and there was no information regarding the attack on Dr. Edward Cullen at the hospital. The security feeds were erased, thanks to Embry's interference and with the help of Rosalie, Edward was on medical leave due to an injury sustained on the job. Rosalie went in as a legal representative for Edward, explaining what had happened, a torn bicep muscle and at least six weeks off to recuperate without any sort of repercussions from his boss. Rosalie pulled the legal card, and all was arranged for Edward.

It gave Bella six weeks to erase herself from Edward's life. If anything, it would prove to be fairly easy based on his fearful expression after she'd gutted Embry like a fish. If only she had a neuralizer thing from that movie, _Men in Black,_ to erase his memories.

"Miss Swan?"

Bella blinked up, seeing Peter Whitlock. He was tall, like Jasper, but carried himself with pride and a calm confidence. "Dr. Whitlock. I apologize for pulling you into this," she said.

"I know what my brother does, and I support him in his decisions. I love him," Dr. Whitlock shrugged. "Your friend will be fine."

"He's not my friend," Bella said, her voice cold, detached. "But, I appreciate your help and expect your discretion, sir."

"And you'll have it, Miss Swan," he answered, nodding solemnly. "I also checked on your father. He's healing well, but he should not be moving around as much."

"He's stubborn as fuck. I guess it runs in the family," Bella snorted. "How long are you in town?"

"For a week," Dr. Whitlock nodded. "My brother is letting me stay with him."

"You can stay here," Bella offered. "You can stay in the south wing."

"Thank you, but no," Dr. Whitlock smiled. "We'll stay with Jasper and Alice. I'm going to wait until Dr. Cullen to wake up from the anesthesia. He was still asleep when I came up to check in with you."

"Is he still downstairs?"

"He's in the mini hospital you have in your basement, yes," Dr. Whitlock chuckled. "Charlotte's with him."

"Please, help yourself to anything you want from the kitchen," Bella said, getting up from the desk. She led him to the kitchen and Harry was there, talking with the woman, Carmen, who acted as housekeeper and chef, along with the object of Harry's affection. Harry's wife, Sue, had passed away from a brain aneurysm shortly after Seth turned ten. Carmen smiled brightly as Bella gestured for Dr. Whitlock to enter the kitchen. She turned on her heel, walking down to the basement.

"He's starting to wake up, Miss Swan," Charlotte said.

"Thank you," Bella murmured, sitting down on the stool next to Edward on a hospital gurney. She reached for his hand but pulled her hand back. _Remove yourself, don't engage._ Charlotte fluttered around the bed, darting away and fussing in the closet where the supplies were stored. Edward's eyes shifted, and he moaned. "Dr. Cullen?" she whispered.

His eyes flickered, slowly opening. He looked around, seeing Charlotte first. She smiled at him and nodded to Bella. He looked over to Bella, his eyes wary. He stared at her, unsure how to perceive the woman sitting next to him. Her eyes were cold but swirling with concern.

"Can you tell me your name?" Charlotte asked.

"Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen," he answered. His voice, usually honeyed and smooth, was rough and raspy from the intubation from the surgery and the injury to his neck.

"Are you in any pain, Dr. Cullen?" Charlotte pressed.

"Yes," he nodded. "My neck. My arm."

"Understood," Charlotte said. "I'm going to get Peter. He'll probably give you something for the pain."

"Peter?" Edward croaked.

"He's a doctor," Bella murmured. "Jasper, one of my employees, Peter is his brother."

"I'll be right back, Miss Swan," Charlotte said, leaving the room.

Edward tracked as the petite woman left the room. He blinked back to Bella, his mind foggy and the pain clouding his thoughts. Bella was standing up, her eyes downcast and she was wringing her hands. "You killed that man," he said, watching her suspiciously.

"I did," Bella muttered. "He was the man who did this." She gestured to her face. "He was the one who …"

"He told me," Edward answered. "He said he wanted to finish the job."

"He wouldn't have been able to," Bella snorted. "My father made sure that he couldn't be able to do that …" She wanted to reach for his hand, to feel his warmth, but she clenched her hands into tight fists. "But, that doesn't mean he wouldn't have done it … with _other_ things."

"I don't want to even think about that," Edward said, shaking his head roughly and his skin paling. Bella shot up, grabbing a bucket and held it out for him as he retched. She put it near the door, sitting back down and handing Edward some water. "Sorry … you don't need to see that …"

"I know the drill," she shrugged. "I've helped my dad recuperate from more than one surgery and gunshot wounds." She looked at him, holding the water for him and he sipped it tentatively. "Better?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I saw you … you … I mean, that guy …" Edward sputtered. "You sliced him to pieces."

"I was repaying the favor," Bella said coldly. "I should have done more, but I was concerned about you. That made me sloppy."

"Wait, it happened at where I work!" Edward hissed.

"You're covered. You're on medical leave for six weeks," Bella said, shooting up and walking to the foot of the bed. "You 'tore' a bicep muscle and are on leave." She looked at him, seeing him scowl and making her heart lurch. "I'm sorry I pulled you into this. I'm doing everything I can to separate myself from your life. You don't need my brand of bullshit. So, after today …" She turned and made to leave.

"Bella, stop," Edward said. "What makes you think that I don't need 'your brand of bullshit'?"

"You saw me kill a monster in cold blood. I'm just like him … a monster," Bella scoffed, gripping the door jamb. "It's best that …"

"I'm an adult, Bella. I could have ignored your call," Edward argued. "I didn't, and I came. I'm involved now. Now, I'm freaking the fuck out that you can do what you did to Embry. You scare the shit out of me, to be honest."

"You have every right to be scared of me. I've threatened your life in more ways than two," she muttered. "First, by calling you to help my Dad and then again by … I'm sorry, Edward." She had a few tears fell down her cheeks. She wiped them away hastily. She took another breath, shaking her head. "I don't want to be you in further danger." Turning around, she looked at him. Despite having surgery, he was still so gorgeous. "I never wanted this. I never wanted you to be caught in the crosshairs of my fucked-up life."

"Bella, please come back," Edward murmured. He shifted and reached out with his good arm. Despite her trepidation, she walked back to him and took his hand. His fingers were cold. She got up, grabbing another blanket and covering his legs. He smiled tiredly, taking her hand again, squeezing her fingers. "How? How did you get roped into all of this?"

"My father," she answered. "Originally, I was supposed to work on the business side. I went to college for business until I dropped out, but this happened." She pointed to her scarred face. "I refused to be stuck behind a desk. My father taught me everything once I was healed and I became the monster you see before you. I couldn't let another man touch me like that and I had to bring him down. I have to bring them down. They ruined my life. They ruined what should have been a wonderful moment with you." She smiled sadly, threading their fingers together and reveling in the strength in his hands. "I had such a crush on you."

"Had?" Edward asked, his voice tired. "Past tense?"

"I still do," Bella shrugged, a soft blush covering her face. "But, I'm a killer." She pulled her hand back and the wall went up immediately. "I can't … Edward, you deserve so much better than me. A sweet, loving girl who is capable of showing emotions. I can't do that. I won't do that. I'm good at anger, malice. Love? No. Kindness? I don't fucking think so." Smoothing her shirt, she looked at him. "Dr. Whitlock will help you, along with Charlotte. You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Bella," Edward whispered. She left him in the room and he watched her leave helplessly, much like the night she was called away five years ago. Charlotte walked back into the room, holding a clipboard and holding a syringe. "I don't want the pain medication. I need Bella to come back."

"Dr. Cullen, to be honest, when Miss Swan puts her mind to something, she …" Charlotte said, looking at the young doctor. "You know what she's capable of and you're still …"

"You're a nurse. You know what PTSD looks like, right?" Edward said, arching a brow. "Bella is living, breathing proof of what PTSD can look like." He grimaced and shifted on the gurney. "She's determined to keep me safe by walking away. I did that and I'm here, in this makeshift clinic in the basement of her mansion. I can either fight to stay away, move from Seattle and walk away from her. Or, I can accept the fact that I'm destined to be a part of her life. Am I freaking the fuck out? Yes, but she needs help."

"Miss Swan doesn't need a white knight, Dr. Cullen," Charlotte said quietly. She looked at him, her lips pursed. "What she needs is someone to love her …" Shaking her head, she sighed. "I agree with you about the PTSD. I was there the night when she was brought in to Harborview all those years ago. It was how I met my husband, Peter, was through that night." She continued to look at Edward. "You need to rest, though. Please, take the medication?"

"Can I get something to eat first?" Edward asked. "My stomach is unsettled."

"Sure, Dr. Cullen," Charlotte nodded.

"Edward, please," he insisted. "Look, Charlotte, I've got nobody. My mom died from breast cancer and my dad was taken suddenly from a massive heart attack just as I was starting medical school. I'm not giving up on the one person who made me feel _alive_ since their deaths. Even if she said that she was a monster … which she's not. I see glimpses of that sweet girl I'd met, but she's so … hardened."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Edward," Charlotte murmured. She put the syringe in her pocket. "I'll get you something to eat. Peter will be down in a bit to check your sutures." She left, and Edward leaned back, closing his eyes. He barely registered as a blonde doctor checked him out, saying that his injuries were doing well. After a protein shake and some pain medication, Edward drifted off.

~o~o~o~o~

A week passed, and Edward had stayed at the Swan mansion. Dr. Peter Whitlock, who was a captain in the United States Army, said that his bicep injury was healing well and that in a couple of weeks, Edward could begin physical therapy for his arm, to rebuild the strength he'd lost and to hone his fine motor skills. Peter's younger brother, Jasper, would help with the physical therapy since he was a trained medic.

Bella made herself scarce, hiding away from Edward and ignoring him to try and cut the strings from him. She was attached to him, but she couldn't let that continue. The ghost of her past was a comfort and a cruel reminder of all she lost. Edward did hear the screams from across the hall from her room, which Harry said that they had returned with a vengeance. Charlie tried to soothe her, but her screams were gut-wrenching and blood-curdling. Edward wanted to help, but Charlie shook his head and said to give her time.

One day, ten days after the 'incident', as Edward called it in his mind, he was eating breakfast with Harry and Carmen. Edward was a bit uncomfortable as he watched the two of them flirt obnoxiously. That came to an abrupt halt when a large bear of a man came into the house along with a gorgeous blonde supermodel. The bear stared at Edward, a dimply grin spreading over his face and holding out his hand. "You must be the doc to replace Banner. I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my girlfriend, Rosalie."

"Um, Dr. Edward Cullen," Edward replied shaking his hand. "And I don't think Bella wants me anywhere near this life … she's made her opinion quite clear by ignoring me. I've just been staying here since I don't have anyone to help me out at home. Harry and Carmen are awesome." He shifted uncomfortably as his arm ached while the muscles continued to work on healing from the surgery that Peter had performed.

"Fuck that," Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes and sucking her teeth. "That girl … I love her to pieces, but she doesn't get it." She shook her head. She kissed Emmett on the lips. "I'm going to talk to some sense into her. I hope you stick around, Doc. Bella needs some good loving."

"He makes her human, Rose," Harry shrugged. "Softens her up."

"She doesn't want that," Edward argued, frowning deeply.

"Again, fuck that," Rosalie spat. She turned on her heel and disappeared around the corner.

"How's the arm?" Emmett asked. "You okay?"

"It hurts. I can feel the muscle rebuild itself, causing the nerves to twinge. Peter said I can start physical therapy next week. Um, what do you do?" Edward questioned.

"I run some clubs," Emmett answered, a smile ghosting over his face. From that smile, Edward could tell he did more than 'ran clubs', but he wasn't about to expand on that. Emmett poured himself some coffee and he sat down, swiping a bagel from a tray. "I think you'd enjoy _Black Jacks,_ which is a casino and dance club _._ I'll even give you a discount on your membership fee, Edward. I like you. You've got balls. Sticking around after Bella went full on 'Scar' on Embry's ass? Nice …"

"Scar?" Edward muttered.

"She's known for her …" Emmett said, pointing to his face and gesturing up and down, indicating Bella's scar from her attack. "She's a badass of epic proportions. She can kick my ass from here to …"

"Shut up, Emmett," Harry growled, tossing a strawberry at him. "Ignore him. His ass writes checks his mouth can't cash." He shook his head. "My apologies, Doc."

"It's the damn truth, though," Emmett shrugged. "I love Bella. She's the little sister I never had. I hate that …" There was a hard thump and Emmett grimace. "Fuck! Harry, quit abusing me! I need to be able to walk, old man!"

"Shut your god damn mouth. Doc Cullen knows some, but not all of it. Part of it is due to Charlie and Bella's gag order. So, shut the fuck up," Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Are you meeting with Charlie?"

"Yeah," Emmett answered. "Is he in his office?"

"He is, Emmett," said Bella as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black sweater, hugging her curves. "He got your email. He's waiting for you. Rose is with him, too. Harry, you're needed as well." She looked at Edward, her eyes flat and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Miss Bella, come. Please join Doc Cullen for breakfast," Carmen said kindly. "I'll make your favorite, cinnamon French toast."

"I'm …" Bella said. She blinked to Edward, who was intently focused on his own breakfast of eggs and sausage, extra protein for his healing arm. He was idly pushing the eggs around, trying not to take Bella's slight personally. "That sounds great, Carmen. I appreciate it." She sat down at the island, giving Edward a tiny smile. "You look better, Edward. How's your arm?"

"Better," he answered. "You look …" He stared at her, seeing her empty eyes, pale skin and dark circles beneath her eyes … she looked beautiful, but so broken, a hollow shell of the woman he knew five years ago.

"I know I look like shit. My nightmares are back," she said. "You'd think that if I killed my attacker, that they'd go away. No, it's only getting worse. Only this time … Embry doesn't stop." Edward reached across the table and took her hand. She flinched, trembling at his touch. Tugging her hand back, she stared at the quartz countertop. "I'm not good for you, Edward."

"Who are you to say that you're not good for me?" Edward asked. "Bella, I have _no one_. I live for my job. My mother died from breast cancer and my dad had a sudden heart attack just as I was entering medical school. I went through the motions of life and only subsisting on coffee, medical texts and classes. Then, I met you. Forced to tutor you by my mentor and semi-adoptive father, Dr. Masen. At first, I wasn't sure if I could handle it. My schedule was packed at it was and adding an undergraduate student struggling with basic biology? But, you made me feel something other than grief since their deaths. And when we made love? I never even imagined feeling like that, Bella."

"Me neither," she whispered. "You made me happy. I felt joy … I hadn't felt that ever in my life. Maybe when I was a kid, but not as an adult and never since that night I was …" She ran her finger over her scar. "I'm just … I know I'm fucked up, Edward. After you, I …"

"We're both fucked up," Edward shrugged. "Bella, I know that you are involved in shit that I know nothing about. I also know that I don't want to force you into something that you don't want."

"I want this," she blurted. "But, I don't know how to … I've never had a _real_ relationship, Edward. Only one-night stands, if that. I most certainly did not make love after you." She blushed and twisted a napkin in her hands. "Cuddling, comfort, affection? They're as foreign to me as happiness and joy." She looked up at Edward, her eyes worried and unsure. "With me, your life will be in constant danger, Edward. You're too good to be lost in my darkness. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to cause you more pain."

"And you're too beautiful to be alone. You're not dark, Bella. You're not a monster," Edward whispered, his good hand cupping her cheek. "Have you killed anyone that didn't deserve it? For sport?" She shook her head. "I know what I'm asking for, what I'm getting into. I want this, too. Part of me is freaking the fuck out since I know what you're capable of, but I'm also drawn to you, Bella."

"But, if something else happens to you, I don't know what I'd do, Edward," she murmured, her eyes trained on his arm that was strapped to his chest with a sling. "I don't want to be the reason you die."

"And I don't want you to die not knowing how I feel about you, Bella," Edward countered. They were sitting so close, sharing the same breath. She took his face in her hands, her fingers gliding over his jaw. "Give us a chance."

"Even though I'm …" she whispered, but was cut off by a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. Bella's body melted against his. With his good arm, he held her close and gently nipped at her mouth. She moaned, tangling her hands into his hair, reveling in its softness. They broke apart, breathing heavily. "How is it that everything feels better after a kiss from you?"

"Because a kiss from me is the cure-all to all the world's ills," Edward quipped. Bella arched a brow. "I feel the same away about kissing you, Bella." He brushed a curl away from her cheek. "I know that your world is far different from mine. More dangerous."

"I shouldn't have …" she growled, her fingers clenching his t-shirt.

"Don't, beautiful," Edward snapped. "I'm involved now. My life is different and for the first time since _that_ night, I feel alive."

"With a nasty scar on your arm," Bella grumped. Edward's lips pressed to her forehead, just above her scar that marred her face. She closed her eyes, sliding her arms around his neck. "But, with everything, I feel alive, too. I'm just terrified that … that your involvement with my family … I may lose you. I don't want that to happen." Pulling back, she stared into Edward's jade-colored orbs. "I don't want to lose you." Her cell phone beeped. Sliding it out of her jeans, she sighed. "I need to …"

"Go, Bella," Edward said, a crooked grin spreading over his face. "I'll be here."

"Okay," she breathed, stepping back and shifting on her feet. "I don't know when I'll be back. If it's not too late … can I see you?"

"I'll do you one better … I'd like to take you out on a date, beautiful," Edward smiled. Bella grinned and nodded. "You do what you need to do, and I'll be here." He kissed her tenderly. "Be safe, Bella."

She gave him a nod, hugging him tightly before she turned on her heel. She walked out of the kitchen. A few moments later, she left with Emmett and Charlie. Harry followed them, sliding a large gun into a shoulder holster. Rosalie came back into the kitchen, tapping on her cell phone. She blinked up, grinning widely and laughing. "She fell for your charms, eh?"

"How can you tell?" Edward asked.

"Swollen lips and your hair looks like Bella ran her fingers through it," Rosalie snickered. "I don't blame her. You're seriously hot, Doc."

"Um, thanks?" Edward laughed nervously. "I don't … Um, ah …"

"Relax, Hot Doc, I'm madly in love with Emmett," Rose snickered, taking Bella's seat. She crossed her legs daintily and pulled out a sleek black folder, opening it and leaning over it with a stern expression on her face. "Look, I've spoken with Charlie and he said that you're going to be sticking around for a while. I've already covered your ass with the arm injury."

"Thank you for that," Edward shrugged.

"It's not a problem, Edward," Rosalie said. "I know that you're aware that what Bella and Charlie do is not on the up-in-up. They do have legitimate business handlings, but a lot is illegal. The less you know, the better. I only know what I do because I'm their legal representation, along with Jason Jenks, who is my mentor, hiring me once I got out of law school. What I can tell you is that your safety is paramount."

"Ooookay," Edward said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Your condo was trashed," Rosalie said, her nose wrinkled. "The Wolf Pack … a rival family … they must have realized your connection to Bella. They did their research and yeah …"

"Fuck!" Edward growled. "Anything salvageable?"

"No," Rosalie answered. She saw Edward's face crumble. "We can replace anything you lost."

"Not the memories and photographs of my family," Edward growled, standing up angrily and walking to the window. "I want to go and see."

"That … that might not be possible, Edward … we …" Rosalie began.

"It's not a request," Edward snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Fine, but you're not going alone," Rosalie argued, tapping on her phone. "If something more happened to you, Bella would use her fucking knife to slice my hair off." She nodded. "Jasper will go with you." She put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "I hope you'll be able to salvage something, Doc. I'm sorry."

"When will he be here?" Edward asked.

"In a little bit," Rosalie sighed, looking down at her cell phone. "I'm going to stick around and work out some sort of package to help you get back on your feet."

"I don't want any money," Edward retorted. Rosalie arched a brow, shrugging nonchalantly. With a frustrated huff, Edward went back to his room, grabbing his house keys. He blew out a breath and tried to keep his emotions under control. He prayed that he would be able to save some things from his childhood, his family, from his ruined condo. A half hour later, Jasper, the man who'd stitched up Edward's neck, was at the house. Jasper nodded at Edward and they got into a black SUV. Rosalie left, driving the opposite direction, waving as she did.

"How's your neck?" Jasper asked.

"Fine. I removed the stitches," Edward replied. "They were itching and pulling."

"You did that with one hand?" Jasper snorted.

"Carmen helped," Edward said. "She held the mirror. Nice job with the sutures. Barely any scar." He stared out the window, adjusting the sling with his injured arm. He watched as they arrived in his neighborhood. "How did they get in? My condo is secure."

"From what I heard, one of the Wolf Pack, after finding out your home address, and acted like a member of the janitorial team from the building. They broke in and looked for any information regarding Bella. They trashed the place when they found nothing," Jasper said, his voice quiet, sad.

"What's the beef that this Wolf Pack has with Bella and Charlie?" Edward muttered.

"Rival families. And they're trying to join the families with an arranged marriage," Jasper said.

"I vaguely remember hearing that when I was bleeding the floor of the trauma room," Edward breathed. "Essentially, they want Bella to be their sex slave."

"Pretty much," Jasper grimaced. "We need to end them, if only to prevent Bella from having to marry that asshole."

"Charlie wouldn't allow that," Edward said.

"He'd rather hand everything to the Wolf Pack than allow it," Jasper sighed, pulling into Edward's condo complex. "He hates that Bella's even involved. He loves his daughter and wanted her to _not_ be involved in the life. He wanted her to have a cushy job, working on the business side, or even getting her law degree. Bella was always interested in being a lawyer."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jasper sighed, parking next to Edward's silver Volvo. "Come on. Let's check out your digs." They rode up the elevator and Edward unlocked the door. His once pristine condo was covered in broken glass, shards of metal and wood and tendrils of paper all over the floor. "Holy fuck."

Edward blinked, not really seeing the destruction of his home. He made his way slowly through his condo, pushing the mess away from the floor with his shoes. "I can't believe this," Edward choked out. He saw his laptop shattered on the kitchen counter. The appliances were broken, shattered. Food was spoiling on the floor, making the place smell rancid. "This smells awful."

"Worse than the shit that comes out of Emmett's ass," Jasper deadpanned. "I'll call a cleanup crew." They spent an hour at the condo until some guys from Jasper's crew came to start cleaning up the mess. Edward did manage to find his photo albums and was happy that his safe, which had been hidden behind a heavy bookcase, wasn't touched. In that safe, it held his medical license, passport and several other important documents, as well as his mother's jewelry and some other sentimental items. He loaded that up into a bag. "Edward, we'll take care of this."

"I can't come back here," Edward sighed. "Not with that crew looking for me and …" He shook his head. "Once it's clean, I'll put it up for sale."

" _We'll_ handle this, Edward," Jasper said, his eyes stern and his jaw twitching. "We'll arrange for the sale of your condo and everything else involved with it. The money made from the sale will be … we'll put it in an account in your name, but you cannot be involved. Please, trust me? Okay?"

Edward nodded resignedly. Shouldering the bag, they left the condo. Edward drove his own car, with Jasper following him to the Swan Mansion. Edward's life changed the moment when Bella called him, asking for his help. First, it was being dragged into whatever the Swans were doing and helping Charlie with his injuries. Then, he was attacked at his place of work, suffering a stab wound to the arm and a gash to his neck. Now, his condo was destroyed by the same monsters who'd attacked him. He should have been terrified, angry or confused. Perhaps, he was a little bit of all those emotions, but he was more worried about Bella and her involvement in all of this.

She may be a stone-cold killer, but she was merely a pawn in this deadly game of chess. A pawn with a lot more to lose than a condo. Her life was at stake … along with her freedom.

Edward was determined to do anything to keep her protected from the Wolf Pack, even at the cost of his own life. He cared for her a great deal five years ago, feeling more for her than any other person in his life, save for Dr. Masen. Now? He felt _more,_ and it shattered him the suffering she'd endured because of her life, her family.

Parking the car, Edward got out and stared at the mansion. Jasper came over to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "You okay, Doc?"

"No, but I will be," Edward said, blinking over to Jasper. "With her …"

~o~o~o~o~

Bella never made it back that night. When she came back to the house, the following morning, she was exhausted and bruised from a scuffle with a few members of the Wolf Pack. Edward saw her, growling lowly when he saw the bruises on her jaw. He dragged to his room and performed an examination, checking to see if anything was broken. Her jaw was nothing compared to the foul bruises on her torso and legs. "Bella …" he admonished, worry lacing his tone.

"I've had worse," she said, her voice wooden and hollow. "I just want to shower and sleep."

"Let me just finish checking you out," Edward chided, running his fingers along her ribcage. "I don't feel any breaks. I'd prefer you get an x-ray."

"No, I'm fine," she sighed, resigned to her fate of dealing with bad guys trying to hurt her and her family. With a brief kiss, she went to her bedroom and closed the door, flipping the lock. She closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes and her weary soul to shatter. Bella was done with this bullshit. Pulling out the phone she'd picked up from one of the dead guys who'd had the gall to attack one of her family's clubs, she turned it on. Scrolling through the contacts, she found the one she wanted and saved it to her cell phone. She turned off the cell phone and removed the battery, not wanting to ruin the plan she'd devised.

It was dangerous, reckless and beyond overdue. It was the only way she'd be truly happy. The only way …

Shaking her head, she stripped off her clothes and went to shower, scrubbing her body clean. When she was done, she opened the door, finding Edward sitting on the floor outside her room. "I heard you crying, beautiful," he murmured.

"I'm okay. Just in pain," she said, helping him to his feet. Edward arched a brow, not believing her statement. "Can you … um, can we … I really want to sleep with you."

"Bella, with your injuries …" Edward said, shifting on his feet.

"No, not sex," she said, laughing anxiously.

"Making love," Edward corrected.

"Right, that," Bella said, blushing. "I want to _snuggle_. I want to be close to you. I know it's the middle of the day …"

"Bella, I want to hold you, too," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "My room or yours?"

"Mine," she answered, tugging him into her bedroom. Closing the door, they made their way to Bella's queen-sized bed. Edward lay down first, shifting his injured arm, which was still in a sling. Bella pulled down some black-out shades, crawling into bed with him. She slid her arm around his trim waist and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm …"

"If you're thinking about apologizing, you can stop, Bella," Edward chuckled. "I want to be here with you."

She bit her lip, moving closer. "Okay. Thank you, Edward," she whispered. "I … want to be with you, too." _Forever_ , she added mentally. He kissed her forehead and held her flush to his chest. Her eyes grew heavy, exhausted from being up for almost twenty-four hours straight. Sleep was always a double-edged sword. She needed it to survive but hated it because of the night terrors she'd have of her attack, even five years after it had happened. However, she knew that the nightmares that plagued her wouldn't attack when she was in Edward's arms. She felt safe, protected. _Loved._

She was done being scared and fighting for her life. She wanted to live. Be happy. She was ready for a future. So ready, she was willing to die for it, to get it at any cost.

Was it truly possible?

 **A/N: This story will be a novella. Shorter than my other stories, more akin to _Mechanics and Mistletoe._ I've got a plan … I hope you like it. Up next will be some Edward/Bella bonding time and breaking through her walls. Leave me some loving! I appreciate it more than you know … **

**Oh, and updates for this story will happen on alternating Wednesdays with teasers on the off Wednesdays. So, I'll see you in two weeks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, thank you to everyone who read my story for the _Godfather of All Writing Contests_. I'm so thrilled with the outcome and the stories submitted were nothing short of awesome! So well written! I've decided to expand this. It'll probably be a novella, not a full-length fic, similar to _Mechanics and Mistletoe_ or _A Thin Line Between Love and Hate_. I'm rereading my submission to see where things will be going. Thank you for reading and supporting me! **

**Up next will be some Edward/Bella bonding time and breaking through her walls. Leave me some loving! I appreciate it more than you know …**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter Three**

Bella was staring at her phone, glaring at it, really. The phone number she'd programmed in it a couple of days ago was taunting her, tormenting her, but in all reality, it was the only viable key to her freedom. She tried to push everything back, ignoring ten digits stored in her cell phone that would ... _No, don't think about it. Focus on the now, not the nebulous, unknown future._

However, she was taking some time away from her 'family' obligations, under the direct and stern orders of her father. With Edward's attack, the damage to one of the clubs and a lull in shipments, Charlie encouraged Bella to be a single, fun woman.

She honestly didn't even know how to do it.

"Staring at your phone won't force Edward to tell you where you're going, woman," Alice snickered as she curled Bella's hair. Bella had called her in a panic, unsure how to do the whole date thing. "Though, I'm shocked you called me to help you get ready for this date."

"It's because I'm going out on a date. Period," Bella mumbled. "I haven't been on a date since my senior prom when I lost my virginity in the back of a limo. I had a whole glam-squad to make me beautiful that event. I'm helpless when it comes to this girly shit. And the virginity nonsense? That sucked, let me tell you."

"It's a rite of passage, Bella," Alice giggled. "Was the limo moving?"

"Yep," Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "And my date was not _gentle_. He was inexperienced as me and it hurt. When he first slid inside, we hit a bump. Fucking painful as fuck!"

"Did you love him?" Alice asked, moving in front of Bella and arching a brow. She twisted her hair around the barrel of curling iron. "Your prom date?"

"No. He was cute and popular. It was _expected_ for us to go to prom together," Bella shrugged. "He was the prom king and I was the prom queen. Totally stupid, high school bullshit."

"Do you love Edward?" Alice pressed. Bella's eyes flew up to her friend and Alice blanched. "Never mind. It's not my business."

"You're right. It's not," Bella growled, her posture stiff and tense. "I think I can handle getting ready on my own, Alice."

"Bella, don't be like that," Alice snapped back. "I love you like a sister, but sometimes your moods give me whiplash." Bella narrowed her eyes at Alice. "Don't look at me in that tone voice. I get that you were thrust into a life that you never wanted when you were attacked five years ago, but that doesn't give you free reign to be an epic bitch to anyone who is trying to _help_ you. And you've been awfully jumpy since the attack on that strip joint your father owned. Not to mention Edward's attack at Virginia Mason!"

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's just that …" Bella began as she got up from the bench where she sat as Alice curled her hair. "I can't really talk about it. I'm overwhelmed, in more ways than one. I'm trying to understand what I'm feeling for Edward. Is it just lust or are these emotions real? I'm also trying to reign in 'Scar.' She's always underneath my skin, ready to jump out, to protect her family."

"That's fucked up, Bells. The fact that you refer to yourself in the third person, calling upon your evil alter ego," Alice deadpanned. "Maybe you should talk to someone about that problem."

"I can't really do that, Alice," Bella sneered. "I'd be fucking arrested, Alice. I do not want to go to jail. Can't you work your magic and get me some miracle personality pills? You're our chemist, pharmacist."

"Pain killers and mild sedatives, yes. But, anti-depressants, anti-psychotics? No fucking way. That shit fucks with your mind. You need a doctor to prescribe that shit," Alice said, shaking her head. "I don't want to give you some medication and then you lose your shit, ending your life? No fucking way, Bells. Your dad would put a bullet into my head faster than I could blink."

"Maybe I can get Edward to prescribe …" Bella muttered.

"Like that's not unethical," Alice argued, glowering at Bella. "Besides, doctors can't treat loved ones."

"Edward doesn't love me," Bella grumbled, sitting down on her bed and idly pulling on a string on the comforter. "Does he?"

"He cares about you and didn't go running, even after you sliced and diced Embry to itty-bitty pieces," Alice snorted. "Though, Embry should have been killed five years ago when he …"

"I agree, but my dad wanted him to suffer," Bella said, using air quotes around the word 'suffer'. "Cutting off his cock and giving him a matching scar was his version of making him suffer. When I saw him at the hospital, attacking an innocent, I wanted to torture him, drawing out the kill. However, his attack on Edward forced me to end him quickly. Damn it. Took away all my fun."

"Only you would think killing as a game, as fun," Alice laughed. "Look, Bells, you need … I get why you're so guarded. I understand it."

"Do you?"

"I do, sweetie. You think being in love as a weakness, but it's not. Love can give you so much strength. I'd be nothing without my Jazzy," Alice smiled, reaching over to Bella's hand and squeezing her fingers. "Now, I know where you're going with Doc Cullen. You need to look pretty. Will you let me make you pretty?"

"Can you hide my scar?" Bella asked, her voice tiny and unsure. "I don't want Edward to be reminded of what happened to me."

"I can't completely hide it, but I can minimize it," Alice nodded, hugging Bella tightly. "Would you be opposed to wearing a dress?"

"Don't push it, Alice," Bella laughed.

"Skirt? Easy access, girl!" Alice snickered.

"That does have merit," Bella mused, smirking crookedly. "A skirt works for me."

"Now, we're in business!"

~o~o~o~o~

"I really wish I could go out on my own with Bella," Edward grumbled, as he looked over some information on his new MacBook that he'd purchased with some of the money from the sale of his condo. "Oh, good, my reservation at Canlis is confirmed."

"With the Wolf Pack out and about, trying to end our family, it's important that you have protection," Charlie said. "Jasper and Seth will be discreet. I promise you, Doc." He looked at the young doctor, seeing him worry his lip and stare blankly at his computer screen. "Come with me, son." Charlie nodded toward his office and Edward followed him. Once inside the office, Charlie sat down on the edge of his desk, arching a brow at Edward. "Do you know self-defense, Doc?"

"Some," Edward shrugged. "I'm not very strong with my fucked-up arm. I usually worked out when I wasn't working, but with this injury, I'm struggling with simple tasks. Jasper is great in helping me with the physical therapy, but doing finger walks up and down the wall don't really do much to maintain this strapping physique." He poked his flat stomach, his nose wrinkled.

"Can you shoot?" Charlie asked, pulling out a gun from a hidden safe. Edward shook his head, his eyes wary. "Well, that will have to change, Edward."

"I'm a healer, Charlie," Edward explained. "I don't want to take a life. I work very hard to save lives, not take them. Guns take lives."

"Would you take a life to protect my baby girl?" Charlie argued, arching a brow.

"If I had to, yes," Edward nodded. "She's … she's become very important to me, Charlie."

"Then, you will wear this tonight," Charlie said, handing Edward a gun and a shoulder holster. "Wear a jacket. It'll hide the holster. I have no doubt that Bella will be armed, too."

Edward took the gun, his nose wrinkled. Charlie pointed out how to release the safety and explained that the trigger was very sensitive. As much as he hated it, Edward understood the need for the gun. The Wolf Pack was a dangerous foe and their whereabouts were unknown. Even with Jasper and Seth acting as protection, there was a very real possibility that they could be attacked, taken or killed. With the gun in his hand, Edward went up to his room and changed into a pair of black dress pants, a grey button-down and a black leather jacket. With Jasper's help, Edward put on a holster along with the gun that Charlie had given him.

"So, besides going out to dinner, what's the plan for tonight?" Jasper asked as they sat in the media room, waiting for Bella to finish getting ready with Alice's help.

"We're going to start with dinner and then after that, I've got tickets for a private viewing at the Chihuly Garden and Glass," Edward explained. "They were a present from a patient."

"Did you call someone? Did they know where you were?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't call. I emailed, and he sent me the tickets via email," Edward answered. "My email is through an anonymous server. It can't be tracked back to the house."

"Okay," Jasper replied, shaking his head. "I just don't want … Your email, phone and such could be monitored, Doc. The Wolf Pack may be watching your email correspondence and possibly ambush you at the Chihuahua garden place."

"Chihuly," Edward snorted. "Haven't you ever been there?"

"Based on the fact that I don't even know what it's called, definitely not," Jasper laughed. "I'm going to have a crew do a sweep now and again just prior to your arrival. We'll be discreet."

"Discreet like how you were discreet at Virginia Mason?" Edward asked. Jasper raised his brows to his hairline. "I got a text from a coworker about some 'ruckus' the night I was stabbed. The room where the VIP was housed was closed for a long time and …"

"We had to close the room to clean up your blood and Embry's body," Jasper explained. "There was an issue with the body transport. We were discreet, Edward. But, the 'ruckus' was your attack, man." He blinked up when he saw his wife. "I think your date is ready, Doc. Seth and I are going to head to the restaurant. You have my cell phone number?"

"I do, Jasper. Thanks," Edward nodded. Jasper left, kissing Alice and whispering quietly to her. Alice blushed, waving at Edward and ducking out of the house, leaving through the kitchen. Edward picked up the bouquet of lavender roses, looking up at the grand staircase. He saw her long legs first as she made her way down the stairs. Her feet were in sky-high heels and her legs were bare, wearing a black pencil skirt. Edward's eyes tracked up Bella's sexy body, seeing a gorgeous deep purple sequined tank top. Draped over her arms was a sheer black pashmina wrap. Her hair was curled, pinned back and laying over her shoulders large, loopy waves. Blinking up at him, her makeup was subtle, but sexy. Edward walked toward her, holding out his good hand to her. She took it, a soft smile spreading over her face. Her scar was barely noticeable. "You look exquisite, Bella. So beautiful."

"I wouldn't go that far," she said, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

Edward stopped her at the last step, making her eye-to-eye with him. His emerald color orbs were swirling with anger, but with something more. "Bella, you are gorgeous. I cannot believe that I get to go out with such a beautiful, ethereal creature. What makes you more beautiful is how effortless you make it. I'm honored to be with you."

"Even though I'm a killer?" she whispered.

"That is not all of you, Bella. You kill because you have to," Edward murmured, tracing her jaw with his fingers. "That doesn't define who you are, beautiful. It never will. If I thought you were just a killer, I wouldn't still be here. You wouldn't be having those horrific night terrors if you were a cold-hearted killer." He leaned forward, brushing his lips with hers. He hummed against her mouth and slid his arm around her waist. "You taste like a strawberry, Bella."

"Alice put some goopy stuff on my lips," Bella said, a smile toying on her lips. "It's strawberry flavored."

"Well, you taste delicious," Edward smirked, kissing her once again and she melted against his body. He suckled on her lips, tasting her sweetness before pulling back. "These are for you, Bella. I was told that purple is your favorite color."

"They're beautiful," Bella breathed, inhaling the bouquet of lavender roses. "I've never seen roses this color."

"They have a special meaning, beautiful," Edward said, helping her off the steps and into the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what that meaning is?" Bella asked. She walked to a cabinet, pulling out a crystal vase. Carmen walked in, with Harry on her heels. She took the flowers and said that she'd put them into the vase, keeping them in Bella's bedroom. "Thank you, Carmen."

"My pleasure, Bella," she said. "Have fun, you two."

"We will," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and leading her out to his waiting car in the garage. He helped her into the passenger seat. With a wink, he made his way to the driver's side and eased into the smooth leather seats. Turning over the car, he backed out of the garage and drove to Canlis. He wanted to reach across the console of the car to hold her hand, but his arm was still strapped to his chest with a sling. While he drove, they talked about polite, first date things – the weather, Edward's job as a doctor and his decision to choose Virginia Mason as the hospital to start his career. Arriving at the restaurant, Bella smiled. "Have you ever been here?"

"Once, after I graduated from high school. My dad brought me here," Bella said. "I liked the food, but while we were out, four couples got engaged and there were a number of anniversaries. I was a bit put off, being there with my dad. It was a romantic restaurant and …"

"Well, we're here on a date, Bella. You get to have your own romantic moment," Edward said, reaching with his left hand to take her hand. "The epitome of romance, baby. I've reserved a private dining room."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Why?"

"A couple of reasons," Edward began. He parked in the front circle and handing his keys to the valet. He helped Bella out, threading their fingers together as they walked into the restaurant. "The first reason was our safety. Charlie was adamant that we be safe tonight. Jasper and Seth are here somewhere."

"Not surprising," Bella shrugged, clenching Edward's hand. She looked around the foyer of the restaurant, checking to see if any of the Wolf Pack were inside.

"The second reason was that I wanted to focus on you. Not the people in the restaurant, but you. I want to talk to you. I want to learn about you, outside of what you do, beautiful," Edward said softly, kissing her soft lips. "Come on, Bella." With a tender kiss to her knuckles, Edward walked them up to the hostess station. He smiled crookedly, and the blonde woman simpered at Edward's handsome face and impeccable manners. Bella bristled as the hostess flirted with Edward as they walked to the private dining room.

"Enjoy your meal, Mr. Cullen," the hostess crooned, rubbing Edward's arm.

"It's Dr. Cullen and I'd appreciate if you would stop touching me," Edward said coldly. The hostess jumped back, nodding briskly and looking like a bobble head. She scurried out of the private dining room and left them into the romantically lit room.

"I was about to slice off her hair," Bella growled. "Or deflate her fake tits."

"I don't blame you," Edward said, taking her hand and guiding her to the table and sitting her down. "I'm particular about who touches me. Her hand was too hot, and she looked at me like I was a steak." He sat down next to her, staring into Bella's eyes. "Besides, I've got a thing for brunettes, not bottle blondes." Bella was still stewing. Edward cupped her chin and she jumped. "I'm on a date _with you_. I want to be with you, not her."

"She touched you, Edward," she sneered, looking over Edward's shoulder.

"But, I'm with you. Look at me, beautiful," he said, quietly, calmly. He waited as she slid her eyes to his. "I'm with you." He caressed her chin and her eyes melted, becoming swirling pools of chocolate. She leaned forward, laying her cheek against his shoulder and shuddering. He slid his good arm around her body, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair.

"I'm not used to feeling this way, Edward," she whispered. "I feel very out of control."

"Me, too, Bella, but that's a part of the fun of a new relationship," Edward smiled. He sat back, pushing her curls away from her face. She looked at him, reaching for his hand and twining her fingers with his. Her face was impassive, but the emotions behind her eyes were explosive. She was afraid, but excited at his sweet words. "Now, why don't we order some wine?"

"I'd rather not drink," Bella said. "I'd rather stay sharp."

"Understandable. A glass, perhaps?" Edward suggested. Bella nodded. A waitress came in, rattling off the specials and Edward ordered a glass of white wine for both of them, along with water. They ordered their meals and the waitress left, giving them the room.

"Have you ever been here before?" Bella asked.

"We had our department holiday parties here for the past few years. I've never been here on a date, though," Edward answered, his finger gliding along Bella's arm.

"Any dates?" Bella whispered, biting her lip.

"I was married to the job, Bella. I'm not going to say that I became a monk after our night together, but I struggled connected with women. If I did go out, it wasn't anything serious. A few dates here and there, but I never felt for them what I felt with you," he shrugged.

"I think that's why I kept my, um, _relationships_ so casual," Bella said, her face flaming. "I liked how I felt with you. You were so different from any man I knew. You were kind, sweet, tender and generous with your affection." She looked down at the flickering candle on the table. "Since you, I haven't been with anyone sweet or tender. It was all about a guy who could get me off. I wanted to be …" She trailed off, shaking her head. "You don't want to hear this."

"I get it, Bella," Edward sighed. "But, enough about our past. I want to talk about our present and possibly our future."

"I like that idea," Bella nodded. "However, I just want to focus on tonight, right now." She sipped her wine. "How's your arm?"

"Jasper says it's getting stronger," Edward answered. "I can use it more now, but it's still weak and the fine motor control is not quite back yet. There was some minor nerve damage. I'll be doing some work with marbles and such to get that control back." Bella arched a brow, confused at his answer. Edward shrugged out of his sling and clumsily picked up a fork, holding it loosely. "It's to be expected with this type of injury."

"What happens if you can't get that dexterity back?" Bella whispered, her voice cracking.

"Every day it's getting better, Bella. I couldn't have picked up this fork last week," Edward said, putting the fork down and taking her hand. She threaded their fingers together, feeling his warm skin and relishing in his connection. "Please, no guilt here. It could have happened regardless of my relationship to you, Bella."

"It's hard not to feel guilty, Edward," she said, tracing the veins on his hand. Her touch was feather light, each caress making his cock harden. "I'm …"

"No apologies, either, beautiful," he whispered. "Why do you do that?"

"Over compensation, I guess," she shrugged. "I don't apologize to my victims, to the people who threaten my family. I'm usually a cold-hearted bitch. I don't show any emotions except for anger. You make me …"

"Human?" Edward quipped. Bella shot him a look. "Harry told me that you are different around me."

"I'm protective of you," she said. "You … you saved me, saved my father. You make me feel safe, Edward and that's so fucking dangerous for me." The waitress came inside, delivering their salads. Edward thanked the waitress. When she left, Bella blew out a breath. "I can't let anything happen to you, Edward."

"Just like I can't let anything happen to you, either, beautiful," Edward smiled, kissing her pulse point. "Now, less heavy, more fun. Twenty questions?"

"What are you? Twelve?" Bella giggled, a true smile spreading over her face.

"What we know about each other is almost five years old and we've lived a lifetime apart since that night, Bella," Edward smirked. "I'll go first. Favorite book?"

"Seriously?" Bella laughed. Edward arched a brow, gesturing with his hand as he dug into his salad. "Oh, fine. _Wuthering Heights_."

"A romantic," Edward sang. "I never would have pegged you as a romantic."

"At least I'm not a perv. Carmen's favorite book is that _Fifty_ _Shades_ series with all the 'kinky fuckery,'" Bella answered. Edward's grin turned predatory, his eyes dancing. "And yes, I read it. Too kinky for my taste. Your turn, Dr. Cullen."

"Shit, the last book I read was years ago prior to this, but I read a pretty cool sci-fi thriller called _Dark Matter_ at your dad's suggestion. It was pretty good," Edward answered. "Is it my favorite book? No, but it's the only name I can think of at the moment."

"With your schedule, that makes sense," Bella said, sipping her wine.

"You ask a question, beautiful," Edward chuckled.

"I just did … the book question?"

"Something different, Bella," Edward encouraged.

"Oh, um, favorite childhood memory?" she asked, cutting into her salad.

"That would have to be when I was twelve. I was home sick with the flu," Edward said.

"That sounds awful!" Bella gasped.

"I should have been, but my dad took the days off along with my mom and we really bonded as a family, playing games and helping me get over a particularly nasty strain of the flu. Despite the fact that I couldn't really breathe or keep food down, it was the one moment in time that stuck with me with my family," Edward murmured, a soft smile spreading over his face. "My parents adored me and with their patience, helped me get over my illness."

"Any long term effects?" Bella asked.

"Nah," Edward shrugged. "Not now, but I had to had to use an inhaler for the rest of the year, but I was good after that. Plus, I got the flu shot consistently as well. Dad was insistent. What about you? Favorite childhood memory?"

"Um, when my dad took me to see _The Nutcracker_. I was seven and in dance class. I wanted to be a ballerina, but I was horrifically clumsy. I was mesmerized by the dancers on the stage and my dad did everything to keep me in dance classes. My two left feet caused one girl to break her leg. The dance teacher asked that I not come back. I was heartbroken, but Dad enrolled me into karate. It helped with my clumsiness and I liked it more than dancing," Bella chuckled. "I got to kick ass."

"The important things," Edward laughed. "If you weren't involved all of this, what would you want to do?"

"It's been so long since I had dreams of my future," Bella shrugged. "I went to college for business, but it wasn't my passion. I can't wrap my head around numbers, business plans. I love reading. I love writing. If I didn't have my journal, I'd most certainly go fucking mad."

"You're a writer?" Edward whispered, a kind smile spreading over his face.

Bella blushed and nodded. "It's just a journal. I wrote about you a lot as I was healing from …" she trailed off, hastily gesturing to her marred face. "You became this heroic figure in my mind and off limits. I didn't want you to be …" She blushed and looked at Edward. "I also wrote some steamy fantasies about you, too."

"We'll come back to that, Isabella," Edward growled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. She just smiled seductively at him. "I could see you writing. I remembered reading your lab write-ups. They were well-written, even if the concepts weren't understood."

"Shut up," Bella laughed. "Not everyone is a science genius like you, Dr. Cullen." He rolled his eyes. "What about you? Would you be a doctor?"

"Probably," Edward shrugged. "Or a teacher. My mom was an elementary school teacher until I came along. After I was born, she was a stay at home mom."

"You'd be a good teacher. You explained the biology shit in terms that I understood," Bella said, smiling sweetly. "The professor … he didn't …"

"Dr. Timmerman is an old school professor. He was a hard-ass. You're not the first person to complain about his teaching style," Edward snickered. Pushing his plate away, he stared at Bella with a coy grin on his face. "Now about those fantasies …"

"Is that a question, Dr. Cullen?" Bella purred, a sexy smile on her face. With each question, her body relaxed, and she became flirtier, sexier and more comfortable. "I'll share if you share."

"I fully intend to share my fantasies with you, with hopes of acting them out, beautiful. But, not on the first date," he said, his fingers gliding over her arm and up to her neck, curling her hair around his fingers. Bella shuddered.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because, we've gone about things backwards. Yes, we've seen each other naked and shared orgasms, but I really want to know you," Edward explained. "I really want to do this the right way. There's a selfish part of me that wants to give in but waiting has its benefits. Building up anticipation … and making sure my screening is clear. I haven't been with many women, but I just want to make sure that I'm clean for you, Bella."

"You're right," Bella said. "I'm protected from pregnancy with an IUD. I'll get tested by my OB/GYN soon." She looked at him through her lashes. "But, that doesn't mean we can't explore, right?"

"This is true," Edward growled. "Now, fantasies?"

"Fantasies," she chuckled darkly. The waitress came in, removing their salad plates and explaining their food would be out in a little bit. Edward nodded, but kept his eyes on Bella. She watched as the waitress left and she leaned forward, moving closer to Edward. "I'm always in control in my life. Making decisions and living in a dangerous world. I want a man to control me. I want him to completely own me, tell me what to do, what to wear, how to come."

"You said you weren't into kinky fuckery," Edward quipped. "I'm not sure that Emily Bronte wrote that novel." Bella giggled quietly. "Have you given up that type of control with any man?"

"No. Usually the men I fuck are too drunk or high to do anything but take me roughly," she shrugged. "I'm not talking about BDSM, but just being _owned_ by a kiss, a touch …" She blushed, picking up her wine glass. "I don't think that I could handle the punishment aspect of the life. Leah, Harry's daughter, is a submissive. She told me about the lifestyle and I didn't like all of what she described. Though, I was intrigued by the control aspect." She took a healthy drink of her wine and looked at Edward, crossing her legs toward him. "What about you? What are your fantasies, Doc?"

"You," Edward answered simply. "I've fantasized about you every moment since we made love five years ago. Having you in my arms after your father's injury, it was my dream come true. I hated the reason why I had you, the fact that your father was hurt, attacked. I wasn't going to let that stop me."

"Would you be willing to enjoy some kinky fuckery?" Bella purred. "Indulge in my fantasies?"

Edward pulled her chair closer and placed his hand on her leg, sliding down and curling his fingers along her inner thigh. "I would be more than willing, baby," he whispered. "I'm finding that I can't say no to you, Bella. If you said that you wanted to fuck me right here, I'd probably crumble and do just that."

"I don't want you to fuck me," she breathed, hitching her skirt up higher. "I want you to own me with your body." She stared into his eyes and licked her lips. "I want you to make love to me."

"Whenever I touch you, I will be making love to you, Bella," he whispered. "But, not tonight."

"Not tonight," she nodded. "Though, making out has its virtues, Doc."

"And I fully plan to enjoy those virtues tonight, beautiful," Edward cooed. "When I kiss you at your door." Bella pouted. "Maybe …"

They continued to play their question game as they ate their meals, asking innocent, but probing questions. The night flew by and Edward paid for the dinner, sending a text to Jasper and explaining that they were heading to the Chihuly Glass Garden. "Where are we going next?" Bella asked as they waited for Edward's car.

"Getting some culture. Chihuly Glass Garden," Edward explained, sliding his one arm around her waist. She snuggled closer, kissing his chin. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. The car pulled around. Edward helped Bella into the front seat, kissing her so gently that Bella nearly cried. Edward drove the car to the garden and they spent an hour navigating the glass sculptures. Rather, making out in between the glass sculptures. Their teasing throughout dinner had riled them up. Bella _needed_ to be closer to him. After getting busted by one of the curators, they drove back to the Swan Mansion. "I don't want our night to end, Edward."

"It doesn't have to," Edward smiled. "We can watch a movie, beautiful." Bella pouted. He laughed, cupping her face with his good hand. "Operative term is 'watch' a movie. I need to take something for my arm and get out of these dress clothes. I'm more comfortable wearing jeans or scrubs."

"Amen to jeans," Bella giggled. "I'm shocked I'm still able to walk in these shoes." She scowled at the stiletto heels on her feet. "Put on some pajamas and meet me in the media room?"

"Sounds perfect, beautiful," Edward replied, grinning crookedly.

Bella ducked into her bedroom and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled down, looking at the name she'd programmed with a local number. She shook her head. She wanted to call the number, to put an end to her life of crime. "Not yet," she whispered. "Not yet. I want to feel normal, loved …" She turned off her phone, plugging it into the wall and changed into a pair of pajamas. Washing her face and braiding her hair, she went down to the media room. Edward was already down there with a huge bowl of popcorn and a single rose from her bouquet. She crossed to him and sat down on the couch. He found a movie, starting it and they 'watched' none of it, losing themselves in passionate kisses and tentative caresses. The night ended with them falling asleep on the couch, curled up together and happy.

 _Best. Date. Ever._

~o~o~o~o~

In the office of _Black Jacks_ , the day after their long overdue first date and after an appointment at her OB/GYN, Bella was checking the books with Rosalie, Alice and Leah. Bella's expression was almost serene as she worked on the computer. Leah watched Bella, confused at her relaxed demeanor and the bounce in her step. "Girl, is Doc Cullen's cock magic? You're like practically giddy!" Leah cackled. "It's weird to see you almost crack a smile."

Bella looked up from the computer, arching a brow. "Is this why you wanted me to come to the club? To dish about Edward's package?" Bella deadpanned.

"I bet it was gift wrapped and everything," Leah snorted. Bella leaned her chin in her hands, her lips pressed into a thin line. "What?"

"Not that I'm one to kiss and tell, but we just _kissed_ ," Bella said, a coy smile on her face and a soft blush spreading over her pale features. "He was a perfect gentleman."

"And totally different from any guy you've ever been with," Rosalie smiled, reaching over and squeezing Bella's shoulder. "Harry was right in saying that Edward makes you human." Bella's grin fell, and she shot a scowl to the blonde glamazon, who was teasing her. "Don't hack my hair off. I just got it colored and it looks cute, Bella. You have to admit that being with him has changed you. You're not as harsh."

"That could be …" Bella muttered. "It could be a death sentence for anyone in this room if I let the rosy pink haze of infatuation carry over into my life, my job."

"Bella, you're more than just 'Scar.' You're a woman, a daughter, a lover, a girlfriend," Alice said quietly. Bella blinked to Alice. "Edward's not one of your one-night stands. He's boyfriend material … marriage material. I can see a future with him, Bella. He's your one!"

"I'm not girlfriend material. Most certainly not marriage material. I'm just a whore," Bella grumped, pushing away from the desk and walking to the window overlooking the floor of the club. It was a birds-eye view of the entire floor. Perfect to watch any assholes who were trying to cheat.

"Why do you say that, Bella?" Leah asked. "You're not a whore. You most certainly do not charge for sex. And if you did, no man could afford you." Bella shook her head. "I get that you are questioning everything. Yes, you slept around. So, what? All of us in this room are not nuns."

"Ain't that the truth?" Rose snorted. "Before I met Emmy, I was a total slut bag. You are a mere pup when it comes to the number of guys that I've been with, Bella. And Alice?"

"Don't even," Alice laughed. "I made up for lost time. I looked like a prepubescent boy for so long. When I finally got tits, I went hog wild, fucking anything with a dick."

"And then, there's me. Where gender does _not_ matter," Leah said, waggling her brows. "A perfect dick or a pink pussy … I love sex. You know, Bells, I could lure you to the dark side. I could totally rock your world with my tongue."

"I doubt it," Bella snickered. Her mind wandered to the last time that Edward and she shared a bed prior to his attack, pleasuring each other with their mouths, teasing and wet. His tongue did this little ripple thing that made her clit throb. And his fingers? When they curled just right? Her orgasm was fucking explosive.

"Yoo hoo? You still there, Bella?" Leah asked, draping her arm over Bella's shoulders. Leah giggled when Bella turned, giving her a nonchalant shrug. "Imagining Hot Doc doing delectable things to your body?"

"Maybe," Bella smirked. "I don't know what I'm doing, though. To be honest, what we're even attempting is so fucking dangerous. Edward's already been injured and is on 'medical leave' for what happened to him. I said that I was not going to engage in talking to him, but I just can't stay away."

"I couldn't stay away either. Doc Cullen is _fine_!" Leah sang. "I'd totally do him. If you're not going to continue dating him, can I take him for a spin?"

"Fuck no," Bella growled, glaring at Leah. "He's mine."

"It's about time you recognized it," Leah said, stepping away from Bella, who was vibrating with tension. "He is yours and probably has been since you first met five years ago." Bella took a breath, shaking her head. "When are you going out with him again?"

"Probably tomorrow," Bella shrugged. "I'm supposed to plan the date, but I don't know what to do. Most of my dates include going to a club, getting shit-faced and being fucked raw by some random douche."

"Obviously, that's not an option," Rose said. "Does Edward like sports?"

"He used to play baseball when he was in high school. He was a pitcher," Bella answered. "He's a Mariners fan, followed closely by the Chicago Cubs. He told me this yesterday on our date."

"The family has a box at Safeco Field," Rose mused. "You could take him to a game. Emmett and I were going to go this weekend, but I think you might enjoy the box more than us."

"Who are they playing?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure but let me call Emmett to get you the tickets. He's working out with Jasper and Doc Cullen," Rose said, whipping out her cell phone, tapping out a text. She laughed, responding to whatever Emmett had written back. "You're good to go. Now, do you know the game of baseball?"

"Really, Rose?" Bella deadpanned.

Rose chuckled, draping her arm over Bella's shoulders. "Let's hope that at the end of this date, Hot Doc hits a fucking homerun," she smirked.

"I like the sound of that," Bella purred, a slow, carnal smile spreading over her face. "Game on!"

 **A/N: Up next will be their date to Safeco Field, some citrusy goodness at the park, and maybe some lemony fun after the date. We're also going to have some drama to force Bella's hand … Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, thank you to everyone who read my story for the _Godfather of All Writing Contests_. I'm so thrilled with the outcome and the stories submitted were nothing short of awesome! So well written! I've decided to expand this. It'll probably be a novella, not a full-length fic, similar to _Mechanics and Mistletoe_ or _A Thin Line Between Love and Hate_. I'm rereading my submission to see where things will be going. Thank you for reading and supporting me! **

**Up next will be their date to Safeco Field, and maybe some lemony fun after the date. We're also going to have some drama to force Bella's hand … There will be some violence. You've been warned.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter Four**

Emmett and Jasper were grumbling, pissed off at their boss's daughter. Well, Jasper was pissed off, while Emmett was trying to appease her. Bella called, _demanding_ the use of the family's box at Safeco Field for the Mariner's game that evening. That was possibly one of the worst ideas since the Wolf Pack had a stronghold near the field in the form of an underground club, used as a hub for their control in Seattle, with a den of drugs, sex, violence and debauchery. It was an unwritten rule that the Swan Family wouldn't encroach on their territory. Too many possibilities of being attacked, too many uncertainties.

"I swear to God, that if I didn't love Bella like a damned sister," Jasper snapped, pinching his nose in aggravation and glowering at the computer screen. He shook his angrily, staring at the map surrounding Safeco Field, deep in Wolf Pack territory. "We're fucked, Emmett."

"We're not fucked. I had some of our guys on the street do some recon for us," Emmett answered, his fingers flying over his laptop keyboard as he confirmed orders for the clubs despite their being closed for a few days to prevent any further retaliation from the Wolf Pack. "As far we know, the club is closed tonight, per Charlie and Harry. We should be safe."

"Should be safe and actually being safe are two entirely different things," Jasper said, scrubbing his face. "I don't know if my heart can take all of this stress. I'm too young to die, Emmett."

"We're all too young die. And too handsome," Emmett snickered, waggling his brows cheekily. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Will you be positive for once in your miserable existence?"

"I'm positive we're fucked," Jasper snorted. "Better?"

"No," Emmett retorted, rolling his eyes. "We'll have at least four guys in the stadium and another ten surrounding the field, in the streets. They'll be discreet, fucker."

Jasper shot Emmett a glower, who continued smiling like an idiot. "Discreet my ass. Will Edward or Bella drive themselves?" Jasper asked.

"Seth is already going as their driver under Harry and Charlie's behest," Emmett answered. "Whatever that fucking means. Seriously, though, when was the last time Bella went out on a date? When was the last time we saw her happy?"

"Never," Jasper shrugged. "Well, not for as long as I been in the organization."

"Which is how long?"

"Shortly after Bella's …" Jasper vaguely gestured to his face. "A friend of mine referred me to Charlie. He was a 'buyer' for Charlie and was impressed with my street cred. Also, with my history of being in the military and knowing guns, bombs and such, Charlie was so anxious to have me join his crew. But, I started at entry level, working my way to his inner circle within a year. Alice sold Charlie on me after we got together shortly after I joined the organization."

"Alice has been close to the family for years, an older sister to Bella, especially after Bella's mom decided to leave," Emmett shrugged. "I started as a seller and made my way up the ranks with hard work and busting my balls to create a name for myself. One of the older guys took me under his wing because I ran away from my foster family. The dad was real 'handsy.' Suffice it to say, the one time he tried to … I broke his nose, shattered his hand that tried to touch me and left that night."

"Fuck, man," Jasper breathed. "How long? How long from when you left your foster home?"

"Um, fifteen was when I ran away and lived on the streets," Emmett explained, his nose wrinkled. "I tried to pick pocket Harry and he caught me pretty easily. Granted, I was starving from not eating for almost a week and exhausted from sleeping in the rain for almost three months. But, I've been under his tutelage ever since. He made sure I finished school, got my college degree in business management and even set me up with Rosie."

"I never knew, Em," Jasper muttered. "I'm sorry."

"It's not something I really broadcast, but Charlie and Harry are both my surrogate fathers. I feel for Bella like she was my little sister. She deserves happiness and really shouldn't be a part of this bullshit. She's an amazing girl and … I hate that her light is dimming because of being a part of the life. She doesn't deserve this shit. Really …"

"That's why you're encouraging this relationship?" Jasper asked. Emmett nodded. "Okay, let's get this shit done. We need our boss lady happy."

"The only way she'll be happy is to be out of this life," Emmett murmured. Jasper arched a brow. "It's the truth, man. You have to admit it." Jasper nodded and tugged on his hair. "You gonna work with me on this?"

"Let's do this shit," Jasper said.

They worked out a plan for Bella and Edward, with Seth as the driver. Once all of the plans were finalized, Emmett texted Bella, explaining their plan and she was excited. Well, as excited as Bella could be. She was definitely a pessimist, taking after Jasper, and she was unsure about their plans, but Emmett assured her safety, as well as Edward's safety. While Emmett spoke with Bella, Jasper called Edward. He didn't tell his new friend where he was going for his next date but told him it was casual and not worry about a damn thing.

After Edward hung up his phone, he settled back onto the bedding in his room in the Swan Mansion. He was checking his work email when Jasper called him. His supervisor was checking on his recovery. Edward was typing his response when he heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

Bella poked her head in. She was dressed in her usual black and her hair was pulled away from her face into a messy bun. "Hey, Doc," she smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Checking up on some work things," Edward answered. "I got a few emails from my supervisor, asking about my progress from my injury. I hadn't responded yet, but I think I'll be good to go in the three weeks I have left from my medical leave."

"It must be weird, thinking about going back to work, hmmmm?" Bella asked.

"It will be, but I never realized how much I needed a break. The occasional weekend off or the random day here and there, I could not truly catch up on rest or anything in life," Edward shrugged. "It's nice to breathe. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my job. I love what I do. Truly."

"And from what I've read and seen, you're an amazing doctor," Bella whispered.

"You followed my career?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Bella blushed. "It's not like you haven't led a quiet life. Once every few months, you're in the news, saving someone's life or you've published in various medical journals. You're really smart and from what I've seen and heard, the best in the field locally."

"I wouldn't go that far," Edward said, his ears turning a bright pink. "I'm good at what I do, but I wouldn't classify myself as the 'best.' I'm marginally mediocre."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Doc," Bella teased, her lips quirking up into a half grin. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"I'd be more excited if I knew where we were going, beautiful," Edward chuckled. "But, anytime spent with you is amazing."

"If I had my way, we'd be spending our time in this bed without clothing," Bella pouted. Edward just arched a brow, a coy smile gracing his lips. "But, we need to do more than the horizontal mambo. As much as I love the feel of your body against mine, I want _more_."

"Plus, there are benefits of waiting," Edward said, tugging on Bella's hand and pulling her into his arms. She snuggled next to him, pressing her ear to chest. "Good things come to those who wait, love. And the next time we are together that way, it will be … you will truly know how I feel about you, Bella. Mind, body and soul." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her to his chest. "Seriously, though. What are we doing tonight?"

"You'll find out when our ride gets here, Doc," Bella giggled, her fingers sliding underneath his button-down shirt and idly toying with the skin just beneath his shirt, near his waistband. He shuddered, looking down at her. "What?" she asked, a vision of innocence and enticement, wrapped into one devious package.

"Minx," he chided. "You are temptation personified, Bella."

"I'm just touching you," Bella said, her hand splayed on his taut stomach, idly tracing his happy trail before it dipped below his waistband.

"Teasing me," he snickered.

"Well, I'll just leave you be," Bella murmured, sitting up and kissing Edward's soft lips. He tried to deepen it, but Bella pulled back and slithered out of the bed. "Be ready to go by five, Doc."

"Where are you going?" Edward pouted.

"I'm running to my _doctor_ to get my test results," Bella replied. Edward's brows flew to his hairline. "I went yesterday, and she was _motivated_ to get the results done quickly."

"Bella," Edward chided.

"It wasn't like I held a gun to her head," Bella quipped. Edward's lips thinned, and she smiled at him wryly. "I just asked her nicely and she was more than willing to oblige. I'm not a complete monster."

"It's just the way you said 'motivated,'" Edward said.

"I was motivated in the fact that I'm horny," Bella giggled. "I really want to be with you. _All_ of you." She leaned down, brushing her lips over his. "I want to be owned by you, Doc. In every way." She winked at him, sauntering out of the bedroom.

A few hours later, Bella was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a teal cardigan. She had on a pair of gray Chuck Taylors and her hair was in loose waves, cascading over her shoulders. She twisted her watch around her wrist and she paced in the kitchen. "Bella, relax," Carmen chided.

"Sorry," she retorted. "I'm just nervous."

"Why? Dr. Cullen is completely smitten with you," Carmen said, looking over her reading glasses. "And from that blush, the feeling is quite mutual."

"I've never felt this way, Carmen," Bella muttered. "My stomach churns when I look at him and I'm afraid of losing him, of losing us." She blinked up at Carmen, the woman who acted like a mother figure in her life. "He's so good, so light. I'm the epitome of darkness, evil."

"Nonsense," Carmen spat. "You're not dark or evil, Bella. You've been dealt a shit hand of cards. But, that feeling you're experiencing, those butterflies? You're in love, sweet girl." Bella shook her head, as if to deny those words. "You may not recognize it now, but you love him. That fear … it's love."

"If something happens to him …" Bella said. "I don't know what to do."

"Dr. Cullen probably feels the same way, Bella," Carmen said, hugging Bella tenderly. "Now, what are you doing tonight?"

 _Each other, hopefully_ , Bella thought. "We're going to a baseball game."

"Is that wise?" Carmen asked. "Safeco Field is deep in Wolf Pack territory."

"Jasper and Emmett have it handled," Bella said. "Plus, I'll be carrying." She lifted her jeans and showed Carmen a pistol strapped to her ankle. "Being a VIP, we won't have to go through security."

"Please be careful. I know your father would be beside himself if something happened to you," Carmen said, hugging Bella again. She pulled back, smiling over Bella's shoulder's. "You look very handsome, Dr. Cullen."

"Carmen, please, call me Edward," Edward chided, running his hand through his unruly hair. "And thank you. I had a Skype doctor session with Peter and he freed me of my sling. It's nice to be able to shave my own face."

"Who shaved you before?" Bella asked sharply.

"Relax, beautiful," Edward chuckled. "I used the electric razor and it didn't do much to my complexion." Bella arched a brow. "Ingrown hair and razor burn. Now? Smooth as a baby's bum." He took her hand and ran it along his jaw, which was smooth and sharp. "See?"

Bella smiled, moving to press her cheek to his and reveling in the soft skin. She inhaled, smelling his aftershave and cologne. He slid his arms around her waist. Cupping her chin, he dropped a kiss to her pouty, pink lips. She whimpered as his tongue slid inside her mouth. Suckling on her bottom lip, Edward pulled back and ran his fingers down her cheek. She smiled at him, tracing his jaw. "I can see how sharp your jaw is now," Bella purred.

"Smitten," Carmen sang. Bella shot her a look. Carmen just shrugged, leaving them in the kitchen.

"Did she just say smitten?" Edward asked.

"Um, yeah," Bella chuckled. "But, Carmen was right. You are very handsome." She ran her fingers along his button-down. "Are you ready for some baseball?"

"Baseball?" Edward smiled crookedly. "It's been forever since I've been to game. I've watched a lot on television, but …"

"We're going to the Mariners versus the Yankees," Bella said, threading her fingers with Edward's and dragging him out of the kitchen. "My family owns a private box. Seth will be driving us and we're heading out to the game." She slid her purse over her body. Outside, there was a massive black SUV.

"Whoa," Edward breathed.

"This is my dad's 'tank,'" Bella explained as a young man came out, gesturing to the all-black Hummer. The young man's nearly black hair was cut short and his jaw was clenched. He glared at Edward, his fingers dancing near his jacket, undoubtedly reaching for his gun. "Stand down, Seth. This is the Doc who saved Daddy a couple of weeks ago."

"I don't know him. I don't trust him," Seth hissed.

"He could say the same about you," Bella growled, narrowing her eyes at the man assigned to drive them to the stadium. She stood taller and her face grew colder, more 'Scar'-like. Her fingers were itching to reach into her purse to swipe her knife and put it to good use. Seth trembled. "Do I need to call Jasper or Emmett? Have them drive us?"

"No, Miss Bella," Seth muttered, fear dancing in his eyes. "My apologies. I don't want to … please don't kill me."

"I won't kill you, but you need to check your fucking attitude," Bella snapped, stepping back. "I know you're Harry's son, but you're a fucking idiot. Your job tonight is to drive Doc Cullen and me to Safeco Field, stay with the car and not get killed by the Wolf Pack. If you do, Harry will be very pissed at me." She pushed Seth against the Hummer. "And keep your eyes on the road, Seth. Does this thing have a privacy shield?"

"Yes, Miss Bella," he squeaked out, nodding frantically.

"Good. It's going up," Bella said, tapping his shoulder hard. She turned around and made her way to the backseat of the massive SUV. Edward, who was leaning against the back panel, arched a brow at her. "What?" He shook his head as he opened the door for her. She scrambled into the backseat, with Edward following her. "Seriously? What's up?"

Edward waited until the privacy screen was up before answering. "I know you have to adopt a certain _persona_ when you're …" he began. Bella scowled. "Don't get all cranky at me. I get that Seth's leery of me. You may trust me. Your father may trust me, but to him? I'm an interloper. I've never met Seth before, nor has he met me. He's probably smart in being wary of me."

"But, there was a different way to …" Bella grumbled. Edward arched a brow, giving her some attitude and sass. "Okay, you're right. I don't like it, but you're right."

"Now, I have to ask. When did you get a chance to get tickets to the game? Last I heard, it was sold out," Edward said, settling back as Seth pulled away from the house. "I mean, they're playing the Yankees!"

"Through our 'business', we own a box. I just made sure that we were able to use the box," Bella answered. She pulled out her cell phone, opening up the pictures. She swiped a few photos. "Here … this was opening day with Harry, Daddy, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice."

Edward took the phone, smiling at seeing the carefree faces of the people that he'd grown to care for a great deal. The only person that was missing was Bella. "Where are you?" he asked

"Taking the picture," Bella shrugged. "With this …" she gestured to her face, "I prefer to be the photographer, not _in_ the pictures. I'm not pretty enough, Edward."

"Bullshit," Edward snapped. He took her phone and slid his arm over her shoulders. "Look at me, beautiful."

"I'm not …" she argued. He gave her a withering glare and she blinked up at him. He held up the cell phone, taking a photo of the two of them. He brushed his lips over hers and took several other photos. Breaking away, he tugged her to his side and opened up the camera roll. Bella's eyes widened. "That doesn't look like me."

"It's because you're happy, smiling," he whispered. "And you're being kissed by someone who thinks you're gorgeous, because you are." Bella blushed, tucking her cheek to his shoulder. She bit her lip, staring at the photos on her phone. "Do you not believe me?"

"I believe you," she murmured. "But, it's going to take some time for it to finally _sink_ in. For the longest time …" She shrugged. "I've only ever been identified by my scar for the longest time. Yes, it's a part of me, a huge part of me."

"But, it's not the only thing that defines you, beautiful," Edward said.

"What defines me?" Bella asked, her nose wrinkled. "All I know is _this_ and _this."_ She gestured to the car and to her face.

"You're smart, genuine, capable, funny, snarky, loyal and undeniably sexy," Edward growled, his eyes sweeping over Bella's body. "Yes, you have lived a life that you did not choose for yourself."

"You can say that again," Bella grumbled. "I love my father. I love the luxuries this life has afforded me, but if given the choice? I'd rather not have all this and be free to do what I want, Edward."

"I don't blame you, beautiful. If I could, I'd go back in time and keep you with me that night," Edward murmured, taking Bella's face in his hands. "If that had happened …"

"I'd still be in this life," she grumbled. "The only way I'm going to be free is if I die."

"No, Bella. I just found you again. I do _not_ want to lose you," Edward breathed, crashing her to his chest with surprising strength. Bella's arms snaked around Edward's back and clung to him. They stayed curled together until the car stopped. Seth's disembodied voice informed them that they had arrived at Safeco Field. "Bella, I don't want you to say anything about you dying. You almost lost your father. I can't even imagine if something happened to you. I don't want to be the one to call your death." He stared at her, trying to convey with his gaze how much she meant to him. "I will _not_ lose you, beautiful. Not again. _Never_ again." He traced her jaw. "Now, let's have some fun watching the Mariners play against the Yankees! Focus on the fun, not the fear of what _might_ happen."

Bella bit her lip, shifting on the leather seat. "That fear is all I have to live on, Edward. It's all I've known for the past five years. It seems foreign to not rely on my instincts and fears. To be honest, I may not be able to turn off that part of my brain."

"Don't turn it off, beautiful. Never do that," Edward said. "Just have fun … be a woman who's out on a date with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Bella whispered, looking up at him through her lashes. She liked that. A lot.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend don't really describe my feelings for you, Bella," he whispered back. "I feel so much _more_." He took her hand, twining their fingers together. She smiled at the sweetness behind the gesture. Blinking up and looking at Edward's face, his eyes were twinkling and crinkled at the corners as he beamed. "Let's have some fun, love."

With that, they got out of the SUV. Seth was scowling as he followed at a discreet distance, clearly unhappy with his assignment. Swiping the tickets at the VIP entrance from Bella's phone, the three of them went inside. Seth tucked in an earpiece and spoke quickly to whomever was connected. Once on the concourse for the private boxes, Bella and Edward were escorted inside. Seth went back down to the main level and waited at the foot of the stairs until he got the go-ahead to pull around the car.

Inside the box, they had every baseball food imaginable available at their fingertips with cold beer and Mariner's gear to take if they wanted. Edward, wanting to loosen up his _girlfriend_ , so he plucked a female baseball jersey, and a hat. He pointed to the bathroom, with a dangerously arched brow. Bella smirked and let out a rare, but musical giggle. When she disappeared in the bathroom. Edward put on his own jersey and baseball cap, tugging it onto his head and hiding his unruly mop of hair. He picked up two beers from the bar, leaning casually against it while he waited for Bella to finish her quick change. She stepped out, holding the baseball hat in her hands. The jersey clung to her curves, making Edward's dick harden instantly. "I look ridiculous." She wrinkled her nose at the hat. "My ears stick out funny. I don't look good in hats."

"Trust me?" Edward purred, putting the beers on the bar. Bella nodded slowly, holding out the hat. He gently brushed her mahogany curls away from her face, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. He pulled the ponytail through the back part of the hat before putting it fully onto her head. He draped her long hair over her shoulder, tapping the bill of her hat with his fingers. "You're so cute."

"Cute," Bella scoffed, looking over his shoulder to a mirror that was hanging behind the bar. She barely recognized herself. The hat made her look younger, but her face was relaxed and playful. She ran her fingers through her curls before gliding her pointer finger down her scar. She looked back at Edward, who was staring at her with so much adoration and affection. "Okay, I look _okay._ Cute is for puppy dogs and babies."

"Okay doesn't work for me, Bella. Adorable would be apt as well," he said, handing her a beer. "Come on. They're about to throw out the first pitch and sing the National Anthem." They threaded their fingers together, walking out to the seats outside of the box. They sat down, watching as a local hero threw out the first pitch after a middle school choir sang The Star Spangled Banner.

Bella, who didn't really follow baseball, was taught all of the nuances by Edward, who had played the sport when he was in high school and the first two years of college. He was a pitcher, but also played first base and short stop. Using a program, he pointed out strengths and weaknesses of each player and they filled out the worksheet as the game progressed. Bella asked him questions and her harsh mask melted away, revealing an eager, curious young woman who was animated and funny.

The Mariners, however, were not having a good game. They were being slaughtered by the Yankees and after the seventh inning, Bella sent a text to Seth, explaining that they wanted to leave. "I don't want to go home, but watching the Mariners get decimated by the Yankees is getting boring," Bella said as they made their way down to the main concourse. "But, thank you for teaching me about baseball. My dad tried, but I was never … um, _motivated_ to really like it."

"So, the kissing after each hit was the right motivator to get you interested in baseball?" Edward quipped, sliding his arm around her waist and looping his thumb into her back pocket. "Hmmmm, good to know."

"Your lips are pretty damned convincing, Doc," Bella purred. "You know what else is convincing?"

"What, love?" Edward asked, his voice deepening.

She stopped him, tugging him into a hidden passageway. With a coy grin, she slid her thigh between his legs and traced her fingers along his button-fly. "Your cock, baby."

"God damn it," Edward hissed as she palmed his dick. "Bella, baby, I don't want to be arrested for indecent exposure."

"Me, neither," she giggled, suckling his ear between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue.

"Fuck," he groaned, cupping her ass. "Bella, if you keep doing that …"

Bella hummed, releasing his ear and stepping away. "Come on, Doc," she said, tugging on his hands from her ass. "I want to … _explore_." He grinned, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply before they walked back out onto the concourse. They made their way down to the exit, clambering into the back of the SUV. As soon as the door was closed, Bella barked orders to Seth and the privacy screen went up. Bella straddled Edward's lap, her lips hungrily finding his and they made out, losing themselves in each other until the car stopped moving.

Edward looked out the window. "We're not at the house," he panted, his fingers sliding underneath Bella's jersey to her warm skin.

"It's a secured condo. I want to be with you," she breathed against his mouth. "I don't want to worry about screaming out your name and having my father, my family know what we're doing. I want you." She pulled back, sliding off his lap and plucking a set of keys out of a hidden compartment of the SUV. "Even if we just fool around, I just want to be with you, feel you."

"I like that. To be able to hold you all night sounds fucking amazing," Edward smiled. Bella leaned forward, kissing him sweetly before opening the door. They made their way out of the SUV and into an elevator. Bella typed in a complex code before the door closed and typed another long code to send them to their destination. The elevator opened to a lavish penthouse suite. "Whoa …"

"My father uses this to meet with clients," Bella shrugged, typing in another code, making the door close and locking it securely. "The elevator won't come back until I call for it, nor can anyone enter unless they know the code. Only my father and I can gain access to this place when it's in lockdown mode like this."

"So, we have the place all to ourselves?" Edward asked, looking around the impeccably decorated space and blinking to her, his eyes simmering with green fire.

"I hope so," Bella murmured, leaning against the door jamb. Her hands moved up her sides as she reached for the buttons of her baseball jersey. She pushed away from the door, sauntering toward Edward and unbuttoning her shirt. With a sexy smirk, she parted the jersey and slid it down her arms, revealing a sheer navy bra. Edward stared at her unabashedly, his eyes dark with want and desire. The setting sun lit the room in a warm glow, making Bella's skin shimmer. She reached him, gliding her hands up Edward's chest. "I spoke with my doctor. I'm in the clear." She bit her lip, looking at him seductively.

Edward looked at her, drinking her in. His fingers traced up her body, moving along her pale skin, and caressing the straps of her barely-there bra. Sliding his fingertips down, he circled her breasts, smirking as her nipples pebbled for more. "So am I, love," he whispered. He blinked back up to her espresso-colored eyes. "I know I said I wanted to wait. I wanted to be honorable, but …"

"I can't," she finished for him. "I want you. I want us." Edward growled as he kissed her, sliding his hands under thighs and lifting her easily. "Your arm … I don't …"

"Tell me where the bedroom is, and you won't have to worry, love," Edward said, his voice dark with promise. "There's nowhere on your body that I don't want to kiss, to taste." She let out a strangled cry, pointing over her his shoulder. She latched her legs around his as he carried them both to the master bedroom, complete with a California king bed with a mirror right in front of it. Edward smirked as he lowered Bella, looking at her hungrily. "A mirror … I like that … you can watch me lick your pussy …"

"Oh, fuck," Bella whimpered. "I want to see your cock disappear inside me. Owning me. Claiming me as yours."

"I promise, love," he said, moving them so they were right in front of the mirror. Edward shrugged out of his jersey and undershirt, pressing his bare chest to Bella's back. "Watch my hands, Bella." She bit her lip and stared at Edward's hands as they moved along her skin. He traced her collarbone before he twisted her curls over her shoulder. "So soft and smooth." He kissed her neck while his fingers moved to her belly, pressing her closer to his front. "Perfect. Beautiful." With a graceful arc, he traced along her midline and circled her breasts. Bella moaned, her head falling back against Edward's shoulder as she gripped his thighs. His lips wrapped around her earlobe as he pulled down the cups of her bra. With his fingers, he pinched her nipples and rolled them to diamond hard points.

Bella reached around her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it from her body. Edward cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. She guided his mouth to hers, kissing him desperately. She turned, pressing her bare chest to his. His fingers tangled into her hair and cupped her ass, kneading the soft flesh there. "Don't stop touching me, Edward. Never …"

He growled, slipping his hands just inside her jeans and feeling her butt over her panties. Bella fumbled with his belt buckle, wanting to free him from his own jeans and feel his arousal pressed against her body. It was long, hard and weeping for her touch. Sliding her hand into his jeans, Bella wrapped her fingers around his cock. Edward moaned against her mouth as she stroked his length. "Bella, love, I want to be inside you. You keep touching me, and I won't …"

"I want a taste," Bella said, shimmying his jeans down and falling to her knees in front of him. She wrapped her hand around his erection, pumping him slowly. "Watch me as you fuck my mouth, Doc."

Edward growled lowly as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. With a cheeky wink, she enveloped his erection with her mouth. Edward's hands moved to her hair, tangling into her curls. Bella bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around his hardness. As much as he wanted to look up at the mirror, he was too enthralled with watching her squeeze his cock with her hand and slurp around every inch of his body. All too soon, Edward was grunting and growling as his cock grew harder in Bella's mouth. The combination of her lips around his cock and her fingers dancing with his balls, he about to explode with pleasure. As she dragged her teeth along his length and a tender finger behind his balls, Edward's release sprang free, coating Bella's throat in hot spurts. With each heartbeat, more streams of his cum filled her mouth. "Bella," he growled, his fingers tangled into her curls.

She licked him clean, sitting back and staring up at him lustfully. He gently picked her up, twisting his body and laying her on the king-sized bed. He kicked off his jeans, covering Bella's body with his. His mouth devoured hers as he caressed her pale, soft skin with his hands. Trailing down his fingers down her body, he unbuttoned her jeans. She bucked her hips against him. "Edward … please …"

"Don't beg, love. You had your taste. Now? It's my turn," Edward purred, kissing her lips and moving down her body, removing her jeans and panties. Pushing them onto the floor, he spread her legs and wasted no time, running his tongue along her slit. Bella moaned, loudly. "You're so wet, Bella. Does sucking my cock make you this wet?"

"Fuck, yes," she murmured. She held onto his messy shock of bronze locks and she bucked her hips, wordlessly begging for his tongue. He eagerly complied, suckling her clit between his lips and flicking it with her tongue. He kissed her pussy deeply, tasting every inch of her sex. Bella watched him with rapt attention as he swirled his tongue along her folds, inside her body and on her clit. He pushed two fingers inside her, curling them into her body as he sucked on her. Bella's body undulated with each thrust of his hand.

"You're so wet, baby," Edward growled against her sex. "I love having the taste of you on my tongue." Bella whimpered, spreading her legs further and rocking against his face, his hands. He could feel her muscles clench around his fingers. He added another finger with his pinky grazing over her rosette. Bella's whimpers turned into moans and quiet pleas for more. He eagerly complied, moving with her and relishing in every ounce of pleasure she was experiencing. "Come for me, Bella." She tangled her fingers into his hair as his hand moved within her and his tongue swirled around her clit. Her moans grew louder and her movements became jerky, uncoordinated as she lost herself in the ecstasy of his mouth. With a silent scream, her thighs squeezed around his head, and Edward was surrounded by her as her orgasm crashed over her. Edward kept his mouth on her, kissing her languidly as she melted into the bed.

"The only time I'm this relaxed as after …" she panted, blinking down at him. He nipped at her inner thighs, garnering a musical giggle. "Stop … I'm sensitive."

He crawled up her body, his renewed arousal bobbing as he made his way up to her. "Too sensitive?" he purred. He grasped his cock, rubbing it along her slit. Bella gasped, her fingers clenching around his neck. "Too much for me to make love to you?"

"Edward …" she cried as his tip slipped inside her. "Make me yours. Love me …" Her voice cracked, and her espresso-colored eyes filled with tears. Her wall was down fully and letting him in.

He lowered himself, kissing her deeply and he pushed inside her, no condom, no barriers … just the two souls joining as one. "Always, beautiful," Edward whispered as he covered her mouth with his and filling her completely. Her legs moved up, inching higher over his hips as he began loving her, showing her absolute love, devotion and desire. The only sounds were of their lovemaking, soft gasps, slapping skin and whispers of promises. Bella never felt more cherished. Edward never felt more complete than sharing one body with her. He never wanted to let her go. She wanted to stay in the safety of his arms forever. It was the only place where she felt content, loved. She gasped as her body began to quake. "Faster, Edward. Please?"

He complied, wanting to bring her pleasure. Granted, his faster movements made his own orgasm begin to build. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to feel her surrounding him, clenching and soaking his cock as he slid easily in and out. "You feel so good, Bella … so tight and wet …" He reached between them, finding her clit and circling it with his fingertips. Bella sobbed, wanting to move closer to him. "Fuck me, baby … I'm gonna come."

"Inside me," she breathed. With her muscles surrounding his cock, she clamped down and Edward groaned. From the tips of her toes to her nipples, her body lit aflame. Edward head flew back, and his skin turned a warm pink, flushed with exertion. She felt him spill inside her and she cried out as her own orgasm zipped through her, pulsing with each heartbeat. Edward gathered her in his arms, burying his nose into her neck. Bella slid her arms around him, idly scratching her fingernails along his back. He pressed kisses to her neck. She shuddered, tightening her hold on him.

"I loved you," Edward murmured, his voice breathy.

"And I loved you back," she whispered. "I … I never knew it could be like this. I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, love," Edward said, pulling back and smiling crookedly. She grinned back, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Okay, maybe I spoke to soon. How about we continue this conversation in the bathroom? I see a massive tub in the bathroom."

"Oooh, that sounds perfect," Bella replied.

After a languorous bath, some heated kissing and Edward's need to taste her pussy, again, they ate a late snack before going to bed. They made love again; this time with Bella loving Edward, riding him. They went to bed shortly after that, cuddled together and falling into a blissful sleep.

Bella and Edward stayed at the secured condo, shutting themselves away from the world. However, after the weekend, Bella's cell phone was a cruel reminder that the real world was waiting for them. "I don't want to go home," Bella grumped as she put on her jeans. It was the first time in almost three days that either of them to put on clothes. "I'm happy being with you. I just want to …"

"I know, Bella," Edward said, kissing her and tucking an errant curl from her face. "Come on, love. Seth called while you were brushing your teeth."

"My cell phone?" Bella asked.

"Landline," Edward replied. "It took me a few moments to find it, but he's downstairs in the garage waiting for us."

"Oh, okay. I was surprised since my cell phone has been off since we got here," Bella snickered, but her smile faded. She blinked to Edward, worry lining her face. Edward walked to her, wrapping his arms around her body. She snuggled closer and buried her nose into his chest. She allowed his strength to support her. "Time to face the music, Doc."

"I'm right by your side, Bella," Edward said, threading his fingers with hers. She nodded, the warmth leaving her face and 'Scar' replacing the gorgeous woman he'd loved all weekend. He sighed, worried about the two sides of her personality. He watched as she methodically unlocked the elevator and they rode down to the basement. She barely reacted to Seth, getting into the back of the black SUV. The ride back to the mansion was filled with tension and silence. Bella, however, kept holding his hand, clinging to him. "Love? It's going to be okay."

"I know," she whispered, her voice quiet. "I just feel like I'm heading back to my execution."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because good shit doesn't happen to me, Edward," she said, her lips turning downward.

"I understand that. More than you probably can understand. However, the difference between then and now? We have each other," he said, taking her face into his hands. "I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," she said, kissing him and hugging him close. They pulled apart as the SUV pulled into the circle drive of the Swan mansion. They walked inside and to their 'wing.' Bella started moving Edward's clothes and put them into her closet.

"You taking what I said close to heart?" Edward quipped as he leaned against the door jamb.

"I loved sleeping with you. I can't … please?" she asked.

"I loved sleeping with you, too, beautiful," he chuckled. "But, you could have asked me first."

"I know, I know," she shrugged. She swiped her phone and plugged it in to charge. When it was plugged in, she saw a notification of a new text. Several new texts. She swiped her thumb across the screen and she felt her heart fall to her feet.

There were several photos sent as texts from Safeco Field. Edward's face had been blacked out, with vile, nasty comments and promises of his death. _This ginger is touching what is mine. He's as good as dead, Isabella. The Wolf Pack and the Swan Family will be reunited. No is not in your vocabulary. I've been patient enough. Your pussy is mine, even when you say no. I can't wait, Isabella. I'll be kind when I murder your father. It will be swift. He won't feel a thing._

Bella stared at the message, bile churning in her stomach. She looked back at Edward, who was putting his clothes into her closet. _Their_ closet. With a growl, she responded to the sender, who had blocked the number.

 _Jacob – I know this is you and your offer is enticing. I'm tired of living under the thumb of my father. However, I need to take care of a few things before we can finalize our arrangement. I need you to meet me at our storage facility on pier fifty-two. You may bring who you like. I will be coming alone. I have my word … I look forward to our partnership, Jacob._

She sent the message to the number and blew out a heavy breath. With another cell phone, a disposal phone, she sent another message to everyone.

 _Scorpion …_

 **A/N: First off, I'm so, so, SOOOOO sorry about the delay. I've been battling the WORST case of writer's block in the history of time, or at least in recent time. I've been completely unmotivated to do any sort of writing. Usually, summer is an opportunity for me to crank out chapters and stories, but no dice, folks. I'm hopeful that I'll be able to finish this story soon, but it's all dependent on my muse, who is MIA.**

 **Secondly, I had foot surgery and trying to write while medicated? Oh, my word … that shit is messed up, man. I tried, and it was fucking trippy. Thank you for your patience and I hope this lemon makes up for the lack of updates. Please stay with me! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, thank you to everyone who read my story for the _Godfather of All Writing Contests_. I'm so thrilled with the outcome and the stories submitted were nothing short of awesome! So well written! I've decided to expand this. It'll probably be a novella, not a full-length fic, similar to _Mechanics and Mistletoe_ or _A Thin Line Between Love and Hate_. I'm rereading my submission to see where things will be going. Thank you for reading and supporting me! **

**I know I left you with a cliff hanger … kind of a confusing cliffhanger … _Scorpion?_ You'll find out what that means. Or rather, how it fits in. And this will probably be the last chapter of the story before the epilogue. I told you it was going to be a shorter story. **

**And on with it …**

 **Chapter Five**

Emmett shot up out of bed as his cell phone chirped. "Fuck," he spat.

"No, fuck me," Rose purred, her fingers dancing up his tattooed back. "Emmett, your woman is horny and needs you, baby." He turned around, thrusting his phone into her face. She blinked, glowering at the harsh light. However, her lips thinned when she saw the message. "She's going through with this bullshit plan?"

"I don't think it's bullshit, Rose," he said, his voice quiet, contemplative. "You're close with Bella. Has she been happy? Before Doc Cullen? Has she been truly happy?"

"No," Rose said, sitting up and taking Emmett's phone. "Boss man won't like this, Em."

"He's the one who suggested it, baby," he said. Rose blinked to him, her eyes wide. "Yeah … he realizes that if you love it, sometimes you have to let it go."

"At the risk of Bella's life? Edward's life?" she sneered.

"There's been a few amendments, Rose," Emmett said, replying back to Bella's message. _What time are we meeting?_ "She probably won't respond tonight. If I had to guess, she's probably going to lose herself in Doc Cullen."

"I wouldn't blame her," Rose said. "I love you, Emmett, but Doc Cullen is hot." Emmett scowled, twisting his muscular body and pinning her to the bed. She gasped, looking up at him as he gently nudged her legs apart. When he slid inside her, all thoughts she had about Doc Cullen dissipated and she lost herself in Emmett.

After making love with Rosalie, Emmett stayed with her until she fell asleep. With a soft kiss to her forehead, Emmett got up, pulling on a pair of jeans. He swiped his phone and made his way to the office in the condo he shared with Rose. He dialed Jasper. "Took you long enough," Jasper snapped.

"Sorry, I was fucking my woman," Emmett said, shrugging. "You got the message?"

"We all did. Harry, too," Jasper replied. "However, Charlie called me as soon as he got the message."

"Why didn't he call Harry? He's his second in command," Emmett sighed.

"Harry was with Charlie when the text came through," Jasper answered. "I never thought Bella would go through with the plan. She's … she's _Charlie's_ daughter, through and through."

"She's miserable, Jas," Emmett retorted. "Only since Doc Cullen came back into her life has the _real_ Bella come out. Yes, she's guarded, but I can see glimpses of the woman I knew before." Emmett opened up his computer and his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Now, let's talk about the plan. Jenks on board?"

"He's been on board. He just needs to know the names for the new identities," Jasper answered. Pausing and blowing at a breath, he continued, "And a final tally of who's leaving."

"Bella and Edward, for certain," Emmett said.

"What about you?" Jasper asked. "Charlie offered this plan for anyone who wanted out."

"I'm considering it. Truly, the ability to walk away and live the life I've always wanted with Rosie?" Emmett whispered. "Don't get me wrong. I love Harry and Charlie. They were there when I needed them the most, but I've been shot four times, stabbed, and had my life threatened more than I care to admit. It would be a new start. A _legit_ start. What about you?"

"I can't … I don't know," Jasper answered, his indecision coloring his tone. "Alice is all about a new start. It's not like she has a major role in the organization. She's a drug dealer, but peddling prescription meds as opposed to cocaine, heroin or ecstasy. My job skills are a bit more … um, _difficult …_ to use since I specialize in weapons. Your skill set is more attuned to real life with your business degree and the ability to run a club."

"I can understand your trepidation, Jasper," Emmett said. "But, you're smart. You could do anything. Maybe … become a cop!"

"Like they won't run a background check or run my fingerprints, asshole," Jasper deadpanned. "I need to think about it. Alice is my everything, but this plan? I don't know, man. I really don't. And my fear is that Jacob will see this ambush a mile away."

"Jacob is blind when it comes to Bella. He just sees her as a stupid woman, incapable of being a mob boss. He sees her as a pussy to fuck," Emmett growled. "He doesn't care and with her word of a partnership, an alliance, he'll be even more blinded. Yes, we will need to proceed with caution and bring Doc Cullen into the loop."

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper grumbled. "Now, let's try to get this plan iron-clad. This will need to be perfect, down to the smallest detail."

"Agreed," Emmett nodded. "The sooner this goes down, the sooner this nightmare is over. For everyone …"

~o~o~o~o~

"She turned too quickly, son," Billy Black growled as he read Jacob's cell phone. "Why would she agree to meet with you? You weren't very _endearing_ in your text. She's going to set you up. That girl is as diabolical as Charlie, Jacob, if not more so. You might not see it because you're thinking with your dick. You don't need this bullshit. We can just take her and Charlie out."

"Pop, the police are already sniffing around our organization," Jacob said, glaring at his father. "There were four arrests of our guys and a raid on one of our clubs this past weekend. The guys are not saying anything, but the cops are closing in. It's only a matter of time."

"It is only a matter of time, but being charged with rape, human trafficking and sexual assault is not going to help our case," Billy snapped.

"Human trafficking?" Jacob sneered. "Who are we trafficking?"

"Isabella," Billy said. "You said you'd 'share her' with the crew. That's bullshit. I have no problem with what we do, but violence against women? That's … unnecessary. Did you forget what happened to Rachel?"

"She was asking for it. You saw how she was dressed," Jacob shrugged. "You dress like a whore, you get treated like a whore. No doesn't mean no."

"And Rachel deserved to die, too?" Billy asked, the fight leaving him. "You didn't see your sister fall further into a depression after she was raped, Jacob. You were too busy ignoring her problem, her recovery. Those animals took a part of her soul." Billy turned around in his wheelchair, glowering at his son, the main reason why he'd given up control to the Wolf Pack. He had been shot in the back, the bullet severing his spinal cord just above the waist. "I know that you think this 'marriage' will be an alliance, but it's selling Isabella's body into sexual slavery. You'll kill her soul, too."

"You're getting soft, old man," Jacob scoffed. "You _care_ too much. You shouldn't. Everyone is expendable. Even you."

"As are you," Billy said, his voice deadly and calm.

"You threatening me, old man?" Jacob asked, his eyes narrowing at his father. "You handed over the reins of the Wolf Pack to me. You have _no excuse_ to give me shit. You better not turn into a liability."

Billy just gave Jacob glare before he turned to leave the room. He rolled into his bedroom, locking the door. He knew that his son was blinded by lust for Isabella Swan. She was a beautiful girl but broken. It started with Embry's attack on her, slicing open her face and beating the shit out of her. Embry had planned on taking her, but some students walked up on them. _Thank goodness for small favors_ , Billy thought to himself. He had had three children. Rebecca died when she was a child from an aggressive form of cancer. Rachel, Rebecca's twin, was a spark of light in their dark world, but that light was snuffed out after she was brutally gang raped at one of the clubs that were owned by the Wolf Pack. Almost six months after her attack, she hung herself in her bedroom, found by Billy and it shattered him. Jacob was his only legacy left and his son was a cruel monster … just like the animals who took Rachel's choice away.

He heard the garage door open and the sound of Jacob's motorcycle roaring to life. Billy blinked at the small screen and watched Jacob leave the mansion on Mercer Island. He moved onto the bed and picked up a cell phone, twisting it in his hands. As much as he abhorred Charlie Swan, he knew that the fate of his daughter of being a 'fuckhole' for the Wolf Pack would be a fate worse than death. He had to do something, even if it meant that he would betray his son, his family.

Dialing the unfamiliar number, he waited for his arch-nemesis to pick up his phone. Unfortunately, it went to voicemail. With a grumble, Billy left a message about Jacob's plan to defile Charlie's only child. Regardless of how he felt about Charlie and the Swan Mafia Family, he couldn't condone violence against women. Billy couldn't save his daughter. He could, at least, save Charlie's. Even by betraying his own blood …

~o~o~o~o~

"Beautiful?" Edward asked, reaching over to Bella's side of the bed. It was cold. He sat up, rubbing his face and blinking away the sleep in his eyes. He saw her curled up in a window seat in her bedroom, listening to the rain fall. She was wrapped up in one of Edward's hoodies, idly tracing a rain drop as it dripped down the window pane. He got up, pulling on his boxer briefs and walking to the window seat. As he got closer, he saw Bella's face and it was so sad, empty. "Bella? Love?" He crouched in front of her. "Talk to me, baby."

She licked her lips, blinking down to Edward and moved forward. Edward slid into the window seat, behind Bella. He snaked his arms around her waist, burying his nose into her neck. She was stiff but managed to melt against him. She threaded her fingers with his. "I love the dawn. Early morning … it's a new start to a day. Quiet, magical and completely …" she trailed off. "It's _your_ choice what you do with that day. You can choose to make it a good day or not."

"Bella, I'm confused, love. Last night, after that text, it was like you couldn't get close enough to me," Edward whispered. "And when I woke up, you were here … curled up in a tiny ball, counting raindrops."

"I needed the rain to calm me, Edward," she said. She reached under a pillow and handed Edward her phone. With a swipe of her finger, she pulled up the text from Jacob. "Don't get upset, but this is good …"

"If it's so good, why are you sitting here, plotting?" Edward asked, his tone filled with trepidation.

"Because before we get to the good part, we're going to have to go to battle," Bella replied flatly.

"Battle? I don't understand," Edward growled. "Bella, please, talk to me."

"We have a plan to bring down the Wolf Pack and to give me the freedom I desire," she whispered. "But, in order to do that … well … just read, Edward." She pressed the phone into his hands. She felt his body stiffen as he read Jacob's text to her.

"You're not serious?" Edward asked, fury lacing his voice.

"It's a ruse, Edward," Bella said, plucking the phone from his hands and turning in his arms. "Anything to get Jacob to meet me. He'll think we're going to be alone, but in reality, my crew will be there. We're going to take him out."

"He might do the same thing," Edward whispered.

"If that's the case, then it'll give me a good excuse to start a new life," Bella murmured. "If I'm 'dead', we could leave and start fresh."

"Wait a minute," Edward said, scrubbing his face. "Start from the beginning."

Bella turned around, facing Edward and explained the plan. Using Jacob's blindness to be with Bella, to fuck her, they'd garner a meeting between Jacob and Bella, to discuss the plans of their arranged marriage and alliance between the Wolf Pack and Swan Mafia Family. Despite the fact that Bella was telling Jacob that they were meeting one-on-one, Emmett, Jasper, Seth and a few other guys would be lying in wait.

"I want to be there, too," Edward said, his voice stern.

"No. I refuse to let you get hurt," Bella replied, shaking her head curtly.

"And if something happens to you, you're going to need a doctor, Bella," Edward argued, taking her face in his hands. "I can't lose you. The moment you called me … I was lost to you, love. I'm going."

"You're not going to stay away," Bella whispered. Edward shook his head, his fingers tracing her features. "You're going to be with Emmett, with a bullet-proof vest and a gun. At least, you'll be protected."

"Will you have the same protection?" Edward asked.

"No, I won't. I'll have to go in as Isabella, daughter of Charles Swan. That means I wear something, sexy, skanky and nearly see-through," Bella grumbled. "I'll have my knife and a gun, but I can't wear a vest. Jacob will see that this a ruse right away."

"But, he could kill you. He could …" Edward growled. "He could have his _way_ with you."

"I'd sooner cut off his balls than have him touch me," Bella snapped. She reached into her pillows, spinning a deadly-looking blade, pressing it to Edward's neck. He gulped, his eyes wide and his body quaking. "You didn't see that coming." She pulled the knife away, flinging it to the door. "I'm sorry, but you have to know that I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I pray you never, ever do that again," Edward said, pulling back and eyeing her warily. "Bella … I know you're capable, but Jacob … he's saying that he wants to have sex with you, regardless of your choice. There's a word for that, love. He wants to rape you. He touches you without your permission, I'm going to …"

"Do nothing," Bella said, pressing a tender kiss on his lips. "I need to play the part. Jacob is going to touch me, but he's going down." Edward was a statue, his lips not moving with hers. "Edward, please? You have to trust me."

"I trust you, but it's Jacob I don't trust," Edward sighed, finally moving with hers. He slid his fingers up her thighs, moving her closer to him. Her legs were on either side of his hips and she moved until she was sitting on his lap. His hands took purchase on her ass. He groaned as he felt her soft, pliant skin.

"Love me," she breathed against his lips.

"Always," he said, shimmying down his boxer briefs. She sighed as she sank down over him, her warmth surrounding him. Their lovemaking was quiet, reverent and healing. She rolled her body over his, wanting to feel him filling her forever. With soft kisses, tender caresses and whispered promises of affection, they came together, and they stayed curled on the window seat, still connected, snuggled as close as two humans can be. Edward kissed her neck, holding her even closer to his warm body. Despite her reassurances, he was leery about this plan. So, he kept her as close as possible, in case her plan didn't work.

It had to work, right?

~o~o~o~o~

After making love a few more times, losing themselves in their emotions, and overwhelming need to be close to each other and sharing a shower, Bella took Edward's hand, leading him to the conference room in the basement of the house. It was opposite of the 'clinic' that had been set up down there with Dr. Banner's supplies from his trashed office.

In the conference room, Bella's father was sitting at the head of the table with Harry sitting to his right. Jasper was seated across from Harry, with Alice next to him. Emmett was sitting by Harry and Rosalie was shuffling papers to his right, her face pinched. Bella squeezed Edward's fingers, walking into the room and taking the opposite head of the table and gesturing for Edward to sit next to her. He did, eyeing the people at the table, knowing that his future was in the hands them.

"Okay, everyone, it appears we're a go for my plan," Charlie said, blinking sadly over as his eyes swept over the table and gazing at his daughter. He schooled his features, adopting a colder gaze and his fists clenched, but the pain was still evident in his eyes of what needed to be done. "Jacob has reached out to Bella and she replied to him. Granted, it was faster than we would have liked, but we've done a lot of the groundwork to make this work. Rose?"

"I'm still waiting on the final tally of who I need to make new identities for?" Rose answered. "Bella, obviously. Emmett and I are taking the option. I don't have an answer for Jasper, Alice or Edward."

"New identities?" Edward asked. "I don't understand."

"If things go the way we want, we'll need to leave. We can't stay in Seattle," Bella whispered. "We can stay together as a couple, but we'd have to move, Edward. If you don't want to leave, we can help you … reestablishing your life here."

"I'm in the last year of my residency," Edward said. "If I leave, I'll have to start from scratch."

"How much longer until you're an attending? A month? Two? Edward, you're an amazing physician," Rose said. "Look at Charlie. He's made a remarkable recovery, thanks to you."

"And minimal scarring," Charlie quipped. "Edward, if you want to have a life with my baby girl, I will do everything in my power to help you. You saved me when you could have called the police, walking away. You didn't. The reason why? My Bella … well, she's now _your_ Bella. I see how much you love her." Edward blushed. He hadn't told Bella those magical words, but he definitely did love her. Very much. Bella did the same, looking at her fingers and twisting a ring. "Now, what are your plans, Doc? Do we need to help you with your life here in Seattle? If you do that, you won't see any of us again. We'll be gone …"

"No!" Edward blurted. "I've already lost my family. My parents are both dead and they were the children of only children. I have no family." He looked around the table before his evergreen orbs landed on Bella. She was staring intently at the table, her lips pulled down into a deep frown. "I can't lose you, beautiful." He moved, crouching in front of Bella. His fingers traced her face. Tears splashed down her cheeks as she slid her arms around his neck. He stood up, sitting in her seat and held her in his lap as she buried her face into his shoulder. He wanted to say that he loved her, but it wasn't the time or place. So, he just kissed her forehead three times. I … Love … You. Holding her tightly in his arms, he tore his gaze away from Bella. "I'm in."

"You'll need a new identity, Edward," Rose said, arching a brow. "You can't be Dr. Edward Cullen anymore."

"As long as I can keep my family name somewhere in my name, I'm fine with it," he said. "Dr. Edward Cullen Masen, named after my mentor. Cullen will be my middle name."

"What's your middle name now?" Jasper asked.

"Anthony," Edward replied.

"Edward Cullen Anthony Masen," Jasper said. "It'll be harder to trace. Jenks can work his magic."

"Jenks? Pffft! I'm doing this bullshit, Jasper," Rose scoffed, jotting down Jasper's suggestion. "I'll get working on getting your new identity, social security card, passport and birth certificate. You will be 'killed' in the eyes of your coworkers, so you can't come back to Seattle, Edward. Are you certain?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life, Rose," Edward replied, tucking Bella closer to his body. She melted against him, relief flooding her thoughts.

"And for your training, we'll make it work. Do you still want to work in a hospital?" Rose asked. Edward nodded. "Emergency room physician?"

"ER doc and trauma surgeon," Edward said. "I can give you my transcripts and my doctor's license. I was also working my way to be board-certified as a trauma surgeon. I was in line for a trauma fellowship."

"Once we figure out _where_ you all are going to live, we'll get you into a program," Charlie said. "You saved my life. Now, it's my turn to help you with yours. I will do everything in my power to help you, Edward."

"Thank you, sir," Edward said, smiling at Charlie.

"None of this 'sir' shit, Edward. I consider you family. Just love my daughter and I won't shoot your ass," Charlie quipped. Edward nodded, his face flaming.

The rest of the meeting flew by. Alice and Jasper were still undecided about leaving the organization, but Rose decided to get alternative identities, just in case. They also discussed the plan for meeting Jacob. They wanted it to be on 'home turf' and not in some unknown location. After a long argument, they decided that they'd have Bella and Jacob meet at a new club that had not opened yet. Bella would 'gift' it to Jacob as a token of good faith. It was also directly in between the Wolf Pack turf and Swan Family's domain. They also decided that meeting between Jacob and Bella would happen in a week. It would give the various crews to plant cameras and hidden weaponry inside the club.

"I have one question before we wrap this up," Alice said. "Why 'scorpion'?"

"It's an old folk tale," Bella answered. "A scorpion reached a river and he desperately needed to get across. While he tried to figure out a way, a fox came by. The scorpion asked the fox if he could hitch a ride, knowing that foxes were strong swimmers. The fox was hesitant, afraid that the scorpion would sting him. The scorpion replied that if he did, they'd both die. It seemed pointless. Reluctantly, the fox allowed the scorpion to get onto his back and began to swim across the river. Halfway across the water, the scorpion stung the fox. The poison spread through the fox's blood and he asked why. The scorpion replied that it was his nature. Both of them drowned."

"So, what are we?" Jasper asked.

"Simple. The scorpion," Bella smirked. "Jacob is going to get burned, but unfortunately, it will cause damage to both of our organizations. We have to plan for every contingency, though. You know that Jacob will be."

"That might not be true," Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"He's blinded by lust. All he wants is you, Bella," Charlie replied. "And by you …" he trailed off, turning a sickly white.

"Dad?"

"No, baby girl," Charlie said, shaking his head. "I got a message from an unknown number, but listening to it, I recognized the voice of Billy Black, Jacob's father. He was in charge until he was shot and was paralyzed from the waist down."

"By one of our men?" Jasper asked.

"No, another rival family. A smaller organization north of here, on a Native American reservation near Forks," Charlie explained. "They were supplying them with psychotropic drugs for their vision quests, but one of the guys got greedy. Long story short, Billy was shot in the back, trying to save his son. After that, he handed over the reins to Jacob."

"Why did Billy reach out to you?" Emmett growled. "He's not …"

"He was warning me about his son. Little known fact, he has or had two other children. Twin girls. One died very young because of cancer or something. The other? She was gang raped and she killed herself," Charlie said, sliding his eyes to Bella. "He couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt in that way, Bells."

"He's leading his son to the slaughter," Bella said, her voice matter of fact. Charlie nodded. "But, that won't stop him from trying to hurt me."

"It won't, but at least we're aware of his plans," Charlie muttered.

"Charlie, what are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"I haven't decided, Rose, but I think my life of crime may be coming to an end," he answered. "I'm not getting any younger and I'd like to be able to see my grandkids."

"Dad," Bella squeaked.

"What? It's true!" Charlie laughed. "Now, all of this talk of … I'm hungry. Who wants some dinner?"

Everyone got up, save for Bella and Edward. She just waved them all off, snuggling closer to Edward. "You okay, beautiful?"

"I will be. Once all of this is behind us," she replied. She turned to face him, staring into his evergreen eyes. "I know you're determined to go with us."

"In case something happens, Bella. I want to make sure you're okay," he breathed, tracing his finger down her jaw.

"I understand that, and I appreciate it, but when I'm in there, I won't be me," she choked out. "I'm going to be the woman who you saw kill Embry. Scar is coming out. I'm not going to suppress her. I want to bring an end to the violence and nastiness in my life. In order to do that, my evil alter ego has to make an appearance, Edward. I hope you know that."

"Anything to ensure that you come back to me, love," he said. "I don't like Scar, but she's who keeps you safe."

"Her and my knife," Bella quipped. "Now, I'm not like my dad. I'm not hungry … well, not hungry for food." She looked at him through her lashes. Edward's lips quirked up crookedly and he stood up, carrying her against his chest.

"I'm hungry and the only thing to satisfy that hunger is your pussy, Miss Swan," he purred.

"Fuck me," she whimpered.

"I promise to do that, but first I plan on loving you," he said, carrying her up the stairs and into her room.

~o~o~o~o~

The day had come. Bella was dressing to meet up with Jacob at The Rez, the club she was 'gifting' Jacob as a token of good faith. She wore a slinky black dress, black booties and her knives hidden underneath her dress. That morning, after Edward and she shared one last moment of love, Bella turned off and Scar reasserted herself into Bella's personality. She was cold, calculating and ready to deal with whatever Jacob dished out, even if it meant her death. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that, but with Jacob Black and the Wolf Pack, you never know. With a sharp nod, she walked to her sleek, black Audi and drove toward the club. Charlie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and several other crew members were all hidden in the club, in closets, industrial refrigerators and the offices above the dance floor.

Edward was in a store room with Jasper. They were huddled around a tiny screen, watching the main dance area of the club. "Have you heard anything?" Edward asked, his voice quiet.

"Nothing, but Bella's on her way," he whispered back. He showed Edward a map on his cell phone. "That moving dot is Bella's car."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Edward grumbled, his nose wrinkled. "How can we … she's facing this asshole by herself. He wants to fucking rape her, claiming her as his own. What if she can't fend him off, Jasper? What if he …?"

"Don't even think like that, Doc," Jasper said soothingly. Edward gave him a glower. "Bella would sooner slice off his balls than have her choice taken away."

"Not if he drugs her," Edward argued. "You'd be surprised the number of women brought in for sexual assault that were drugged, unconscious. It didn't stop those monsters from …"

"Trust her, Doc," Jasper said, his voice turning cold. "I know you love her, but you have to trust her in this situation."

There was a flicker of lights on the screen. Bella walked into the club, sauntering in and making her way to the bar, which was fully stocked. Putting her clutch purse on the bar, she grabbed a shot glass, filling it to the brim with tequila. She slammed it, shaking her head and wrinkling her nose. Edward knew that Bella didn't like tequila but drank it to give her 'brass balls.' She repeated her actions two more times before tossing the glass into the sink and putting the bottle back on the shelf. She cracked her neck before sashaying back to the front of the bar. She slid onto one of the stools, crossing her legs daintily and waiting for Jacob.

"We've got incoming," Emmett said over the ear pieces they all wore, including Bella. "Jacob's NOT alone."

"Asshole," Bella sneered. "I'm here. Alone."

"Sure, Bells," Jasper snorted. "You've got a small army hiding in closets, refrigerators and cubby holes."

"But, you're not _seen_ , Jasper," she argued. "How many, Emmett?"

"Including Jacob, four," Emmett answered. "Beefy guys, too."

"Fuck," Bella growled. "I can only do so much in heels, damn it." She reached up her skirt, pulling out her knife and hiding it underneath her purse. She sat on the bar stool and wriggled her foot anxiously. The door opened to the club. Bella stiffened, looking toward the door. "I thought we agreed you'd come alone, Jacob."

"Why should I deny my buddies that hot little body of yours?" Jacob said as he sauntered in. His eyes moved up and down her body. "Soon, you'll be the property of the Wolf Pack. Your pussy will be …"

"Not yet," Bella said, giving him a coy smile. "I agreed to meet with you to discuss terms. Your boys cannot sample me until we've reached an agreement, Jacob."

Jacob snarled, tugging on Bella's hair and forcing her to look at him. "Listen, bitch, I've been more than accommodating. I take what I want." He tried to touch her breast and she pushed her knife into his chest. "Whoa …"

"Back. Off," she snapped. "This alliance can be over before it even has a chance to begin, fucker." Jacob stepped back, releasing her hair and holding his hands up. "The next time you touch me without permission, you lose a testicle." She kept the knife up as she slid her eyes to the three other thugs in the club. "And don't think I don't have killer aim. Embry, he knew full well how true my aim could be as he bled out from my knives."

"That attitude will have to change if you're my wife," Jacob said.

"I think the operative word is 'if'," Bella retorted, blinking back to Jacob. "This only a meeting to discuss terms. This alliance is not set in stone. I could walk away."

"You could try," growled one of the Wolf Pack. "You killed my brother. You deserve to pay for what you've done."

"Quil, is it?" Bella asked. "Embry was your brother? I think I've paid enough." She glared at him, her scar blazing in the unforgiving light. Jacob, however, had enough of her lip. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her body off the bar stool. He pressed her against the bar, the wood bruising her chest as he tried to lift her skirt. She stomped down on his instep and managed to wriggle free, picking up the knife on the floor.

"You cunt," Jacob said. "You're mine. Your pussy is mine and I'm taking it. Right here, right now. And then, they're going to take you. Get used to being a whore, Isabella."

In the store room, Edward shifted as he watched Jacob and Bella circle each other. "Jasper … we've got to stop this. He's going to …" Edward hissed.

"Bella has a signal for us," Jasper answered. "But, if things get out of control, we'll step in."

"He's hitting her!" Edward snapped. "No man should ever hit a woman! She's bleeding!" Edward's eyes were glued to the tiny screen. Jacob was backhanding her while Bella sliced at him, getting shallow cuts onto his arms and torso. Her nose was broken, and she was bleeding from it. Jacob grabbed her wrist, snapping it harshly and she screamed. "Jasper!"

She twisted her body, shoving her knife into his groin. Jacob stepped back, and he fell to his knees. Blood was spurting from the wound. From the look of it, Bella must have gotten the femoral artery. "Kill her," Jacob sneered before falling into a pool of his own blood. The Wolf Pack descended onto Bella.

"It's a go. End this," Jasper snarled. Turning to Edward, he pressed a gun into his hand. "You shoot anyone who comes toward you with a wolf tattoo."

Edward nodded and followed Jasper to the dance floor. Emmett was already there, beating the snot out of Quil. Charlie was fighting a couple of guys who had come into the club, separate from Jacob and his cronies. Edward held the gun in his hand, avoiding the flying fists. He needed to get to Bella, who was pinned against a pillar and being strangled by a large man with tattoos on his face and on his arms. Bella used her legs, pushing him back and she fell to the ground. There were bruises around her neck. She reached behind her back, pulling out another knife. The man blocked her, throwing her over the bar. She grunted, and Edward needed to get to her. His heart was pounding in his chest.

There was a harsh sound, and all went quiet. With renewed vigor, Edward made his way behind the bar. He couldn't see Bella. All he saw was the giant of a man on the ground, laying on his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a brief flicker of fingers. "Bella," he breathed. He ran to the man, rolling his muscular body and he saw a gunshot wound in his chest, going right through his heart. _He's dead. Thank goodness._ Blinking to Bella, he saw her knife sticking out of her chest. "No. No! Bella, beautiful, you stay with me," he cried. He grabbed bar towels and stabilized the knife before he pulled her into his arms. "I can't lose you, baby."

She opened her eyes, every inch of her body in agony. She reached up, brushing his hair back from his face. "You won't lose me, Edward. I'm in here." She pressed her bloody fingers to his heart. "I love you, Doc."

"I love you more, Bella," he cried. "Don't leave me." Her hand fell from his chest and she collapsed in his arms. "Bella! No! NO!" He cradled her in his arms as he sobbed over her, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

 **A/N: Stay with me … have I ever led you astray? Please, trust me … Epilogue is next!**


	6. Epilogue

**So, thank you to everyone who read my story for the _Godfather of All Writing Contests_. I'm so thrilled with the outcome and the stories submitted were nothing short of awesome! So well written! I've decided to expand this. It'll probably be a novella, not a full-length fic, similar to _Mechanics and Mistletoe_ or _A Thin Line Between Love and Hate_. I'm rereading my submission to see where things will be going. Thank you for reading and supporting me! **

**Are you still with me? Don't throw sharp objects at me … here's your epilogue.**

 **Epilogue**

 ** _Six Months Later_**

"Dr. Masen, we've got incoming," said Lauren Mallory. She was a nurse at the Mayo Clinic in Jacksonville, Florida. And a thorn in every male attending's side.

"Thank you, Lauren, but with this signature, I'm off," he said. "Dr. Novak is on duty this evening. I have a date with my wife." Lauren scoffed and turned on her heel, presumably to find Dr. Novak. Dr. Masen went to the locker room and changed out of his scrubs, pulling on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. He scrubbed his hands in his hair before sliding on his sunglasses, picking up his car keys. Twirling them in his finger, he rubbed his wedding band on his left hand and made his way home. Using the hands-free option in his Audi SUV, he dialed home.

"Hello?" came the sweet voice of his wife.

"Hey love, I'm on my way home from the hospital. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could spend the night at home, Doc," she said.

"Beautiful, you know what your therapist said," he chided. "You can't just stay cooped up in our house."

"Please? I promise I have a good reason," she wheedled. "I want to talk to you, about … um, stuff."

"Very specific, love," he deadpanned. "Do you want me to pick up dinner?"

"No. I made us dinner. I'll be out on the lanai," she smiled. "Love you."

"Love you more," he breathed, getting onto the highway and driving the half hour back to his large home he shared with his gorgeous wife. Backing his SUV into the garage, he made his way inside and he grinned as he smelled his favorite meal being made. "Honey, I'm home."

"Oh, don't even start."

He rounded the corner and he saw her. Isabella Swan, now reborn as Annabella Masen. Her once-long brunette hair was now cut to her chin, with caramel highlights littered throughout. She was standing in the kitchen, her hands on her hips with an adorable scowl on her face. "What?" Edward laughed. "You're my honey and I'm home."

"You're an ass," she snorted, shaking her head.

He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her slender body. She stiffened at first, but eventually melted against him. "You're tense, love. You haven't flinched like that in a couple of months."

"Rough day," she whispered. "Dad called."

"I thought he'd give you time," Edward sneered. "You need time away from that life, Bella."

"I know! I know," she said. "He called because he was worried about me and he missed me. I miss him, too, but until he walks away from …" She sniffled, wiping her cheeks and pressing her forehead to Edward's sternum.

"He said a year, Bella. He needed to make sure that the Wolf Pack was truly gone," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know," she sighed.

The day at The Rez was honestly the worst day of Edward's life. He held Bella as she was slowly bleeding into her chest. Peter and Charlotte performed surgery on her in the basement clinic while Charlie had his club torched, destroying evidence and finalizing the plan. It was in that fire that Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen and the rest of the crew, had perished, giving them a chance at a new life.

Bella's injuries were severe and required round-the-clock care. Between Edward, Peter, Charlotte and a private nurse, she healed physically. She'd forever have a massive scar on her left side and a surgical scar down her midline. The scar on her left side was from her attacker's knife. It had collapsed her lung and nicked her pericardium. Peter had to open up her chest to repair the damage, but he was confident Bella would make a full recovery. She also had orthopedic surgery on her wrist from the break that Jacob caused, but that was nothing compared to having her chest cracked open.

After nearly a month in recovery in the basement of her own home, Bella was eager to start her new life. She was still as weak as a newborn kitten, but being in that house, in Seattle, drove into madness. With money from the legitimate businesses of the Swan family, Rose and Emmett took the private plane to Jacksonville to find housing for all who were relocating – Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were fine staying in apartments or condos. Rose preferred to be on a beach and Edward just wanted something safe. Once housing was figured out, Edward flew out with Peter, who worked at Mayo Clinic of Jacksonville. Peter was bringing Edward in as a new attending, but he had to be interviewed by the chief of emergency medicine.

Little did he know that the chief was his former mentor, Dr. Anthony Masen. During the interview, Edward explained, briefly, what had happened in Seattle. Anthony Masen was sympathetic and hired Edward on the spot, claiming him as his nephew. His willingness to accept Edward into his life made the young man burst into tears. That night, Anthony and Edward had a quiet dinner and discussed how Edward's employment would work. Edward would be an attending, but he put his hat into the ring for a trauma fellowship. There were no guarantees in regard to that, but he was happy to practice medicine again.

Before he left, Edward turned to his mentor, and adoptive uncle. "I know I haven't kept you in the loop. I'm sorry about that," Edward whispered.

"Don't apologize, son. It sounds like you've had a rough go of it," Anthony said, squeezing Edward's shoulder.

"I would like you to meet someone who made all of this easier," Edward murmured. "It was you who brought us together."

"I was hoping the two of you would get together," Anthony chuckled.

"She's … she's been hurt, badly," Edward said, wrinkling his nose. "Recovering from several stab wounds and a broken wrist. You're the closest thing I have to family and I want you to meet her. Not as your student, but as the woman I love."

"I'd be happy to," Anthony smiled.

They hugged, and Edward flew back to Seattle. A few days later, the two of them moved into the gorgeous, _secured_ home a half hour away from Mayo Clinic. Bella still needed help and Charlotte came daily to check her incisions. Edward wanted to do that, but Bella was adamant that she didn't want Edward to see her ugly body.

It was Peter who found Bella a therapist. He saw how much Bella's pain impacted Edward. She had shut him out and her anger was a festering, bubbling wound. She was not Bella, but 'Scar' full time. When Peter went to check on her incisions, he had a therapist friend join him. Irina, the therapist, was a rape survivor and understood feeling 'unlovable, unwanted.' Irina sat down with Bella and wouldn't leave until she acknowledged her presence. The first few sessions were contentious. Bella hated talking to the gorgeous blonde bombshell. Bella was too skinny, having lost thirty pounds by not being able to eat. Her hair was limp, and she was littered with scars.

However, once Bella broke down her walls, she shared with Irina her fears of losing her sense of self, her purpose and the man she loved. Irina helped Bella up and dragged her to the shower. "Do something about it," Irina barked, her brow arched. "Stop wallowing and get your ass in gear. Start by going to have coffee with me."

Coffee turned into shopping trips, then time spent at bookstores and finally, Bella decided to change her look. She chopped her hair off, getting some highlights and she felt better, different. More like herself and not like 'Scar.' It was after that makeover that Bella told Irina about 'Scar' and asked her how to make that facet of her personality go away.

"Bella, 'Scar' will be a part of your personality forever. I understand why you created her. She protected you and provided you with strength," Irina said. "You just need to find a way to meld her into your own personality. You can still be a badass bitch if you wanted to, but without the knives and maiming."

"I'm just so angry all the time," Bella said, her hands clenched. "I'm angry at my dad for dragging me into his life. I'm angry at Edward because he's working, and I'm stuck here, doing NOTHING."

"So, do something about it," Irina shrugged. "Get a job. Go to school. Volunteer at the women's shelter."

"I can't drive yet," Bella grumbled. "Sternum was cut open. I've got at least another month before I can drive."

"Bella, we've been meeting for a couple of months now. I'd like to think that we're friends now," Irina deadpanned. "You can ask me. You have other friends nearby in Jack, Caden, Trish and Jeri." Jack and Trish were Emmett and Rose while Caden and Jeri were Jasper and Alice. "And Edward is more than willing to be at your beckoned call."

"When he's not working, which is never," Bella snapped.

"Do you wonder why he's working so much?" Irina asked. Bella shook her head. "He blames himself for what happened to you. Seeing you so hurt, it shatters him, sweetie."

"Are you his therapist, too?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm his colleague. I work at the same hospital he does, and he's called me in as a consult for his patients," Irina said, smirking. "He did say that I could tell you that he's also talking to someone. He needs to come to terms with the loss of what you all had and your injuries. He also never fully grieved his parents, so he's … he's working through a lot. Being at the hospital is routine, comfortable. He can't fix the problems at home, so he manages to work on fixing the problems at work. When was the last time you talked to him?"

"This morning," Bella said sulkily.

"Not monosyllabic responses, a true conversation, Bella," Irina chided. She was met with silence. "I think that's your first thing to do is to talk to him. Tell him what you're feeling. He loves you so much, sweetie."

"I love him, too. I just hate that …" she pouted, looking down at her left hand, which had a plain gold band on it. She was, according to Rosalie, married to Edward, even though she didn't get a 'wedding.' "I'll talk to him."

"Good," Irina said, hugging Bella. "I'll meet with you after you've talked with your husband."

That night, after Edward got home, they sat down and talked, _truly_ talked about every that had happened in the past five months. There were tears, apologies and a lot of kissing. They both made a promise to not hold anything in anymore and to talk about their problems. After that, Edward came up with the idea of date night, going out into the real world. Bella was still leery about being recognized, but with her changed hair style and scar cream, she didn't look like the same woman she was in Seattle. So, they went to a movie on their first date night.

She nearly had a panic attack, but she got through it.

Each time they went out, it got better, but it would be a long time before Bella would feel comfortable in Jacksonville, even though the Wolf Pack had been, essentially, destroyed that fateful day. But an enemy that threatened you for most of your life will take a long time before that fear goes away.

"What else is bothering you, beautiful?" Edward asked, cupping Bella's chin.

"I … I'll tell you over dinner. Why don't you shower and grab a beer? I need to check on the lasagna," she said.

"You shouldn't be lifting that stuff, Bella," Edward chided.

"Alice put it in the oven for me. You're going to take it out, Doc," she said, smacking his ass. "Go. You smell like hospital." He chuckled and went to the bedroom, taking a quick shower. While he did that, Bella checked the lasagna and gravy on the stove. It was pure Italian heaven bubbling in her kitchen. Edward came back downstairs, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hmmmm, much better. Dior Homme?"

"The body wash you got me for my birthday," he said, his lips moving up to her earlobe.

"Much better than the stench of antiseptic," Bella retorted dryly. The oven rang, and she opened it up. "Can you pull this out?"

"Sure," he replied, pulling on some oven mitts. He tugged out the lasagna and put on the stove. Bella shooed him out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer. She plated the lasagna, carrying it out to the lanai, which had been set with tiki torches and rattan furniture. It overlooked the pool and about a hundred yards past that, they were right on the beach. After they ate dinner, Bella took Edward's hand and led him down to the beach. They sat down in the white sand, looking out over the midnight-colored waters.

"I've been thinking," Bella said. "You have your job. Emmett found a job as a manager of a nightclub. Rose is working for a law firm. Jasper is doing private detective work with Alice. I've been sitting on my ass."

"You've been healing from significant trauma, Bella," Edward argued. "Both physical and emotional."

"Okay, that's true," she shrugged. "But, I want to do more."

"What do you want?"

"Well, the first request is a bit selfish," she answered, looking at Edward. "I go into surgery as Isabella Swan and I wake up Annabella Masen. I got married and I don't remember it. I'd like to have a wedding. A _real_ wedding and a ring." Bella held up her left ring finger and thrust it into Edward's face.

"I was planning on 'renewing' our vows, love," he snickered. "On that renewal, I was going to give you a ring. Be patient?"

"I'll try," she said, moving and laying in between Edward's legs. "The second thing is that I want to go to college. I started to go all those years ago, but I dropped out after …" She ran her finger over her nearly invisible scar.

"I think you should," Edward said. "You'd like it, beautiful. What would your major be?"

"English literature or creative writing," she shrugged. "Something revolving the written word. I love reading and writing. My journals are … they're my lifeline, besides you."

"I'll support you. No matter what you do," Edward murmured, holding her closer to his chest. "Mrs. Masen …"

"I would have preferred Cullen," she retorted, looking back at him. "But, just so long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," he smiled, kissing her tenderly.

~o~o~o~o~

With doctored, fake records, Bella started that fall at the University of North Florida. She walked in as an English major. Her classes were tough, but a welcome change to the day-to-day minutiae of being Charlie Swan's daughter. Yes, she was older than the other incoming freshman, but it was something she wanted to do. She'd put her needs to the side and now, she was being selfish, as opposed to being selfless.

Edward also got some good news that fall, as well. He was given the trauma fellowship. It meant longer hours, but the possibility of becoming a trauma surgeon and setting up a trauma surgical suite in the emergency room was his long-term goal. With 'Uncle Anthony' on his side, it appeared that the goal was going to be a reality, sometime in the next two years.

A month into Bella's semester, she was at the library. Edward was at home and he'd called in reinforcements. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were all sitting in the living room. "So, just prior to Bella telling me about going back to school, she said she went into surgery as Isabella Swan and woke up Annabella Masen. She never got her wedding. She woke up married to me. She wants a wedding."

"I knew we forgot something," Alice giggled. "What's your plan?"

"Bella's favorite holiday is Halloween," Edward said. "We've got two months to pull together a wedding on Halloween."

"You're nuts, Edward," Rosalie said. "It can't be done. A woman like Bella deserves …"

"Something small," Edward jumped in. "She doesn't want a big to-do. Just a small ceremony out on our lanai, under the full moon on Halloween. Do you know a judge who can perform the ceremony?" Emmett raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I'm an ordained minister. I can do it," Emmett said.

"Okay, Emmett will marry us," Edward chuckled. "I just want to give her something. She's been through hell and back. She deserves this wedding."

"What about school?" Jasper asked.

"It coincides with her fall break," he replied. "I'm going to take her for a weekend to Jamaica."

And with that, they planned the Halloween wedding. The only fly in the ointment was trying to get Bella a dress. Alice suggested that they just order something, but Rose put the kibosh on that. Regardless, a woman needs to choose her own wedding dress. Alice and Rose decided to figure out something for the dress, but all would be good to go by October thirty-first.

Alice and Rose solved the problem with the help of Irina. She was engaged to be married and she had to go dress shopping. The four of them went the weekend of Bella's birthday, in mid-September. Irina had already found her dress but was willing to play along. Irina tried on dresses that would look on Bella. The third dress she put on, Bella's eyes got misty. "Bella, why don't you try this on? Didn't your hubby say he wanted to do a vow renewal? You need a dress," Irina said.

"Oh, no. It's your day," Bella said.

"No, I insist," Irina smiled. They both went into the dressing room. The consultant helped Irina out of the dress and Bella into it. It was a gorgeous V-neck mermaid dress with lace and organza skirt. Bella crossed her arms, her nose wrinkled. "What is it, Bella?"

"My scar," she said, trying to pull up the dress and hide the red, angry scar between her breasts.

"Sweetie, you can barely see it," Irina said. "This dress is gorgeous on you." She took Bella's hand and led her out to the mirror. Bella stepped up and looked at her skirt. Her hands were shaking as she ran her hands over the white, beaded lace bodice. "Look at yourself, Bella."

Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked up. Rose stood next her, pinning back one side of her hair with a jeweled clip. Alice was putting on earrings and a bracelet. Bella tugged at the bodice, wishing she didn't have the scar. The dress was beautiful, but she felt fake.

"Why are you crying, Bella?" Alice asked. Bella pointed to her chest. "I don't see that. I see a woman who's going to marry her best friend and the man who loves her more than words can describe."

"I see someone who has the perfect hourglass shape. I'd kill for your curves," Irina laughed. "My ass is as flat as a pancake."

"I see someone who has a life full of promise and nothing standing in her way," Rose finished. "You deserve a happily ever after. And with the Doc? You're going to get it." With the mention of Edward, Bella smiled, and she felt the anvil release from her chest. "That smile? It's all we need." She handed her credit card to the consultant and Bella had her wedding gown.

"What?" Bella squeaked, turning her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Alice sang. "Who wants to go out for lunch? There's this cute little Cuban café around the corner that I love!"

They went for lunch and had a girly day of beauty, with manis/pedis. Rose suggested they go out to the club that Emmett managed. Sending a text to Edward and Jasper, they met up with them and Laurent, Irina's fiancé, at Las Palmas. Bella was uncomfortable at first, glued to Edward's side. She was afraid that someone from the Wolf Pack would jump out and attack her. He pulled her to the outdoor patio and stared at her. "Beautiful, we're free."

"I know, but I …" she sniffled. "I feel naked. No knives."

"You don't need them anymore. Emmett said his best security guys are working tonight. We're okay. I'm with you," he whispered, kissing her forehead and pressing his lips to hers. "I want to dance with you, Bella. We'll stay off the dance floor."

"Okay," she smiled, allowing herself to be pulled back into the club. Edward stayed true to his promise, dancing with her in the VIP lounge, away from the crowds. She loosened up and she melted against Edward, rolling her hips against his. It made Edward hard, reminding him that it had been nearly seven months since they'd made love. With her injuries and her emotional health, their physical relationship was put on the back burner and understandably so. Edward missed sharing his love with Bella and hopefully, on their wedding day, they'd be able to reconnect.

 _Quit thinking with your pecker, pervert!_

After the club, Bella crashed in the car and Edward carried her to their bedroom. He went to undress her for bed and she barely stirred. While he changed her, he checked her scars and they were fading against her pale, porcelain skin. Edward knew that Bella hated her scars. Regardless of these scars, he still loved her and always would. He pulled off his club clothes, crawling into bed with Bella and she snuggled against him, needing reassurance, even in slumber.

Bella was so strong, a survivor. She'd been through hell and back. She could bring down a two-hundred-pound man with a single knife thrust, but she was a gentle soul. She hated what she had to do when she worked for her father. She did it because she had to, she was forced to due to Embry's attack.

Edward kissed her forehead, gliding his finger down her fading facial scar. "No more, love. We are free. Free to do what we want, and I promise to protect you. I love you," he whispered, holding her closer.

~o~o~o~o~

"Mrs. Masen," said her English professor, Professor Banner. "Excellent work today. I really liked your interpretation of _Hamlet_. Your thoughts were really quite insightful." He handed her paper back and it was an A. "You really have a unique mind, taking things to a different location."

"Thank you, Professor Banner," Bella said. "I worked really long and hard on this paper, since it is our midterm."

"Doing anything fun for fall break?" Professor Banner asked. "I know that there are some parties on campus."

"My husband has some time off at the hospital. He's an emergency room physician and trauma surgeon. It's rare he gets time off and we're going to spend some time together," Bella replied.

"I hope you and your husband have a good time. I'll see you next week, Mrs. Masen," Professor Banner said, packing up his belongings.

"I'm looking forward to what you have planned. I love the American transcendentalists," Bella smiled.

"More than the Bard?" Professor Banner asked as they walked out of the lecture hall.

"In a different way," Bella smirked. "I'm partial to more recent, thought-provoking fiction, with a touch of romance, intrigue and approaching things from a different way. I'm looking forward to reading a new novel for pleasure and not for analysis during this time off."

"You do that, Bella," Professor Banner said, patting her shoulder gently. With a wave, Bella left the building and made her way to her car, a silver BMW. It was decked out with every possible way of protection. It was bullet-proof and had a GPS tracker on it. She wanted to not have any sort of 'extras' on it, but she was grateful for the armor. It made her feel safe. Not as safe as when she was with Edward, but safe enough. She took a few deep breaths before backing out of the spot and made her way home.

When she got back to the house, she noticed that there were flowers all around the front circle drive. Alice was working with Jasper, draping some fabric on the patio. "Alice?" Bella called out.

"Hey, Bells," she chirped, but she turned around with her eyes wide. "You're home."

"Yeah. I live here," Bella snickered. "What's with the sheets?"

"Jasper, I thought you said she'd be home later," Alice said, draping her arm over Bella's shoulder. "Um, they're not sheets."

"Alice, speak," Bella commanded, arching a brow. "Now."

"Don't, Alice," Edward sighed. "I'll tell her."

"I thought you were working tonight," Bella said. "What's going on, Doc?"

Edward threaded his fingers with hers and led her to the backyard. On the lanai, there was a raised dais with flowers all around it. There were also chairs, facing the dais. "You told me that you wanted a wedding. We never had one. I never got the chance to get down on bended knee, asking you to be my wife. We've been living together for almost nine months as husband and wife, but we never got this."

"This is our wedding?" Bella whispered.

"We've never done things normally, beautiful," Edward murmured, dropping down on bended knee. He took her hand and kissed her plain gold wedding band. "I love you, Bella. I think I loved you from the moment I met you. You challenged me in ways I never thought possible. You made me laugh. You make me crazy. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I thought I lost you six years ago, but you came back to me. Then, nine months ago, I thought I lost you again. Tomorrow, will you do me the honor of marrying me, in front of our family?"

"On Halloween," Bella sniffled, smiling down at him.

"It seemed fitting," he smirked.

"What about my Dad?" she whispered. "Even though …"

"Trust me, love," Edward breathed. "Will you marry me?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yes." With a crooked grin, Edward stood up and kissed her gently. They broke apart and Bella brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I'm not breakable, Edward."

"You're stronger than me, beautiful," he said. "But, I will always treat you with love and respect. I could never hurt you." She beamed, tugging him down to her lips and kissing him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He broke away, pressing his forehead to hers. "As much as I want to continue this, you are being spoiled tonight. I have to stay here so the decorations can be put up. You are going to the Ritz-Carlton with Alice and Rose for a mini-spa retreat before our nuptials tomorrow."

"How did you do this?" Bella asked.

"I have my ways, love," Edward chuckled. He blinked and saw Rose standing next to her car. "Your carriage awaits."

"Wait, I can't sleep with you?" Bella pouted.

"Not tonight, Bella, but every day after that? We'll never be apart," he breathed, kissing her again. "I love you, Mrs. Masen."

"I love you, Dr. Masen," she purred.

Edward stepped back and watched as Bella got into Rose's ostentatious red Mercedes convertible. Alice went into the backseat and they drove off. Edward left Jasper in charge of the crew he'd hired to put together the wedding and he drove to the airport to pick up Harry and Charlie. When he arrived at the airport, he noticed a few more people came as well, including Leah, Seth, Carmen and Sue, who used to work in the Swan household. The four of them were dressed in disguises and Edward drove them back to the house, setting them up in the guest rooms. Edward could tell that Charlie was missing his daughter, but he understood why he gave her the way out.

After everyone was settled, Edward was sitting on the lanai, his feet dipped in the pool. He was drinking a beer and staring out past the palm trees and onto the beach. Charlie walked out, his disguise removed. "You got another one of those?" he asked, pointing to Edward's beer. Edward reached into a cooler, handing Charlie a bottle as he sat down. "This place is gorgeous."

"With the money you gifted Bella, the money from the sale of my condo and my inheritance, we own it," Edward said. "From the circle drive down to the beach front. We have a decent savings account, too. That's paying for Bella's college education." Edward was cool with Charlie. He never really forgave Charlie for putting Bella into the 'line of fire.' "Thank you for coming."

"I'm surprised you called me," Charlie muttered. "I know you hate my guts."

"I don't hate you, Charlie. I just don't understand why you would rope your only child into that life," Edward shrugged. "You saw what it was doing to her."

"She's out, isn't she?" Charlie snapped.

"But, not without scars," Edward snapped back. "And I'm not talking about physical scars. She's got deep, cutting _emotional_ scars. Those will take significantly longer to heal. You aren't here when she wakes up screaming in terror. You don't see her as she constantly looks over her shoulder to see if the Wolf Pack is going to attack. It takes every ounce of her strength to get up, get out of bed and drive to the university, but I see the terror in her eyes before she pulls away. I love Bella. I hate what your life did to her. I don't hate you as a person, but I question your reasoning for doing what you did to your daughter, for causing that emotional and physical trauma. It's, honestly, unfathomable, Charlie."

"Why did you call me, then?" Charlie asked.

"I know Bella would want you to walk her down the aisle," Edward muttered. "I may not like you, but I respect my _wife_ too much to deny her you. You are her father. A shitty father, but her father. She still has you."

"You were never this mouthy back in Seattle," Charlie snorted.

"I was stuck in a shitty situation. I'm out of it and I'm making the most of my life. I still get to be a doctor. I'm with the woman I love. I'm _not_ going to let you or anyone else fuck with that," Edward said. "I had nothing tying me to Seattle. Yes, I lost my family name, but I'm alive. As is Bella. And her happiness is paramount. I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make up for your mistakes. She'll want for nothing. She'll be loved, cherished and get the life she should have had, Charlie. 'Scar' should have never existed. _Never._ You honed that part of Bella's personality and made her a killer." Edward finished his beer and stood up, glaring at Charlie. "I may never forgive you for what you did, but you being here is for her. Cherish her, love her. She's all you got left and if this goes badly, you won't even have that. Good night, Charlie." Edward tossed the beer into a garbage can and stomped up the stairs.

"Kid's got brass balls," Harry snorted.

"How much of that did you hear?" Charlie grumbled.

"All of it and the kid is right," Harry said. "I told you after Bella had her face fucked up that you should have sent her to Renee. But, you are so god damned stubborn that you decided to make your child into a psychopath."

"She's not a psychopath," Charlie growled.

"Well, no, but she's messed up," Harry shrugged. "Doc Cullen brought out _Bella_ and made her feel emotions again. I'm on his side, Charlie. You will do your job as father of the bride, escort her down the aisle and you'll be fucking happy about it. Doc Cullen is giving her the life she deserves. I love you like a brother, but Bella was never cut for our life."

"Both of your kids …" Charlie began.

"Are getting out, too," Harry said. "Leah is moving to Arizona, going to University of Arizona. Seth? He's moving here, to Jacksonville. Emmett got him a job at his club. He'll be working security. Stop being a stubborn ass and let them have their happiness, Charlie." He cracked his neck. "I'm exhausted and jetlagged. I'm going to bed. You should, too."

Charlie nodded and sat out on the lanai. The words that Edward shared with him were twisting in his brain. Edward was right and that was the main reason he gave Bella the way out. He just didn't think it would hurt this much. He missed his baby girl. He loved her. _... Her happiness is paramount_ … Edward was wiser than his thirty-one years. Charlie only prayed that he could make it up to Bella before it was too late.

The next morning, another crew came with flowers and decorations for the wedding. A private catering company arrived a couple hours later along with one of the DJs from Las Palmas. Edward dressed in a tuxedo and he blew out a breath. There was a quiet knock. He turned, seeing Jasper. "Hey, man," Edward said. "Do you know how to tie bowties?"

"Nope," Jasper laughed. "I heard you really laid into Charlie."

"I shouldn't have done that. I was an asshole," Edward grumped.

"You weren't. From what I heard from Harry, who heard it all, you were right," Jasper smirked. "I wish I was a fly on that wall. Charlie deserved it." He arched a brow as Edward struggled with his bowtie. "Here, use a fake one. You're making me antsy." He tossed a fake bowtie to Edward, who promptly put it around his neck. "Ali called, and Bella is here. She's dressed in her gown, talking to Daddy Douche."

"How does she look?" Edward asked, his face softening. "Happy?"

"Before she saw Charlie? I've never seen her happier, Edward," Jasper breathed. "But, when she saw Charlie? She was looking for her knives."

"Oh, boy. Should I go mediate?" Edward laughed.

"Rose has it," Jasper said. "She's pulling her lawyer card because she doesn't want to represent Bella for her father's murder." He slapped Edward's shoulder. "Come on, man. It's almost time."

They went downstairs, and Edward walked to the front, to the raised dais, with Jasper and Peter standing with him as his groomsmen. It was twilight and there were twinkle lights surrounding the lanai. The DJ began playing music and Alice walked down the aisle, wearing purple dress and carrying an autumnal mix of flowers in her hands. Rose came next, in the same dress, but in black. The music changed, and the lights lowered. Edward watched as Bella walked down the aisle, wearing a gorgeous dress, with a purple sash around her waist.

The wedding was honestly a blur, but the only thing that was crystal clear was when they exchanged rings. Bella's plain gold band was upgraded to a beautiful three-stone engagement ring with a matching diamond band. Edward's band was changed to a platinum band, with a braided feature. It was the same ring his father wore for most of his life. Emmett announced them as husband and wife, laughing when Edward and Bella eagerly began kissing each other.

After the ceremony, dinner was served, and they danced the night away. Bella steered clear of Charlie, only touching him when he walked her down the aisle and with the father/daughter dance. She clearly was not comfortable, and Edward questioned his motives in asking Charlie to come. As Edward and Bella swayed to some romantic jazz music, he asked, "Are you upset that Charlie's here?"

"No, Edward," she replied. "I … I think him being here is helpful. I can get closure on that part of my life. Will I have a normal relationship with my dad? Probably not. Do I love him? A part of me always will, but I need time. He understands this and respects it. But, no, I'm not sad or upset that you arranged for my father to walk me down the aisle. I love you more for it."

"I'd hate for our marriage to start with an argument," Edward chuckled. Bella just rolled her eyes. "Then, you won't be upset if I told you that we're leaving tonight for our honeymoon?"

"Where?" Bella asked.

"Jamaica. Four nights and three days in paradise in a private villa, love," Edward said. "Our bags are packed, and we leave at midnight." Bella just smiled brightly, sliding her arms around Edward's neck. He held her tightly and they just moved aimlessly to the music.

Several hours later, they were on a plane, on their way to Jamaica. Charlie, Harry and the rest of their guests were leaving for Seattle the following day while Alice, Jasper and Rose were arranging for the clean-up of Edward and Bella's home. Bella was curled against Edward in first class, idly twisting his ring. A couple of hours later, they landed in Jamaica and got into the waiting limo. The drive was long, and they arrived at the rented villa. With the help of the driver, they went inside. Edward tipped him, and it was like something clicked.

Despite their exhaustion from traveling, Bella needed to be with her husband. Clothes were thrown each other's bodies. Edward's hands gently caressed every inch of Bella's porcelain skin. He reverently kissed her scars, murmuring his love for her. She sobbed out, overwhelmed with how he handled her. When he entered her, he whispered his undying love and promise to keep her safe. She just tightened her legs around his waist, lost in him, his love, his body and his cock.

Their time in Jamaica was spent in the nude. They made love on every solid surface of the villa. They didn't leave their love nest and it was exactly what they both needed. As they settled into their seats on the plane, Bella draped her legs over Edward's lap. She twisted his ring. "This was perfect, Edward," she said. "And you were … thank you for being so …"

"Gentle?" he asked.

"Gentle, kind, treating me with reverence," she breathed. "You … you're …" She sniffled and blinked up at him. "I never knew I could … that sex …"

"Making love, Bella," he murmured, brushing her curls back from her face. "And that's how it should always be, beautiful."

She smiled, cuddling closer to Edward and closing her eyes. He turned, kissing her forehead and held her to his chest as the flew back home.

~o~o~o~o~

Upon their return, Bella went back to school, finishing up her first semester. She got all A's and she couldn't be happier. Edward worked a lot, being the low man on the totem pole. By the grace of the scheduling gods, he got Christmas Day off, but worked every other holiday. They celebrated Christmas together as a dysfunctional family. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Seth, Peter and Charlotte and Anthony all came to the house for Christmas dinner. Irina and her fiancé, Laurent, came for dessert and it felt so _normal_.

It was everything Bella ever wanted, everything she ever hoped for and she got it. She got her dream with Edward.

She did talk to Charlie, but it was brief. She wanted to make sure he'd gotten the present she sent him, and he did. Their conversation was stilted, but they were working toward healing.

After the first of the year, Bella began her second semester and she wrinkled her nose with her schedule. She had to take a number general education prerequisites, one of which was biology. "Again?" she grumbled. "Damn it." She settled into the lecture hall after picking the syllabus and took out her notebook. She listened to the professor, confused as ever over the concepts. When the class was dismissed, she sighed, looking at the notes she took, and they were as confusing Egyptian hieroglyphics. Bella didn't have the luxury to perseverate since she had to go to her history class.

It was a full day and she had a lot of reading homework to do. Bella drove home, parking in the garage, next to Edward's SUV. She picked up her bag and walked into the house. Edward was in the kitchen, reheating a casserole in the microwave and drinking some wine with the television on. Closing the door, she dropped her bag and padded into the kitchen, taking Edward's glass from his hand.

"Rough day, beautiful?" he asked as he watched her take a sip of his wine.

"You have no idea," she sighed. "I only have classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, with a lab on Tuesday afternoon."

"Lab?" Edward replied. "Science requirement?"

She giggled, sitting on a stool and pulling on Edward's scrubs, settling him between her legs. "Yeah," Bella nodded. "I think I'm going to need help. A tutor, if you will."

"No way," Edward laughed.

"Uh huh," Bella purred, sliding Edward's t-shirt over his head. "Biology, Doc."

"Biology," he growled, covering her mouth with his. "I'll show you biology, beautiful." Picking her up from the stool and carrying her up to the bedroom, he showed her all about the reproductive part of biology. All. Night. Long.

Suffice it to say, her readings didn't get done, but she aced the practical exam for biology. All with the help from her sexy, beautiful and amazing tutor … her Doc … her only love.

"I think I like biology," she purred, dragging her fingers over his chest.

"Me, too, beautiful," Edward smiled. "Me, too."

 _Fin_


End file.
